


Desert Pussy

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Criminal Keith, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dark!Keith, Desert Planet, In more ways than one, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Me and this story need Jesus, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-apocalyptic elements, Sex workers, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Shiro, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Western, attempted non-con, cowboys and shit, criminal lance, im so sorry Shiro, keith gets a bit dark at times so, shiro comes a bit later, the shklance may come with some conflict, will add more sexual tags as it goes cause lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: Omegas were deemed extinct, completely wiped off the planet due to murder and enslavement. At least that's what everyone believed. But how would an omega survive if they still existed on such a hostile planet?Keith had his own idea of survival: becoming a felon, and an infamous one at that.[or Keith and Lance are criminals on the run and Shiro just wants to do his goddamn job without pretty distractions]





	1. Blue Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy this is gonna be interesting. just a warning, there's some real creeps in this chapter. Poor keef.
> 
> btw the phrase "earth wench" is not referring to actual women, its more of a slur that was used for omegas. fem terms will be applied to omegas every now and again

"Zrodax, Sir, I think there's a problem."

The timid voice could barely be heard over the incessant chatter of the other men occupying the dusty saloon. Zrodax looked up from the stack of colorful cards in his hands glaring at the saloon owner standing at his side. Zrodax huffed in irritation, he was supposed to be enjoying a stress free night drowning himself in space toxins not chatting with a lower lifeform. His ire showed on his face making the tiny alien draw back in fear, his large ears flattening on his head.

"Didn't I tell you not t' bother me until you had my gift ready?" Zrodax slurred leaning into the owner's face. The other Galra at the table snickered at the display. The owner looked around hoping the Galran officer wasn't causing a scene. No one was watching, they were mostly used to the pushy ways of the Galra.  

"I-I'm sorry but-"

"Where's th' damn rat you promised to bring out?! We need our _entertainment_. Ain't you finished dolling him up yet?" he growled, slamming a large clawed hand down on the table. The other men whooped and hollered in excitement egging him on.

The smaller alien jumped, his big eyes shifting nervously."Well y' see, Zrodax sir, that's kind of the problem-" before he could finish his sentence a crash could be heard at the back of the saloon followed by a howl of pain.

Only a few jumped at the noise most patrons too drunk to notice. Zrodax, however, turned in the direction of the noise. Ears perked up in curiosity, his eyes landed on a door behind the bar. 

At that moment a blur of red and black burst into the room followed by two other figures. Zrodax's eyes widened in surprise to see the same "rat" jumping over the bar knocking drinks and empty glasses over in his rush to escape his pursuers, wearing nothing but a flimsy red dress and heels.

Zrodax's goons acted quickly even in their intoxicated state scrambling to catch the human but failing miserably to grab hold of his slender form. He tried to make for the exit, jumping over tables and evading bodies as he went. The scene amused Zrodax, he found himself laughing loudly at his bumbling men falling over each other to catch the human boy. The human was certainly wily but he couldn't be that much of a challenge if he managed to get caught before.

The boy stumbled a bit on the heels strapped to his feet delaying his movements right near the exit. That gave one of the men ample time to grab onto his arm before he got any further. The boy fought wildly, scratching and struggling until a large fist came down to punch him square in the face. He faltered almost hitting the ground before he was roughly pulled up again by his arm. The bar was silent at that point the few remaining bar dwellers who didn't run out were stood against a wall far from Zrodax's table. 

There was a groan of pain, the boy struggled to walk as he was dragged towards Zrodax. His head was lowered shrouding his face with long dark bangs, his shoulders were tensed in anger. The goon bent the human over the table slamming his head into the filthy purple felt right where Zrodax sat. He smirked when the boy's head was pulled up by his hair the lamp light from above reflecting on his battered face.

His expression was fierce, angry violet eyes bore into him with a bloodlust he'd only seen in the eyes of fellow Galra. It was almost impressive. He clicked his tongue standing up and leaning face to face with his captive.

"You've been a lot of trouble for me boy. First I hear about you snoopin' around my town trying to steal food n' weapons an' now you abusin' my men." Zrodax said glancing at the goon holding Keith who was currently only sporting one eye.

"You lucky you're prettier than any earth wench I've seen or I'd slit that skinny throat a' yours right now." he threatened pulling out a considerably large knife and pointing it under the boy's chin forcing him to tilt his head up. Those same violet eyes glanced at the weapon, his nostrils flaring as his breath stuttered.

"You scared boy?" he mocked with a smile full of sharp teeth.

"It's Keith." 

Zrodax started at the calm reply almost shocked at hearing his voice for the first time. Keith was giving him that challenging look again, he sneered at the human's arrogance.

"Well _Keith_ , we're gonna have a bit of fun with you and it ain't gonna be gentle since you gave us such a hard time." He teased tapping the knife against Keith's throat. The other alien pulled him up exposing his barely clothed body. The spaghetti straps of his dress slipped off his shoulders revealing more of his chest. He was pulled up by his neck his dress riding up to show his slender thighs.

Keith clenched his teeth trying to press into the table arching away from the man holding him. That only seem to excite the one-eyed Galra more, Keith could feel hands run up his legs. Zrodax stood in front of him sandwiching him between them. Fuck, they were going to assault him right here in front of bystanders. Zrodax looked down at Keith, yellow eyes radiating with hunger. The stench of alpha was overwhelming from the two. His instincts screamed at him to get away and _fast._

Keith squirmed in discomfort feeling two large erections press against his writhing body even through the heavy clothes of his captors. He felt his heart speed up in a panic when he felt a hand slip under his dress grabbing between is thighs without warning. He managed to convince them to let him change privately while he tried to buy time but he knew something would feel off if they touched him there. Just then a clawed finger brushed against his genitals eliciting a gasp from Zrodax.

"What the hell-" the question was cut off when Keith dug his heel into the other alien's foot making him yelp as he backed up an inch or two. He acted quickly using the startled goon as leverage in order to kick Zrodax away. Zrodax stumbled back into the table not expecting the hit. Keith yanked free from the other Galra turning to roundhouse kick him in the face, knocking him out completely.

He grabbed a halfway full bottle off the table splashing its contents into Zrodax's eyes,relieved when it blinded him. Zrodax cursed dropping the knife to rub the sting away making it scatter across the floor just within Keith's reach. Keith scrambled to retrieve it snatching it just out of reach from another Galra before shoving the blade into their chest.

Keith ignored the splatter of blood on his body, piercing the knife into the stomach of another assailant attempting to grab him. Keith kept his eyes sharp bringing down three more men who tried to back him into a corner.

He heard a growl of rage, moving out the way when Zrodax tried to tackle him. He barely evaded it pivoting with impressive speed to stand behind the Galra's hulking figure. Keith lunged towards him leaping onto his back and scaling his tall body to wrap an arm around the alien's neck. Zrodax flailed wildly swinging Keith back and forth almost making him lose his grip multiple times. He held on digging his nails into purple skin and pulling the beast's head back plunging the thick blade into Zrodax's neck and slitting his throat.

Zrodax let out a gurgled cry of pain choking on blood as rivulets of the dark liquid dripped from his severed flesh. Keith stumbled back as the other fell to his knees the ground shaking as his large body fell forward. His chest rose and fell trying to control the adrenaline surging through his body. Finally he looked around in horror to see the saloon completely wrecked with broken glass and furniture, terrified occupants staring at him with wary expressions.

He backed up again turning to run to out the saloon, his heels crunching on broken glass as he went. There was no real destination in mind as he ran, Keith just wanted to be anywhere else but there. The deafening silence, the fear on those strange faces, the bodies that littered the floor, he wanted to erase the nightmarish past few hours.

He knew nothing of that town, just wandered in hoping for some rest and relief from treading through the desert for days. He never expected to see Galran officers posted in such a small place off the beaten path. He wished he'd never stepped a foot in that town. It was obvious that he fucked up big time shedding Galran blood especially Galran alphas. But it had to be done, he wasn't going to let them have their way and more importantly, they couldn't catch whiff of what he was.

The problem was that now he was as vulnerable as ever. He was covered in blood his skimpy slip of a dress was shredded to shit and his feet already hurt from the strappy heels constricting them.

Not to mention his biggest problem. He was able to conceal his omegan scent and take the last of his self-made concoction but how long will it last? Keith was screwed if he went into heat. Omegas weren't supposed to exist anymore. All traces of them ended in the generation before him. The Galra made sure of that along with the human alphas that already treated them like shit.

Society has accepted a world without omegas and Keith didn't want to stir the pot. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if people found out about him. He gripped his newfound knife tighter. He had to be cautious going forward. 

Still, he ended up wandering with no clue as to where the next town was and prayed no dust storms would hinder him more while trying to search. The only thing that seem to be in the distance was ruins of old broken down houses. He ended up sleeping in one at some point, shivering from the harsh cold of a desert night.

Eventually he did see signs of life after another trek through barren sand and dried dirt roads. His feet were throbbing with pain but he had no choice but to wear his scuffed shoes to protect his feet from hot sand.

Keith cursed those Galra fucks for dressing him like a doll for fun and games. He cursed them even more when he finally stumbled into a lively town. The place already had drunkards lounging around in the early evening and Keith stood out like a sore thumb. There were a few whistles and catcalls aimed at him as he dragged his feet forward.

He ignored them, he was barely conscious of his surroundings in the first place. He was weak from starvation, dehydrated, and sore all over. His legs wobbled, threatening to give up on him at any moment.

He tried walking along the sizable buildings away from the artificial lights that floated midair in the middle of the town and beside pathways. He knew he made a mistake when he suddenly felt rough leather clad hands on him wrapping around his waist and holding onto his arms.

Two men stood on both sides of him supporting his weight as they laughed and spoke to him. He had no idea what they were saying, much too out of it to focus on anything. Keith's vision was blurry and their faces were partially hidden by the wide rim of their hats. One began whispering in his ear as they guided him to a different direction, his whiskey laced breath was hot against Keith's neck.

"Come on it's ok, we'll help you darlin'." he whispered chuckling. Keith yanked away with all the strength he could muster which only amused the men further. He felt like crying hearing the sounds of music and merriment around him while these two strangers were trying to take advantage of his weak state.

"Stop!" Keith protested weakly, yanking away more violently this time and instantly falling hard on his knees when he escaped their grasp. He began to panic when he felt hands grab him again until they froze pulling away the next second.

There was the sound of shoes clacking towards them, Keith looked up slowly to see a set of tall heels that sparkled in the night lights beautifully. They were attached to a pair of long cinnamon brown legs that stood strong. Looking up further he could see a svelte figure wrapped in a dress that shimmered blue like a halo around the stranger's body. Keith's muddled mind told him it was a fairy or an angel, some sort of ethereal being coming to take him. 

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" The angel snapped.

That was the last thing Keith heard before everything went black. 


	2. Baby Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I just wanted to thank everyone for the kudos and comments! I feel the love <3 the support is very appreciated.
> 
> This chapter makes up for the torture I put Keith through in the first one. Annnd the shit imma put him through later lol
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy it!

 

 

 Soft plush and silk, a cool breeze, the subtle smell of incense and sea salt, soft music playing in a familiar foreign language. As Keith’s senses started to come back he was bombarded by all the new stimuli. He tried moving his heavy limbs groaning in pain when they protested. He forced his eyes to open cracking them a bit before opening them completely. The first thing he saw was a set of curious cobalt blue eyes staring him right in the face. He jumped out his skin sitting up quickly only to collide headfirst with the person above him making them both groan in pain.

He clutched his head cracking an eye open, everything came into focus as his vision cleared.

“What the hell.” Keith mumbled. Sitting up he ignored his aching muscles to glare at the stranger currently nestling his head while sprawled out on the floor. His eyes widened, it was the “angel” from earlier. The lanky man was clad in a blue dress layered with shimmery tassels that danced when he moved. The heels were gone but he wore a sheer powder blue robe lined with fur.

Besides the new mark on his forehead the other man’s skin was a flawless shade of caramel, dark blue eyes contrasting with warm brown skin. Soft brunette curls framed his defined face in a delicate way. Keith has never seen someone so luxurious and beautiful. It’s no wonder he thought the other wasn’t human. He couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment at the thought. He was probably the most glamorous person he’s ever met.    

“Man, you’ve got a forehead the size of Jupiter.” the stranger groaned.

Scratch that, he was most _obnoxious_ person Keith’s ever met.

“Well maybe if you weren’t hovering over me like some creep.” Keith snapped brushing his bangs self-consciously.

“Hey, I was worried about your condition thank you very much.” he stood brushing off his dress before pointing a finger at Keith. “You should be grateful I nursed you back to health.” he said turning up his nose at Keith with a smirk. He was so self-absorbed Keith swore he could see sparkles form around him.       

Keith gave him a deadpanned expression. “Gee, thanks.” he said sarcastically before moving to get out the bed. The bed was the most comfortable one he’s ever slept in and a part of him didn’t want to move but he didn’t want to be there either.

“Wait!” the brunette ran to him pushing him back on the bed with surprisingly gentle hands.“You were basically sucking face with death only a few hours ago! Are you crazy? Chill out dude.” he exclaimed forcing Keith to lay back down.

“I’m fine.” Keith grumbled feeling a bit suffocated by all the coddling. A part of him knew the other was right but he never felt comfortable staying in one place for too long.

“Look, you had dried blood all over you, you’re all bruised up, and you were dehydrated. There’s no way you’re fine.” he argued stubbornly.

Had? Keith looked down to see most of the dried blood gone although his ripped up clothes still remained. Keith flushed all the way up his neck to his face.

“You-you washed me?” Keith said in disbelief feeling the need to cover himself.

The brunette scoffed. “Yea of course, these sheets are _satin_ dude. You’re lucky I let you wear _that_ while laying in my bed. Should’ve gave you the full body treatment.”

Keith glared at him the blush on his face not subsiding. Though he was beyond grateful Lance didn’t strip him completely.

“Oh please don’t act like a blushing virgin, no person would want to work here with that attitude.” he said. Keith stared at him confused. The brunette stared back his thin eyebrows rising.

“You’re the new girl right?” he inquired.

“I’m a boy.” Keith replied arching an eyebrow.

“I can see that. Those are just house terms.” he sighed. “Anyway, if you’re going to be working here we should get acquainted. The name’s Lance but everyone calls me Blue, for obvious reasons.” he trailed his hand down blue tassels. “I’m top earner so I’m kind of a big deal around here.” Lance bragged pressing a slender hand to his chest.

Keith frowned at the over dramatic display crossing his arms. “It’s keith. But look, I don’t work here, I’m not even sure where I am. I just….wandered here somehow.”

“Huh, that’s weird. Luc said there’d be a newbie coming today. I wonder if the real girl got caught up in something bad.” Lance shrugged placing his hands on his slim hips.

“Well I’m not sure where you were trying to go in that get up but we call this town the Black Hole. Well that’s what humans call it anyway, it’s got plenty of different names.”

Keith thought the name was both strange and unfitting, from what he saw it was one of the more prosperous towns outside the big city. The wooden buildings were a considerable size and all the floating lights and attractions made it look more like a paradise. Of course he wasn’t able to really experience the place in his condition. More importantly, he wondered how far he traveled from that other town? Hopefully it was miles away.

“It’s really a shame though.” Lance spoke breaking him out his train of thought. “I think you’d fit right in here.” the brunette gave him a once over. “Oh well, not like I need the competition.” he said fanning his hand flippantly.

Before Keith could further contemplate that comment Lance stood up walking to the exit. “Well, I can still help a poor stranger in need I guess. I’ll get Hunk to whip up something good for you.” he beamed. “He makes the best glelof soup! Be right back.” at that he made a quick exit.

But the door opened again only a few seconds later Lance’s head poking through. “Feel free to use my bathroom. Don’t you _dare_ run off.” he said sternly before closing the door again leaving the room in silence.

Keith blinked at the door wondering what the hell just happen for the last hour or so. He shook his head wondering how someone could be so animated. It was strange though, he found the room to be too quiet all of a sudden without the constant chatter of the arrogant brunette. Keith laughed quietly to himself. He’s really been starving for human interaction for too long.

 

                                                                                                                    

* * *

 

 

Days went by and Keith still found himself in Lance’s company. He recovered faster than ever due to the luxuries that Lance shared with him. Hot baths, delicious food cooked by Hunk a big man with an even bigger love for food, and most of all, good conversation. Lance had a strange knack for charming people, making even someone as guarded as Keith let loose every now and again.

He finally learned more about where he was staying. The Desert Willow, essentially a ‘fancy three story tavern with whorish qualities’ as Lance put it. The place was supposed to be for risque entertainment, somewhere alphas could go to get buttered up by betas parading as omegas. It was the closest they could get to interacting with an actual omega.

Lance also mention that, occasionally, there were other services that were offered for a special price. Keith didn’t want to think about what that entailed. Despite his slight distaste for the place he resided in he hasn’t felt this happy in a long time.

A part of Keith was terrified at how easy it was to trust Lance. They ate together, talked whenever they could, and even slept together. Even their daily tiffs were refreshing, they fought like equals and made up easily. It all felt so natural, something comforts Keith whenever he’s around Lance like they’ve been friends for years.  

The attachment did not come without problems however. Keith was a secret to the entire house except Hunk and Lance. Hunk only knew because Lance insisted they were like brothers and Hunk was trustworthy. The owner, however, had no idea Keith was there and he was worried Lance might get in trouble if he were found out.

Therefore against his better judgement, Keith made a decision. It was probably the most foolish decision he’s ever made but he was certain it would only be temporary; something to do until he decided what he needed to do next. At least that’s what he told himself.

“I think I want to talk to the owner, Luc’s his name right?” Keith said one evening over an empty plate. They sat in Lance’s room Keith on his bed and Lance in front of his ornamental vanity as always.

“What?!” Lance turned abruptly messing up the eyeliner he was applying. Keith held back a laugh and continued.

“I’ve been thinking about it and….I think I want to try working here.” Keith said nervously pushing back the rational thought that an actual omega should definitely not be working at a place like Desert Willow; _especially_ since it was filled with hungry alphas.  

He tried arguing with that voice, maybe with the money he could buy the herbs he needed to stop his heat. He couldn’t go on without solving that problem. He’s been pretending to be a beta all his life anyway, he could do this.

“You can’t.” Lance said with a serious expression. “Sure this place can be fun and luxurious but you have to deal with pushy alphas. Not to mention Luc doesn’t take this business lightly. He won’t like it if you flip flop on him.” he warned.

“Who said I would flip flop?” Keith exclaimed. Ignoring the fact that he truly wasn’t planning on fully committing to the job. “Besides weren’t you the one that said I’d fit right in?” he felt strangely defensive all of a sudden.

“Yeah I said that but it was just an observation, ok? You have a pretty face but that’s not enough to survive this lifestyle. You’ve got to really _finesse.”_ Lance insisted his lanky limbs gesturing back and forth.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Keith felt his frustration rising at Lance’s attitude.

“Exactly.” Lance smirked turning back to the mirror to fix his make up.

Keith growled placing his plate on the night stand and marching over to the vanity to grab the back of Lance’s chair swiveling him back around. He leaned forward looking Lance in the eyes.  

“Don’t give me that bullshit. You’re just trying to discourage me with nonsense.” he spat backing up to stare at Lance expectantly. He could see it, the uncertainty in Lance’s expression before it was gone. Lance rolled his blue eyes exasperated.  

“Fine.” Lance huffed in irritation. He got up moving to his small stereo to select a song. The sound of drums and filled the room, an electric guitar played along as a smooth voice started singing in Spanish. Lance closed his eyes swaying to the music, making his way to his large closet.

He pulled out a sheer red babydoll Lingerie top laced with red ribbons. It left nothing to the imagination, all frills and see through fabric.

“You would have to wear something like this every now and again.” Lance said admiring the top. “Would you be ok with that?” he said with a smug grin.

Keith suddenly froze at the idea of wearing those clothes. It brought back that nightmarish  memory that he managed to repress while bonding with Lance. His eyes locked on the article of clothing so similar to the one he wore before afraid to take off the borrowed pajamas that made him feel safe in that moment.

Lance gasped realizing his mistake. “Wait oh shit- sorry I--is this too much?” Lance didn’t know exactly what happened at the broke down saloon but he knew Keith ran from a bad situation.

“It’s ok.” Keith said reaching out and snatching the top out of Lance’s hands. He stared at it determined not to let a piece of clothing frighten him so much.

The problem was….he didn’t know how to put it on.

Lance let out a laugh that was poorly held back. He took it back as if he read Keith’s mind, he gestured for Keith to undress causing the dark-haired boy to blush.

“Can I keep my underwear on?” Keith asked nervous about exposing himself too much he hoped Lance wouldn’t notice something off about him.

“Sure knock yourself out.” Keith arched is brow at that discarding his shirt and pants. They’ve seen each other partially naked a couple times but there was always some unnamed tension floating around when they did.

Lance himself had on tight shorts, a corset, and an embroidered robe so Keith didn’t feel too weird.

The Brunette approached him guiding the garment on Keith and tying the red ribbon right under his nipples. The action felt strangely intimate, it didn’t help that Lance was quiet for once seemingly focused on primping Keith. He smoothed the fabric over Keith’s hips pulling his hands away when he realized what he was doing. There was a hint of blush on his cheeks blue eyes looking at Keith bashfully for a second before the expression was gone.

“So can you dance?” Lance said breaking the tension.

“We have to dance? I thought your job was stroking over-inflated alpha egos.”

“Oh no you’ll be dancing on many a table while here, it’s part of the entertainment dude trust me.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand pulling him close. Their hips met making Keith jump back a little. Lance huffed out a laugh moving Keith’s hand to his narrow hips instead.

“Just follow my lead.” Lance said. They moved to the song, Lance dancing like fluid while Keith stumbled about awkwardly. Lance look as if he was about to burst with laughter at any point but stopped when Keith glared at him.

“Just chill out man. Close your eyes if that helps.” That sounded silly to Keith but he did it anyway determined to move with Lance.

The sweet sounds of music was all he focused on, the words effortlessly rolled off the singer’s tongue making Keith sigh at it’s beauty. He didn’t even flinch when he felt a hand grab his. A palm, soft as silk, was placed on his hip. Suddenly the smell of sea-salt and caramel soothed his senses like a balm.

How did he get here? Once again playing dress up but dancing with a new found friend relishing the caress of soft slender hands. Those same hands supporting him as he fell into a blissful oblivion. He felt warm and safe for the first time in ages. He wanted to stay in this warmth forever.

“Keith….?” Lance’s unsure voice snapped him out his thoughts. He blinked his eyes open to see the other’s face closer than before looking very concerned.

“You’re crying. What’s wrong?” Lance said in a timid voice. Keith blinked his eyes again touching his face in shock feeling the wetness on his cheek. When did he start crying?

“I’m fine…” Keith mumbled wiping his face quickly with a sniffle. “Just got into it a little too much.” he said awkwardly.

Lance was clearly not convinced but he decided to drop it. Keith was grateful he didn’t pry too much. Instead he enveloped Keith in a hug making the dark-haired boy gasp in surprise. It was quick Lance already pulling away to smile at Keith.

“You do have some potential as a dancer. Keep following me and you’ll be the best entertainer here I promise. Well, second best.” he said patting Keith’s shoulder. Keith chuckled giving Lance a genuine smile. Yeah, he had to try his best, for Lance.

 

                                                                                                                       

* * *

 

 

Luc’s office was an interesting sight. It was like the man was stuck in the 1800’s as far as his tastes were concerned. The decorative gold and burgundy furniture and large collection of antiques were supposed to give an air of luxury but it only made the room look stuffy. That paired with the occasional artificial light and hologram screen just made the whole room look mismatched.

The man himself looked up angrily at being interrupted but his face changed as soon as he saw Keith and Lance standing there nervously. He arched a well-groomed brow in curiosity swiping away a hologram to give the two his full attention. Lance stepped forward pulling Keith with him. Lance introduced him going on a spiel about how he found the next big thing for Luc’s business. Keith paid it no attention too distracted by Luc’s gaze. Luc was staring at Keith like he was an oasis in the middle of a sandstorm making Keith fidget uncomfortably. He bit his lip, trying his best not to growl at Luc like he wanted to.

“He's perfect!” Luc said standing abruptly and startling Lance.

“Huh?” Lance said not expecting the reaction.

Luc stood up quickly practically prancing towards the two in excitement. It looked ridiculous with how big the man was. Standing in front of Keith he cupped the boy’s cheeks.         

“Where did you even find such a beautiful specimen Blue? I should give you a raise for this!” he gushed stepping back and gesturing for Keith to spin. He did, feeling silly and self conscious the whole time.

“Now, give me a little peek of what I’m selling.” Luc said in a pleasant tone. His gaze was disconcerting making Keith hesitant. He glanced at Lance the other giving him a reassuring smile.

Looking down at himself he pulled off the silk robe Lance let him borrow, letting it fall to the floor. Luc nodded towards his pants, Keith had to resist walking out altogether. This was humiliating. The man didn’t even ask his name before he had him stripping down to nothing.

He slowly grabbed the rim of his pants letting them slip down too. He stood only in Lance’s borrowed boxers wrapping his arms around himself. Luc didn’t hide his assessment of Keith, if you could even call it that. His narrow eyes raked up and down Keith making his skin crawl.

“What a delicate body, even with the occasional scar your skin looks soft.” his tone was laced with desire, Keith felt more like a shiny new product than a human being at the moment.

“It’s as if an omegan beauty was resurrected from the stars themselves. And I thought Blue was the only rare gem around.” Keith tried not to panic at that statement. He kept his face stoic hoping his scent wasn’t starting to show. Maybe he was fine, Lance _was_ a rather unusual beta. Keith has never seen such a small beta with such delicate features. Perhaps he can pass as beta too if someone like Lance exists.  

Lance suddenly grabbed his hand pulling him close as if he could sense Keith’s anxiety. Keith’s brave face fell as he felt the warmth on his palm. His heart swelled with fondness at the idea of Lance protecting him.

Luc’s eyebrows raised in interest looking at the two in contemplation.

“My, you two are close aren’t you? How adorable.” he mocked stepping back. “I suppose that can work in my favor. Pairing you two will make me rich!--well, _richer.”_ he said with a snicker. Keith sneered at that comment before he could stop himself.

“So, what shall I name you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to know Lance in this chapter, it was fun writing him because i have such a like/dislike relationship with him. anyways lets enjoy these chapters while we can before things get messy again. thanks for reading!


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is Jelly, and Lance gives him what he really wants.

Red.

That was his new name now. Luc clearly wasn’t one for creative names. He said that Keith’s skin looked lovely covered in red, a sight he got to see plenty of times from humiliating Keith any chance he got.

Keith had to admit that Lance was right, there was a fair amount of discipline that came with working at Desert Willow. One particular problem for Keith was keeping his mouth shut, or controlling his anger. This was becoming more evident when he started shadowing Lance, getting a feel for the environment first. He wasn’t required to entertain patrons. He just sat back, observed and dressed accordingly.

It was strange seeing Lance in action. He sat at the bar watching as men flocked to Lance practically falling over themselves to get to him. All the while the brunette stayed calm and seductive batting his long lashes as he giggled at the alphas antics. The over dramatic goofball that Keith knew was completely gone. What replaced him was a desirable omega with impossibly long legs and a silver tongue.

Keith found himself gripping his glass of water angrily when he spotted an alpha grabbing Lance by the waist and pulling him into his lap. The larger man gripped at Lance’s shapely thighs sliding his short dress further up his legs, only stopping when Lance grabbed his hand firmly.

Lance moved the man’s hand back to his knee giving him a playful glare before smacking him on the chest. Keith wished it landed on the man’s face. The alpha was clearly possessive of Lance,  practically snarling at any other alpha that so much as glanced at the bronze-skinned beta.

He was conventionally handsome wearing an outfit that was cleaner and sharper than the rugged alphas that usually occupied the fake omega house. Keith studied a gold medal glinting on his beige vest with interest. The man must’ve been an authoritative figure of some sort. Perhaps a sheriff. Keith frowned in disdain, there was nothing worst than an alpha with power. He would have to be cautious.

Keith watched as Lance poured drinks for the man accepting one or two cups of it himself when they were pushed on him. Lance sat fully in his lap leaning on the table as his body relaxed. Keith couldn’t help but trail his eyes down the length of Lance’s back, the dress he wore was rather revealing, royal blue and silk. The front of the garment plummeted down his chest just barely covering his nipples, his back was out, skin showing all the way down to the small of it. A diamond chain fastened the dress together behind his neck draping down between his shoulders.

He looked as elegant as when Keith first saw him that night. His skin glimmered in the low light of the bar and Keith couldn’t take his eyes away. He was confused, he’s rarely found himself so captured by another’s appearance but as Lance laughed and joked with the other man it made his heart stutter. The trance was broken however when he saw larger hands run down Lance’s back moving to tuck a considerable amount of credits in the garter belt hugging Lance’s thigh.

The brunette leaned back against the alpha kissing him softly on the cheek before whispering in his ear a manicured hand caressing the other side of his face. Keith felt another flare of irritation at the sight knowing in the back of his mind that he was being irrational. Lance was only doing his job and being handsomely paid for it. Keith tried to argue against that thought trying to convince himself that he was angry in the name of Lance’s honor. But there was another emotion he tried to push down.

He was jealous. He felt his face burn with embarrassment at the realization. It scorched him every time Lance pressed against the alpha, everytime rough hands slipped between slender thighs trying to cop a feel while Lance whispered sweet nothings in the man’s ear. Keith was a hypocrite, he was quick to call the man possessive but perhaps he had a hard time sharing Lance himself. How would this new job work if he couldn’t get over himself and these new found feelings?

Keith suddenly felt a hand on his knee almost jumping out his skin at the touch. He didn’t even notice someone approaching him, his instincts were getting sloppy. The hand belonged to a man who looked to be a lot younger than the alpha Lance was with. He had an entourage of three with him all looking a bit tipsy already. Keith rolled his eyes at the man sharply moving his leg away from the touch.

The stranger pulled his hand away smiling at him in amusement. “My bad, are you the new girl? I just wanted to introduce myself.” he said. He had a laid back attitude that said he had no care in the world. He was dressed in a casual suit that looked as well pressed as Lance’s patron but with less trimmings.

Keith ignored him as he introduced himself not at all interested in anything the man had to say. He perked up, however, when he heard the man mention Lance’s nickname.

“You’re staring real hard in Blue’s direction? You know we’re actually with the sheriff if you want to join us.” he winked making Keith wrinkle his nose. So Lance was with the town’s sheriff? That made things even more interesting and possibly more dangerous for Keith. Still, he was curious. Keith looked the man up and down before sighing.

 

“Sure.”

                                                                         

* * *

 

                                                                                     

Lance was shocked when he saw Keith walking over to his booth with a frown on his pretty face. He was even _more_ shocked when he saw a group of men with him. Part of Lance was nervous for Keith when he saw none other than Lester, the town deputy, ushering him forward. It seems the other beta was already gaining the attention of the more important men in town.

Keith gave him a smile that looked more like a grimace before he slid into the booth. Lance moved out of the too warm lap he was occupying sitting next to Keith instead. He was relieved in a way, he was tired of the man’s raging hard on poking him while he practically tried to finger Lance right there in the open.

He heard a grunt of disapproval but ignored it lacing his fingers through keith’s under the table and leaning towards him.

“Everything okay?” he whispered.

Keith nodded. “Sure I agreed to come over.” he said quickly before the other men slid next to him. Lance smiled in excitement at the statement, maybe Keith was itching to test himself.  Lester sat uncomfortably close to Keith despite there being a considerable amount of room in the large booth. Lance hoped Keith wouldn’t lose his patience.

After Lance introduced sheriff Owen to Keith the alphas fell into conversation bragging about their most recent escapades with various outlaws. Lance feigned interest, gasping and laughing at the appropriate times. Keith on the other hand didn’t even bother to fake his reactions crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow condescendingly.

“Those outlaws sound more like delinquents to me.” Keith said frankly, interrupting Owen’s story. Lance looked at Keith in disbelief blue eyes wide like saucers. Keith looked back at him innocently seemingly unaware of how rude the comment came off.

Owen raised his eyebrows at Keith snorting a laugh while glancing at his friends who also snickered at the comment.

“What do you know about fighting outlaws little one.” Lance could hear a bit of ire in his deep voice.

Keith shrugged nonchalantly. “Not much, just sounds like you deal with a bunch of amateurs with no real training or anything. I’ve fought--” Lanced slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish smiling nervously at the other men.

“Uhhh, just ignore him. He’s new y’know had a few too many drinks earlier to calm his nerves. He can be _very_ sarcastic when he’s drunk.” Lance said quickly voice trembling a bit. Keith grabbed his thin wrist yanking his hand away.

“I’m not drunk, what the hell are you talking about Lan-” before he could stop himself he grabbed Keith’s face landing a kiss right on his lips to shut him up. He could taste both their lip gloss, mint and berry mingled together pleasantly. Keith’s lips were soft against his, more plush than any other lips he’s kissed before.

He pulled away looking into a pair of beautiful violet eyes. Keith’s thick dark lashes fluttered, those same pouty lips hung open as blush dusted his tawny cheeks. Lance smirked at him making the other beta close his mouth before swallowing.

There were some excited whistles from the table. “That calmed you down huh, little missy?” Lester said wrapping an arm around Keith. Keith didn’t even react still a bit flustered from the sudden kiss. Lance tried to will his heart not to beat too fast the kiss affected him more than he anticipated. Owen was affected by the kiss as well but he looked more envious than anything.

The rest of the night went without any more disruptions though Lester seemed a little too fixated on Lance kissing Keith. He made a few comments on the closeness of their relationship, comments that got worst when Lance mentioned they were roommates. He started asking intrusive sexual questions about what they did in their bedroom that is until Owen glared him into silence, much to Keith and Lance’s relief.

Keith calmed down after the kiss finding himself daydreaming about it too much to really care about how annoying Lester was being. He even threw back a few drinks that were offered. By the end of the night he felt warm and fuzzy. He heard Lester’s voice in his ear before the man lifted his skirt tucking credits in his underwear. Lance wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him away from the alpha and away from the noise of the bar taking him to the quiet of upstairs.

He leaned into the other nuzzling into Lance’s neck. A burst of sweet caramel and soothing sea salt filled his lungs, the unique smell of Lance. It was more noticeable then, Keith found himself snuggling closer to the smell. It was a rather strong for a beta even with Keith’s sensitive omegan nose. Keith’s brows furrowed in confusion pulling Lance closer to scent him further his tipsy state making him more bold.

“Hey buddy you trying to crawl under my skin.” Lance said nervously pushing Keith away gently. Keith let out a quiet whine before he could stop himself.

“You smell good.” Keith said as they entered Lance’s room. The comment came out without hesitation, maybe he was a little more than tipsy.

“I’m glad you like my new perfume.” Lance joked laying Keith down on their bed. The scent didn’t smell like the chemical perfume that Lance wore, it smelt natural, it fit him. Keith’s faded brain didn’t hold on to the thought for long.

Keith stared up at the ceiling bits of star-shaped colored glass twinkling down on him. He rolled over snuggling into blue satin sheets as he watched Lance undress to his underwear.

“Stars on the ceiling.” Keith mumbled. “That’s an interesting touch.”

Lance laughed softly laying down next to Keith. “I did them myself.” Lance bragged like he usually does though he sounded exhausted.

Keith’s glazed over eyes widened in interest at the comment. Lance looked up at the glass stars, Keith could see a flash of pain in Lance’s eyes before it was gone.  

“Yup, I always wanted to get off this planet. Maybe explore the galaxy.” Lance huffed out a small laugh at his own comment. “I’ve never even seen a real star before, just pictures. There’s nothing but clouds on this dusty old planet.” Lance said bitterly, eyes still fixated on the stained glass.

Keith grabbed his hand pulling his attention away from the glittering shapes. Keith wanted to tell him that he’s seen stars before but the memory of them was so vague it would do no good at this point. Still he wanted to stop the sudden sadness flowing out of Lance.

“Maybe we can see the stars together.” Keith said. “Make enough money to buy a ship, I hear they have those in the city. There’s ways of escaping this planet.” his voice was hopeful and he could see Lance’s eyes fill with hesitant hope as well.

“Ships cost a fortune Keith. How the hell are we going to buy one?” Lance stressed thin brows furrowed. Keith smiled softly at Lance kissing him on the lips before he could stop himself. He pulled away staring seriously in Lance’s deep blue eyes.

 

“We’re going to _make_ a fortune.”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ya'll can see I'm updating more frequently hehe this won't be common throughout the whole story but I wanted to update more while I can. 
> 
> I must say I liked writing this chapter even though it just exists for development purposes. Lance and Keith are actually very adorable and fun to write. How ya'll like Owen? He's a stereotypical douche alpha but I promise nicer alphas are coming soon.
> 
> Warning, next chapter is a doozy. Enjoy the fluff for now, and thanks for the kudos, comments and love! It genuinely makes my day ; v ;


	4. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up at the Desert Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the warnings in the tags pertain to this chapter, just a heads up.

 

 

 Nightlife in the Blackhole was thriving and Keith dove in full force. He had all the motivation he needed now, he found a new friendship and a dream that grew as the days went on. He learned more efficient ways to control his heat and conceal his identity. Delving into the fresh markets around town he experimented with new herbs and mixtures. He stored the new heat concoction out of sight from Lance but took it religiously as to not ruin everything by exposing his second gender. Keith was even more determined to smell and behave like a true beta. He couldn't let anything get in the way.

The months flew by as he threw himself into a new persona, rising more and more in popularity. He wasn’t the beautiful yet standoffish amateur sitting in the dark corners anymore. His new persona was bitchy yet alluring, a toxic beauty of sorts. He never thought he would adjust so well but Lance taught him everything he needed to know; reinvented him into a man who could wrap any alpha around his finger. Of course being an authentic omega did help him, probably for the first time in his life.

Lance fell right into rhythm with him as he grew, Blue and Red both opposite yet synergistic in so many ways. Lance was laid back, open and inviting with his naturally flirtatious personality. The brunette was damn good at playing the unassuming airhead while Keith was rebellious and snarky, the alphas saw Keith as a challenge. There's nothing more irresistible to an alpha than taking on a challenge. It was safe to say they were making a _killing_ as a pair. 

Keith made his way to the kitchen smiling at the occasional patron that leered at him as he walked pass. He couldn’t blame them, he strutted down the hall wearing nothing but thigh high red heels, glittery shorts that hugged his ass, and pasties with a wicked pair of elbow length silk gloves. He just finished dancing in a private booth with Lance not bothering to get dressed before walking down to the kitchen. He's been a lot more comfortable with his body lately.

He walked in on Hunk whistling to himself cooking two things at once like it was a breeze. Keith smiled in amusement, Hunk was always immersed in his stainless pots and pans.

“Hey Hunk,” Keith said leaning on the other side of the counter. Hunk jumped almost knocking over a pan before catching it. He sighed glaring at Keith.

“Dude you scared me!” he whined noticing what Keith had on before looking away quickly.

“Sorry, don’t be so jumpy.” Keith shrugged. “And seriously, when are you going to get used to me dressing like this?” he grumbled. Hunk should be used to this by now it’s been a little more than a year.

“Well at least Lance puts on a shirt before coming down, it’s dangerous coming down here practically naked.” Hunk said a bit of blush tainting his cheeks.

“Alright, noted." he said nonchalantly. "Are those platters ready?” 

"Yep." Hunk said stepping away from his task to pull out two wooden slabs filled with assorted little cuts of meat and what looked like vegetables. "Be careful with that one by the way." Hunk warned pointing to a leafy yellow vegetable. "Got some spice to it." he continued.

Keith looked down at it before smirking. "Well I know a certain someone who might enjoy it." he picked up the platters giving Hunk a knowing look. He knew sheriff Owen hated spicy things perhaps he could offer some. Hunk shook his head catching on immediately. 

"You're so evil." he tried scolding Keith but couldn't hide his own delight. "I know he deserves the worst but don't do too much Keith, the guy's a jackass who has too much influence around here." Hunk said surprising Keith when he cursed. "Just be careful ok?"

Keith looked down before nodding. Most betas were suck ups to alphas, desperate to not fall to the same status that omegas once held but Hunk never let his second gender rule him. Lance was the same, only using alphas for what he wanted but never viewing them as superior beings. Keith wished he could proudly exist as his true self like they did but living through them was enough.  

"I promised I won't do anything." Keith sighed rolling his eyes. Hunk laughed giving him an incredulous look and shooing him out the kitchen so he could focus on his dishes.  

When he came back up to the second floor he could see Lance sitting in the middle of the room in the open area away from the booths. There were a few people crowded around him and Keith could see why. His outfit was different sporting a very slutty version of a wedding dress. His waist was cinched with a baby blue corset, white sheer and lace thigh highs secured with a pure white lacy garter belt, his hands were wrapped in sheer fingerless gloves and a baby blue veil adorned his head.

Lance sat on a chair looking down at Owen whose head was currently between his legs pulling a garter down Lance’s thigh with his teeth as the surrounding crowd cheered. It was a wedding tradition popular back when more omegas still existed, usually meant to be a symbolic representation of deflowering an omega. It was common among upper class omegas who weren't allowed to fuck until they were given to an alpha for marriage. Keith thought it looked ridiculous, old traditions really should be left in the past. Though he had to admit Lance wore the outfit well, even if it was for an alpha-fueled fantasy of a traditional wedding.

The beta looked genuinely amused pointing an elegant heel clad foot so Owen could pull it all the way off. He laughed with the crowd when Owen tried to dive back in planting a silver pump on his shoulder to stop him. The sheriff was certainly a little more drunk than usual, he smirked at Lance with reddened cheeks before grabbing his slender ankle and kissing it.

Lance pulled his leg away starting to stand up before Owen suddenly swooped him up throwing him over his shoulder. The crowd laughed and cheered as they moved back to their private booth looking everything like a newly wed couple. Lance struggled a bit but gave up blowing a stray curl out his face with an exasperated expression. Keith found himself frowning. He was used to the Desert Willow now but he still couldn’t stop himself from hating Owen’s guts.

Sure he still felt a bit possessive when Owen would touch Lance casually but the man’s personality was insufferable as well. Keith began to realize just how right he was about how much Owen thought he owned Lance.

The man didn’t allow Lance to float from patron to patron like the brunette so desired. Lance had to pay attention to only him as if they truly were a mated pair. He was fixated on the beta he constantly tried to coerce Lance into being his, telling Lance that he’d never stop pursuing a beta who was so bewitching. Keith understood being attracted to Lance, Lance had a gravitational pull about him that could seduce anyone including himself. 

But the alpha’s infatuation with Lance was more of an obsessive fantasy than anything. He often came with gifts, mostly rings and other jewelry expecting Lance to wear them whenever they met like a glittering brand.

Even today Lance was decked in beautiful blue teardrop earrings and a diamond ring; and with that silly display of a false wedding routine Keith was worried Owen truly believed he was marrying his perfect omega and not paying a beta to indulge him.

Keith made his way to the booth setting the boards neatly on the black marble table scooting pass Lester, who was busying throwing back a shot, and sitting next to Lance. He was surprised to not see Lance planted in Owen’s lap like always. He took advantage of the moment knocking his thigh against Lance and grabbing his hand, interlocking their fingers. Lance glanced down at their hands smiling fondly, clearly happy for some contact that wasn’t from Owen.

“Bout time you came back with some grub.” Owen said, the rough growl of his voice irritating Keith immediately.

“Sorry for the wait.” Keith said though his tone was anything but apologetic. "Well,help yourself alpha. You should try these." Keith pointed to the meat paired with the leafy yellow vegetables. "Chef's pick of the day." Keith lied his promise to Hunk taking a back seat to petty urges. Keith was normally the type to save the chatter and talk with his fists but in this environment he had to settle for other ways to express himself.

"Like I would eat any of your suggestions ya damn snake." Owen muttered in a dark tone, the elated drunk from earlier was gone in Keith's presence.

A familiar tension bounced between Keith and Owen. Keith leaned back on Lester using him as a head rest as he smirked at Owen arrogantly. The alpha glared back with cold blue eyes that would intimidate any other man. It only made Keith smile wider.

Lance shook his head at the two, trying to distract the alpha by offering him the morsel, holding it up to Owen’s mouth.

"Just try it, it won't hurt." Lance cooed in that saccharine tone he used for Owen. He pushed Lance's hand away unwilling to break the hostile glare that was directed at Keith. Keith leaned forward instead taking the brunette’s hand and wrapping his lips around the bite of food to eat it, sucking the crumbs off Lance’s fingers after. The bite of spice was barely noticeable while he studied the brunette's expression. Lance gasped his eyes heavy lidded with desire at the feel of Keith's lips wrapped around his fingers.

Nowadays this was a common occurrence as Lance and Keith became closer. They play it off as entertainment but there has always been a burning desire lying just beneath the surface when they flirted or touched. Neither one was brave enough to call it anything, it just felt natural.

Keith placed a hand under Lance’s chin licking off a stray crumb before licking at his lips biting at the lower one. He could feel eyes on him, Lester’s gaze burning with arousal and Owen’s with anger. Lance nipped back tasting Keith with shallow licks of his own exploring his mouth but not too much in front of Owen. Keith’s violet gaze flicked towards Owen meeting his death glare. Anyone could’ve interpret Keith’s look as seductive if they knew nothing of Keith and Owen’s relationship.

He forced himself to pull away from Lance’s soft lips licking his own with satisfaction. They kissed more often as they got closer, stealing pecks during work and sharing heated kisses when they were in the privacy of their room. It was frowned upon for two workers to get too close but Lance and Keith were a pair, it only added to their appeal. Either way Luc has no idea just how serious they are and they’d rather keep it that way.

Lance was looking a bit more dazed than usual though, more open with his desire. Blush spread on his cinnamon skin like it was their first time locking lips,his eyes were completely glazed over. It sent a spark of arousal up Keith’s spine despite how odd it was, he found himself wanting more.

The thought was interrupted when Owen pulled Lance closer his face stony with anger. Lance snapped out his dazed blinking his eyes to focus.

“That was hot as hell.” Lester said taking off his wide brimmed hat to fan himself.

“Yea, not sure how appropriate it is for you two to suck face so much as co-workers.” Owen snarled. Keith shrugged off the comment making the alpha even more pissed.

“You alphas seem to like it, besides omegas like to be _extra_ close. I was just grooming him a bit. Nothing odd about that.” Keith said. It was supposed to be a joke but there was truth to his statement. Though the urge to groom became something much less innocent in the end.

“You ain’t omegas though are you?” Owen retorted. His tone more of a statement than a question.

“Just trying not to break the fantasy, you certainly didn’t come here wanting the company of boring old betas did you?” Keith said tilting his head his dark locks falling against his shoulder.

Lance and Lester tried to hold back a laugh from Keith’s taunting. Owen sneered at him nostrils flared with anger. Muttering a curse at Keith he got up to rush off into the crowd. He probably removed himself knowing he couldn’t do bodily harm to Keith like he wanted. Lance cursed, suddenly serious as he went after the angry alpha.

“Woah, Owen’s not happy. heh.” Lester joked patting Keith’s thigh. “Don’t worry about him, man can’t take a joke for shit.” Lester laughed to himself taking a swig of his drink.

Keith felt annoyed that Lance left but as the situation calmed he started to regret his actions. The rational part of him knows that Owen is Lance’s highest paying customer and that Lance felt he needed the man to achieve what they were working for. Even though Owen treated him like property, even though he showered Lance with gifts to try manipulating him, even though Keith had to intervene _multiple_ _times_ when Owen tried to coerce a less sober Lance into giving him “special services”.

Keith has fantasized about strangling the man more times that he would like to admit but his personal beef with the man was indirectly hurting Lance. He had to learn how to swallow his pride like Lance does because he wants to go on to new things with Lance. He wants Lance to see the stars too.

He decided to wait then and let Lance calm the alpha down. He would try to ignore Owen and lather all his attention on Lester who was a little less annoying and much more cool tempered. He did wait as much as he could until a considerable amount of time passed. Way too much time.

He wanted to wait a little longer, maybe give Lance some breathing room to work his magic, but something kept nagging at the back of his mind. His leg bounced impatiently not even paying attention to the conversation him and Lester were having. He asked Lester what was taking so long but the tipsy deputy only waved off the question like it wasn’t a big deal.

That just angered Keith further making the decision for him. He decided he waited long enough excusing himself before walking off in the direction Lance and Owen went. He looked around the building a bit before coming to the conclusion that they were outside. Grabbing his pea coat he slung it on quickly before walking out.

They weren’t in the front where a few men lingered with other girls so Keith went out back. Strangely the back was deserted, no girls taking a smoke break, no wandering customers. Keith felt a chill as he walked deeper behind the building towards the corner where the garbage went.

He heard a muffled cry before he even rounded the corner. Cautiously he peeked past the corner eyes landing on two figures. The smaller figure struggled as the larger one held them down grunting with the effort. Keith felt his heart speed up when he saw a glint of baby blue in the dim light of the alley. At the same time a familiar voice moaning out protests echoed in his ears.

_Lance._

Keith didn’t even think before rushing forward. He caught a glimpse of Lance’s half naked body, underwear ripped and garters snapped. Owen was forcing his much larger body against Lance trying to force his legs apart. Keith growled as he tackled the man with surprising strength.

Owen yelped in surprise falling onto the ground with a loud smack. Something scattered across the rough dirt but Keith ignored it vision filled with red as he slammed a fist into Owen’s face. He landed another snapping the man out of his daze. Owen groaned in pain pushing Keith off violently before sitting up, his face went from utter shock to rage when Keith lunged at him again. Keith went for his neck but barely missed before Owen was gripping his wrist and throwing him into a wall.

“You little fucker.” Owen growled. “Always a thorn in my side.” he went at Keith grabbing his neck to push him against the wall locking eyes with him with a cruel smile. Keith could feel the man’s heated breath on his face.

“Too close.” Keith said before head butting him making him cry in pain. He dug a heel in Owen's stomach pushing him back. He tried going for his eyes but Owen stopped him at the last second, they tussled for a while until Keith stumbled on his spike heel. Fucking heels.

Keith felt himself falling backwards in a panic. Owen fell on top of him scrambling before sitting up to backhand Keith harshly making the other spit out blood. He punched him after, Keith’s head snapped to the other side colliding with the ground. He coughed, more blood coming out as he gasped in pain.

He tried to move his limbs legs weakly twitching as Owen put his full weight on him straddling his hips. Owen grabbed his face roughly turning it towards him.

“You always tried to get in the way didn’t you. Between me and Blue.” he snarled laughing with heavy breaths,his eyes were crazed with alpha rage.

“You jealous little cunt. Maybe you wanted some too.” he said airing his delusions. Wrapping his large hands around Keith’s slender neck he squeezed.

“Maybe I’ll fuck you first then kill you, since you want it so bad.” he huffed excited at the prospect though his hands squeezed harder cutting off Keith’s windpipe and making his eyes water. He gasped helplessly kicking his legs and scratching at Owen’s arms his bloodied teeth clenched.

He really has gotten sloppy, he couldn’t even protect Lance, someone he cared for dearly. And now this fucker was going to hurt Lance even more. Keith tried breathing in fighting for dear life as he felt his vision darken at the corners. The imagine of Owen’s face above him was becoming more and more blurry. His malicious expression crowded Keith's vision contorted with anger.

Suddenly Owen's head exploded before Keith could slip any further into darkness.

Brains and flesh rained down on him in disgusting chunks blood gushing and pooling around his body. The grip on his throat loosened immediately, he breathed in precious air not caring if the smell of burnt flesh and blood invaded his nostrils and lungs.

When his vision focused he almost wretched at Owen’s limp body laying on him, half his head completely gone as one dead eye stared into nothing. He panicked at the sight, looking up frantically to see Lance only a few feet away barely standing and holding one of Owen’s guns in his trembling hands.

“Fucker.” Lance whispered, Keith could barely hear it. “No one ever wanted you.” Lance said before collapsing to his knees. Keith pushed Owen’s body off quickly running to Lance not caring if he was covered in gore.

He paused when he came close. Lance had a smell permeating from him that was all too painfully familiar for Keith. Lance looked at him in both fear and guilt his lovely face red with blush, lips puffy with abuse. The smell got stronger, it was a musky sweet scent that made Keith want to moan in pleasure. It couldn’t be. Keith looked down to see slick glistening between Lance’s thighs. His breath caught.

Lance was in heat. He was an _omega_.               

 

    

 

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I shot the sheriff~ ok not going to sing that right now haha
> 
> I just wanted to say the support for this story has been so heartwarming, it really makes this an even funner project! Thank you guys! Unfortunately my updates won't be in 1 to 2 days anymore at this point though I do have most of the next chapter written. How'd ya'll like this one tho? I was a bit nervous about it but I do like writing gore not gonna lie.
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> btw I was going to write 'and Owen explodes on Keith' in the chapter summary but it was way too telling lol


	5. Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a stroke of luck and Lance sees another side of Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you so much for the 155 kudos and comments ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
> I didn't think I would even get to a hundred kudos but this is just ;_;♡♡♡♡ I really appreciate it! Also I appreciate ya'll finishing the lyrics on the last chapter, gave me a good laugh.
> 
> With that said, Enjoy the aftermath!

Keith didn’t believe in miracles. He stopped believing in improbable things when his father died and left him alone. He had no time to wish for things that couldn’t be while he fought to survive everyday. But here he was, practically standing in front of a unicorn as far as he was concerned.  

Keith stood there frozen. His unblinking eyes were set on Lance as he struggled to stay upright. Lance’s eyes were brimming with tears, breathing laboured with flush all over his skin. He looked away avoiding Keith’s eye contact, he was shaking his arms barely holding him up. Fear radiated off Lance, the smell assaulted Keith’s senses as it overpowered the sweet smell of heat.

He couldn’t believe his eyes, another omega existed. He wasn’t alone. His heart sped up like crazy adrenaline coursing through him as the thought settled in his mind. For years he gave up finding one of his own, he accepted the fact that he was the last of his kin. Keith lived with the crushing loneliness that came with being the only omega. But that feeling evaporated the more he took in Lance’s soothing omegan smell.   

For a second Keith wondered rather this was all real, maybe Owen smacked his head into the dirt ground a little too hard and he was just hallucinating. He blinked his eyes thinking he would wake to see Owen above him about to have his way with Keith. But all he saw was Lance’s beautiful cobalt blue eyes meekly gazing at him, glistening with tears. Keith blinked again and realized he was crying too.

Lance whimpered pitifully prompting Keith to move to him cradling the other omega in his arms. Lance blinked blearily up at him seeing that Keith looked relieved. There was not a sign of hurt or betrayal on Keith’s face. Confusion rose through the fog of his heat when he saw Keith’s eyes wet with tears.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I-I couldn’t I was scared. Owen caught my scent and he attacked me and- and I--” Lance rambled breathlessly.

“It’s ok, I’m sorry too.” Keith interjected tears running freely as he smiled down at Lance. His voice was soft as he cradled Lance, he suddenly felt so delicate in Keith’s arms.

“For what?” Lance’s face scrunched up in confusion but fell as he stared at Keith’s expression. His eyes held guilt of their own. Then Lance thought about how close they’ve become in such a short time, how he could smell a hint of smoky sweet scent whenever they embraced. A scent much too sweet, too inviting, to be beta.

“You’re--” Lance gasped.

“Yes.” Keith answered before he said the word. Lance’s eyes were wide the same look of disbelief plastered on his face.

“How…?” Lance said fighting to stay coherent in his current state.

“Let’s not discuss that right now okay?” Keith said wiping away his tears smearing blood on his face even more.

“We’ve got to get out of here now.” he said sharp eyes searching as he formulated a plan. They obviously couldn’t go back to Desert Willow. Lance was in heat a Keith was covered in Owen-- the _sheriff’s_ \--bloody remains. They had to run, where he didn’t know but it was thankfully late at night, hopefully the shadows can hide them until they escaped.

He set Lance down running over to Owen’s body to pull his heavy jacket off. Digging in his pockets he found only two ammo cartridges but it would have to do. Keith stored them in his own jacket moving to pull the rest of Owen’s clothes off. It was disgusting but hopefully Keith could burn them later.

Owen’s face was mostly gone and unrecognizable. He would only be a dead body for the time being, maybe that would buy them some time. Keith dragged the body as best as he could to a nearby dumpster trying not to think about the horror of what he was doing. He hefted the larger body up trying not to gag at the smell and feel of it’s cooling skin. Keith threw the body into the dumpster with straining muscles thankful it didn’t have a lock on it. He covered it with trash burying it before closing the large black lid. Keith then hurried back to Lance wrapping the jacket around him much to Lance’s displeasure.

“Gross.” Lance groaned, even in the midst of heat he liked to complain. The other was shivering a bit still in shock at the situation but struggling against his own body too much to focus on anything. His eyes were glossed over staring at nothing as he breathed heavy gusts of air. He looked completely _fucked_ , Keith tried not to panic at the sight.

“I’m sorry but you’ve got to wear it. It’ll cover up your smell.” Blood, brain, and musky alpha should do the trick even with the strong smell of heat.

Lance wrapped the jacket tighter at that statement cringing at the smell and feel of it.

Keith grabbed the discarded gun putting it into safety mode before tucking it into his coat along with the ammo. He passed the stolen clothes over to Lance who loosely held them.

He lifted Lance off the ground thanking the stars that the lanky omega was as light as he looked. Rushing forward quietly he peeked around the corner relieved that it was still empty. He ran passing the back door as his heart beat out his chest he went further down the alley trying to avoid any lamps that shone from above.

For the most part he stayed in the shadows successfully making it to the edge of town. He made a dash for the outer gates heart in his throat when he heard someone behind him trying to get his attention. Lance whimpered in his arms in fear as footfalls echoed behind them.

“It’s ok Lance,” he whispered. “We’re going to get out of here.” his voice was steady but his blood was pumping in fear. He pushed himself, grateful for the darkness that filled the edge of town.

The footfalls stopped as they passed the gates and kept going.  

He ran for what felt like hours, ran until he couldn’t even see the town as a dot in the distance. He was exhausted but he kept walking until luck blessed them with an outpost right in their sights. It looked abandoned but thankfully had a fireplace to work with along with the shell of a single room.

Keith managed to start a fire with the tank of oil that was left in the automatic fire pit. He knew they could only stay for a few hours to avoid any unwanted company, this place was clearly used before. He burned Owen’s clothes watching the gold medal of his sheriff badge turn red hot in the heat. He laid Lance on his lap, the other omega was looking worst breath coming out ragged as he moaned and writhed in need. Keith could see the sweat on his skin from the light that erupted from Owen’s burning clothes.

It’s been a long time since Keith went into heat but he could sympathize with the pain. It felt like being scorched all over, anything was better than the heat of arousal constantly hitting you in waves. It was torture.

Keith watched Lance through the night wiping his tears and running fingers through his hair. Lance was begging for relief looking up at Keith with glassy eyes as his hips bucking against nothing. Keith hesitated, there was no way Lance was able to consent to Keith touching him in his delirious state. But the smell of his heat was intermingling with Lance’s own scent, tangy sweet making Keith’s mouth water. He feared Lance would end up triggering his own heat even with the homemade suppressants in his system.   

Lance began to sob voice laced with pain. “Keith.” he moaned. “Please, I need,” he hiccuped as he tried to talk eyes squeezed shut in agony. Keith bit his lip thick brows furrowed in worry, conflicted by the throbbing between his own legs and his morals. He couldn’t stand seeing Lance in so much pain, watching him deliriously struggle all night was too much. In the end his instincts won, telling him to help his fellow omega like he was supposed to. _It’s only natural to give another omega heat relief, there’s nothing to be ashamed of._ He told himself ignoring his own desires. 

Finally Keith caved slipping a hand between Lance’s thighs to rub between his wet folds. Lance let out a long groan tightening his thighs around Keith’s hand and grinding down on his fingers. Keith felt himself getting wet despite the situation, he breathed in Lance’s scent climbing on top of him to nip at the scent gland on his neck. Lance gasped exposing the gland further to give Keith access. He pulled Keith close, not giving a damn about the other’s blood covered skin.

“Keith.” Lance whined against his neck trying to grind their bodies closer together scenting him. Keith moved to kiss him, lips clashing violently together sloppy and rushed. Keith moaned into the kiss plunging two fingers in Lance’s wet opening and curling them against his sensitive walls causing Lance to yelp and suck them in deeper. Lance’s walls were impossibly hot, silky ridges caressed his fingers making his own hole clench on nothing. He grinded into Lance’s thigh trying to ease the pressure building between his legs.

He thrust into the other omega in a steady rhythm rubbing his thumb against Lance’s swollen cilt, Keith firmly held him down when he bucked his hips into the touch. He swallowed Lance’s cries of pleasure as they kissed pressing deep into him until Lance bit into his lip harshly, body shaking as pleasure racked through him. Lance clenched around Keith’s slender fingers as his orgasm crashed into him practically screaming Keith’s name as he grounded his hips hard against him. Keith’s heavy lidded gaze couldn’t look away, Lance’s face was covered in a sheen of sweat, dark pink dusted on caramel skin blue eyes wide with pleasure, soft lips swollen and hung open as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Keith wanted to commit Lance’s face to memory, beautiful in the throes of pleasure.  

Slick pooled in Keith’s hand as Lance went boneless. Lance looked sated, skin glowing in the moonlight a blissed out look on his pretty features as he stared up at Keith with a soft gaze. Keith felt wetness between his own legs, he was leaking with arousal. His cheeks were hot lip split and bleeding from Lance’s teeth. He panted collecting himself and ignoring his own urge to rub one out to the image of Lance cumming. He would worry about that later. He felt guilty touching Lance in this state but it seemed to calm the brunette, eventually helping him into a fitful sleep. Keith nodded off a few times himself waking violently every time he dozed too long.

Eventually the sun was on the horizon, it was time to move again.

 

                                                                              

* * *

 

 

They were not lucky enough to find another outpost for miles. Keith tried his best to stay strong if only for Lance to ride out the rest of his heat without worry. There was nothing but blankets of barren sand that seemed to stretch on forever but Keith pushed forward carrying Lance on his back. He almost cried when he eventually came across a group of prickly bushes amongst the sand, he was surprised he didn’t miss them.

The bushes looked intimidating, most inexperienced travellers would bypass the sharp looking plants but Keith learned--after a fit of desperation in the past--that the bushes held luscious fruit. He thrusted his hand in the bushes not caring if the needles scraped his skin pulling out bumpy, circular purple fruit the size of his hand. He set Lance down gently nudging him out of his sleep. He rubbed it clean as best he could holding the fruit up to Lance’s mouth. The brunette hesitated before biting into it, it had relatively soft skin despite it’s bumpy texture. Lance moaned in pleasure as dark purple juices filled his mouth, it was only mildly sweet but the liquid seemed to quench thirst like water.

Lance grabbed the fruit scarfing the rest down, some of it dripping down his face. Keith smiled at the pure bliss on Lance’s face while eating his own share. They filled themselves as much as they could taking a few with them. It wasn’t as filling as a full meal but it would have them survive at least another two days.

By the time they ran out of fruit Lance’s heat was finally subsiding. He was strong enough to walk on his own though he still squirmed in discomfort now and again. Keith was hoping maybe his bright personality would show itself again but he knew Lance’s heat wasn’t the only  thing bothering the other omega. Lance was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes stuck on the ground like he was deep in thought.

Keith tried talking a few times but the other only gave one word answers. Perhaps Lance was upset that Keith touched him during his heat, he felt a pang in his heart at the idea of Lance being mad at him. He bit his lip before he could say anything else to make things worst deciding to give Lance time to think.

Keith became hopeful when they ran into more and more plant life, that usually meant a road would show up and eventually some sign of life. The first sign of life that they ran into, however, wasn’t the ideal company to be around. They eventually came across a stone house that looked decrepit with cracks and dirt covering it. It was the same color as the sand and was surrounded by prickly trees.

The outside was littered with scrap metal making it look more like a junkyard than a normal residence. The doors were closed and there was no light in the windows, so Keith assumed no one was home. That is until he saw a man walking around the corner from the back of the house. The stranger was a slender man wearing a ripped mesh crop top and black pants, he wore gloves despite the heat and his mouth was covered in a dusty red bandana. The rest of his face was covered in soot disguising him further. He was preoccupied with a red disk he held in his hand.

Keith’s stomach dropped when he saw the man. Isn’t it just their luck that they would run into _bandits_ of all things. This must be a hideout then, and there had to be more than one. Bandits never traveled alone. Keith pulled Lance to a set a rocks a few feet away from the place before he could do anything. Lance looked like he was ready to talk to the guy the way he was headed in his direction.

“What the hell Keith, what gives?” he said pushing Keith off. “We haven’t seen another human in a week and you’re hiding from him.”

“He’s not the type to ask for help Lance.” Keith hissed back.

“What do you mean?” Lance’s voice was getting louder. “He probably has food, and a shower.” Lance exclaimed pulling at his dirty clothes. “I really need a shower right now.” Lance snapped. Owen’s gory jacket was long gone lost in the sands somewhere after Lance got tired of it. But he still felt gross in his dirty corset and panties. Keith looked even worst covered in flaking dried blood, sand stuck to his shorts, shirtless with his soiled peacoat draped around him and his hair stiff with dirt and stars knows what else. He looked like a wild animal.

“Lance he’s a bandit. And even if he wasn’t you can’t just waltz over there with barely any clothing still smelling like a ripe omega.” Keith said losing his patience with Lance. Sure Lance had no shame in showing his body but his survival skills seems to be lacking, at least in this situation.

“Bandit?” Lance said worry lacing his voice. “Dude we are so screwed, how’re we going to sneak past him?” he grabbed Keith fear evident on his face.

“We’re not.” Keith said pulling out the gun from his pocket and grabbing Lance’s hand placing the weapon in his palm. “Cover me.” he said simply.

Lance shoved the gun back panicking. “Woah, woah, woah I didn’t sign up to be some super spy on a mission. I’m not shooting anyone else.” His eyebrows creased with worry looking away as if the sight of the gun was too much.

Keith felt a pang again closing his eyes and shoving his feeling of guilt away. He knew how hard it was to hurt or kill someone, even he had a hard time dealing with it despite his violent tendencies. Lance had no real experience in combat so it must’ve been hard on him even doing what he did to a pig like Owen. Still, sometimes you had to do terrible things to survive and Keith wasn’t backing down.

“Look you don’t have to shoot anyone just help me out if I get in trouble ok? Maybe just scare them a bit so they back down.” Keith said searching Lance’s face for a change of heart. Lance stared at the ground reluctant.

“We have no idea when we’ll find resources again, and these guys won’t give it up without a fight.” Keith insisted. “Please Lance just trust me, I know what I’m doing. I have your back.” he reached out grabbing Lance’s hand, it was shaking in Keith’s grip.

Lance finally looked up to meet Keith’s intense gaze staring deep into violet eyes pleading with him.

“Just try not to kill anyone ok?” Lance said with a smirk though his voice wavered. Keith sighed in relief at his answer.

“I’ll try.”

 

                                                                               

* * *

 

 

It turns out sparing a life is easier when the other person doesn’t know how to fight. Even under Keith’s condition he found it laughably easy to outsmart the four bandits in the hideout. The first was easy to sneak up on Keith choked him out before he had a chance to scream. Once he discovered the door was open he gestured for Lance to follow. The brunette frantically tried to keep up with him holding the gun with a stiff unsure posture.

The other two were just as easy to knock out though he had to swing a chair at the third one making too much noise in the process. The fourth ran down yelling and pointing his gun at Keith who faked a surrender only to have Lance sneak up on the bandit, pistol whipping him from behind with shaking hands.

They looked down at the last bandit Keith in shock at Lance’s speed and Lance trying to calm the adrenaline in his veins.

“You hit him kind of hard there Lance.” Keith looked at the other punching his shoulder lightly. “Nice one. I’m glad you’ve got my back but let’s see if he’s still alive.” Keith joked kneeling down and checking the man’s pulse feeling it throb against his finger. Lance scratched the back of his neck grinning like an idiot. He was happy he didn’t have to shoot anyone but Keith’s comment made him ecstatic. He didn’t think taking down bandits would feel this rewarding.   

“He’s fine, come on we have to search for weapons and tie them up.” Keith said, suddenly serious again.

“T-tie them up?” Lance gawked, they were going full blown criminal here. Well, he supposed they already did that awhile ago. He just wasn’t ready for the whole holding people captive thing.

“Don’t worry I can do the tying.” Keith said finding rope in a small closet and testing its strength. Lance tried not to stare at the look of anticipation on Keith’s face.

They found a few small knives and a large, very shiny, very sharp hunting knife that Keith seemed a little too fond of. They stripped the men to their underwear on Keith’s orders sitting them down in wooden kitchen chairs before Keith went to work on their bindings. Lance couldn’t help but be impressed, the bindings were intricate enough to bring a dominatrix to shame. There was no getting out of those without cutting yourself out.

Keith stepped back admiring his work before shrugging off his coat and throwing it. Three bandits were hogtied on the ground, the one who had the gun was tied to a chair arms back and both legs wrapped tightly against the chair’s legs. All the bandits were blindfolded as well. He turned to Lance who hovered in the doorway of the kitchen still trying to grasp the situation.

“They’re going to wake up soon, I’ve got to interrogate them for some info.” Keith said calmly before looking down nervously biting his lip before looking up at Lance again. “Just don’t look at me differently after this ok?” Lance arched a brow at Keith’s insecure tone not sure where it came from.

“Why would I look at you differently?” Lance scoffed trying to sound nonchalant as he waved off the comment. On the inside he was nervous as hell about Keith’s statement. What the did that even mean?

He got his answer when the bandit in the chair started to stir. The man grunted in pain probably fighting a massive headache at the moment. He started struggling immediately looking around frantically. The rope didn’t budge an inch his movement only succeeding in making the chair scrape against the floor.

Keith’s face was stoic walking over to the weapons laid out on the kitchen counter. He picked up the large hunting knife strolling over to the bandit. The man freaked out more when he heard footsteps, he started cursing loudly.

“What the fuck!! Untie me you little shit.” he yelled breath labored yet he continued to yell curses.

Keith calmly stepped in front of him grabbing his greasy hair to yank his head back and shove the tip of the knife under his chin hearing Lance gasp in the background. The tip of the knife pierced his skin but went no deeper. The bandit stopped talking breath hitched in fear, sweat poured down his taut neck. Keith leaned forward close to the bandit’s face.

“I think it’s in your best interest to stop yelling, you don’t want to attract any attention.” Keith said, his voice was a few octaves deeper than Lance was used to.

The man grit his teeth in anger unwilling to yank his head out of Keith’s iron grip and risk being skewered by the knife.

“Fuck you bitch.” the bandit said through grit teeth. Keith let go of his hair standing straight, there was quiet tension for a beat before Keith backhanded the man making the chair slide along the ground with the force of it’s impact. He barely waited for the bandit to recover before grabbing his hair and punching him square in his jaw.

Lance stared wide-eyed as Keith gripped his hair roughly again yanking the man’s head back with more force making him yelp in pain. He growled something in the man’s ear that Lance didn’t catch pushing the man’s head roughly and letting his hair go.

“Now I’m going to ask a few questions, I want this to be easy for both of us. I’m sure there’s a mutual desire for you to stay in one piece.” Keith said in a saccharine tone. The bandit began to fidget nervously despite his attempt to look calm. He had blood running down his chin head slightly hung.

“Since this is definitely your hideout I’m guessing you might have a stash somewhere. Where is it?” Keith tapped the knife against his own palm waiting for an answer.

The man stayed silent for a while before speaking. “There’s no _stash_.” he sneered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith smirked, the man’s hesitation told him everything he needed to know. Time to drag it out of the bandit.

He lifted his right leg stomping down on the man’s crotch with one of the scuffed heels that were still on his feet. He grinded his foot down hearing the man’s screams get louder his voice breaking from the strain on his throat.

“What was that?” Keith taunted pushing more of his weight into the foot lodged in the man’s ballsack. The bandit tried pulling away his legs trembling from the pain, he sounded close to tears.

“I guess you don’t need your balls anymore.” Keith’s voice was calm through all the screaming. The bandit finally yelled that it was in the hallway closet sobbing when Keith pulled his foot away. He didn’t believe the bandit but he humored him.

“Ok, my friend is going to check, if you’re lying you’re really going to regret it.” keith said looking over to Lance. Lance jumped at the gleam in his eyes, he looked like a completely different person, the awkward sweet side of Keith was nowhere to be seen.

He rushed over to the closet near the kitchen peeping in to see that is was completely empty. A part of him didn’t want to tell Keith, he couldn’t imagine what Keith would do to the man. Keith would know either way if he came up empty handed, he sighed yelling that the closet was empty. He reluctantly walked back to the kitchen.

Keith was smiling but his eyes showed how pissed he was. He was behind the chair fiddling with something.

“I don’t think you’re very useful alive since you lie so much.” Keith said in a dark tone. “I think I should probably kill you and maybe interrogate your friends instead.” he said all the taunting gone from his tone.

“No--” the guy began to say but was cut off when Keith wrapped a cloth around his neck choking him. He beared down on the guy not releasing his grip even when the man started sputtering struggling wildly. Lance looked on in fear, Keith was really going to kill the bandit if he didn’t stop.

Just before Lance could tell him to stop Keith loosen the cloth. Apparently the man tried to squeak out a coherent sentence.

“What was that?” Keith looked down expectantly. The man coughed violently whispering something barely audible after.

Keith nodded looking to Lance again. “Ok, it is in the hallway closet just under the floor planks.” Keith scoffed. “Should’ve been more specific.” He pat the man’s shoulder standing up to walk around him again. Lance left actually finding a sack of items this time. It was mostly jewelry with two stacks of credits and, strangely enough, phone parts.

Lance brought the stash to Keith hoping it was over now. Keith grunted in approval setting the bag down.

“Thank you. Now, I’ve got a few more questions for you.” Keith said.

Lance sat against the counter and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Thankfully the rest of the questioning went a lot easier after Keith made his point very violently. The man didn’t know much about the capital but he was able to point them in the direction of civilization. After Keith washed the blood off his hands (Lance shivered at the thought) they left the bandits alone.

Luckily the shitty hideout had a shower, a shitty shower that looked more like a bucket on a stick but it worked fine for what they wanted.

They showered together to save water shivering in the cold temperature but grateful for finally being somewhat clean. Lance was annoyed that they had to change into the bandits clothes anyway, the scent of his heat was finally off him but his natural smell needed to be covered. Keith convinced him that it was the best choice anyway to stay conspicuous.  

They found smoked dried meat in the kitchen cabinet, sacks of lukewarm water sat in a broken cooler. I wasn’t the best meal but Keith and Lance ate their fill, happy to be decently full for the first time in a while.  

“Ah, it feels good to eat meat. I was going to puke if I had to eat another fruit.” Lance stretched his long limbs leaning into the cheap couch he sat on. An old battered TV was on dim light glowing on their skin while Lance watched the images on the screen. Keith sat next to him picking at the water sack in his lap.

“Hey, are you doing ok?” Keith asked not directly looking at Lance. The brunette looked away from the TV studying his face and frowning when he saw Keith’s guilty expression.

“Well, a lot happened in a really short amount of time.” Lance let out a world weary sigh. “I’ve never experienced so many different things at once, it’s a lot to take in.” Lance blushed suddenly. “Sorry for going all horn-dog on you by the way. Didn’t make things better.” Lance tried to push down memories of that night not wanting the heated images of Keith touching him to affect him too much.

Keith laughed shaking his head. “Why are you apologizing? It’s natural. I feel bad for touching you without your consent.” Keith said.

Lance didn’t feel bad about it at all. “Omegas look out for each other.” Lance shrugged. “You were only following your instincts.” he didn’t mention how good it felt or how much he wanted Keith back inside him, how he wanted to go even further than they did that night.

Keith seemed to relax at that statement but then he paused brows creased in worry.

“I hope I didn’t scare you back there.” Keith said nervously.

The comment brought Lance back to that moment, Keith torturing the man as his violet eyes danced in the sunlight. Keith’s sadistic expression flashed in his mind making his heart thunder in his chest. In that moment Lance was questioning just who he befriended at the Desert Willow. He thought he'd seen all sides of Keith. The dark-haired omega was grumpy, brash, sultry, sweet; Lance pegged him as so many things but _dangerous_.     

But Lance realized that that didn’t matter to him. Sure he sees Keith in a different light but he can’t forget all those times that they bonded. A bond he now knows was very omegan in nature. Keith was his friend, a fellow omega, he was a strong omega fighting against the same world that tried to destroy people like them in the first place. He was only trying to survive, Lance couldn’t be mad about that. Besides, there was something exhilarating about seeing Keith in skimpy clothing while torturing a man.

Lance was a bit concerned about that last thought.

“It’s fine dude I mean it was kind of cool seeing you go all savage on that bandit. Omegas don’t usually do that type of thing.” Lance shrugged reassuring Keith with a small smile.

Keith smiled back the tension visibly leaving his body. He was sure Lance would abandon him after what he witnessed. It scared Keith to admit he had enjoyed it to some extent. There was always something off about him that scared others away. He was too intense, too serious, too unhinged. Yet here Lance was still by his side despite all the trauma he must be going through.

Keith didn’t know what possessed him but he was suddenly hugging Lance catching the other off guard. A second later Lance was hugging him back burying his face in Keith’s neck. Lance squeezed him tight eyes pricking with tears as the events of the last few days hit him all at once. Keith continued to hold him quietly mingling their scents together. It was grounding in the best way.

Lance opened his eyes loosening his grip when he saw a new image flash onto the TV screen. His own face was staring back at him. He jumped letting a very confused Keith go and running to the TV. He turned it up intently listening, he heard Keith’s intake of breath behind him. Their faces disappeared momentarily, replaced by a straight faced news anchor.

_We still only have one lead on the case for Sheriff Owen who went missing a few days ago. The sheriff was last seen at the Desert Willow, a popular “omega house” located  in the town center._

The two omegas wracked their minds for answers. Keith stared in disbelief frozen on the couch. How was Owen still deemed “missing”? He knew he did a shit job covering the evidence, someone had to have taken out the trash and seen the body or rather _smelled_ it at the point. Not to mention the blood and remains he couldn’t clean up. They killed the town sheriff, Lester should have been the first to notice, then again Keith was sure the man had alcohol poisoning with the amount he drank that night.

Something wasn’t right, but Keith couldn’t put his finger on it. He was interrupted by the image of them flashing back on screen.

 _Again we update you with the image of these two workers who went missing at the same time as Sheriff_ _Owen, these are only rough sketches but one is said to be light in complexion with dark hair, the other brown skin with short brown hair. We believe their birth names are ‘Keith’ and ‘Lance’ respectively._

Lance’s heart sank. He was thankful for how little they knew and that the sketches were horribly drawn but he couldn’t help but feel both anxious and strangely excited. It finally really hit him, he was a criminal on the run with the only other omega in the world. What the fuck was his life?

_Officers predict that the disappearance of these two betas have a connection to the missing sheriff. The owner of Desert Willow is still being questioned but the search for the two betas is ongoing. Please contact Black Hole authorities if you’ve seen any of the missing persons._

They both let out a breath as the news report ended moving onto a different story. Keith couldn’t fathom why the body was still missing but they didn’t want to question their luck. They weren’t charged with murder yet, just deemed missing. No one would really put as much effort into finding a couple of betas if an alpha is missing. They couldn’t let their guard down though, Lester would connect the dots if he hasn’t already. This saved them more time but not for long.

Lance slumped back onto his hands looking back at Keith with an unreadable expression. Keith looked back running his hand through thick locks. Lance stood up his posture resolute. He sat back next to Keith grabbing his hand in a steel grip. He had a feeling their bond would get even stronger from now on, nothing brings two people closer than murdering a man and running.

“Fuck.” Lance said breathlessly before his eyes hardened. “Let’s do this shit.” there was no context needed for Keith to understand. Lance’s nervousness was gone replaced by the strangest mix of anxiety and determination. He knew their life was changing forever and a part of him looked liberated after accepting the fact.

Keith smiled despite himself. “Ok, partner in crime.” Keith laughed away his nerves. “Let’s move.”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is brought to you by Rihanna who's music seriously matches the theme of this entire story. 
> 
> I'm back! Sorry for the wait! As you can see this chapter was longer, I hope that makes up for it a bit! What did ya'll think of this chapter? I was a bit nervous posting it because murder is seriously hard to write (been marathoning deadly women for inspiration lol). Also, Desert Willow isn't completely out of the picture yet nor are their personas don't worry.
> 
> Anyways thank you all so so so so much for all the support! I can't even describe how happy I am right now!
> 
> btw a certain big boy with beautiful wing tips is coming ;) so if you're here for the sheith get ready.


	6. G4L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a few set backs and Lance deals with some demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back already I know annoying right? Just wanted to say this is the first part of a chapter I had to split in half so the next part is coming later today. Anyways, Enjoy!

Keith and Lance’s luck continued when they left that night. They took what they could from the bandits including two messenger bags to carry everything. Their feet finally found some rest when they discovered they could fit into the stolen bandit boots along with their much more practical clothing.

If that wasn’t already a relief they practically fell over when they discovered a hovercraft hidden in the back of the hide out. The thing wasn’t a recent model by any means and could probably use a tune up or two as well as a fresh paint job but it could run. Anything was better than walking on brutal sands again.

Keith stole hovercrafts every now and again making him the better choice for the driver despite Lance insisting he had experience. Keith disregarded those claims grabbing the handles and sitting on the front seat. It was conveniently a two seater so Lance plopped on the back wrapping his arms around Keith’s thin waist and rolling his eyes.

They set off flying across blankets of sand as they made their way to civilization. Lance leaned back letting the wind flow through his short locks feeling Keith’s warm body against him. Weirdly enough he’s never felt so free until that moment riding on the hovercraft with Keith and forgetting his woes. Keith sped up letting out a laugh when Lance whooped in excitement. 

The hovercraft got them farther than ever crossing county line after county line until they found themselves in completely unfamiliar territory. Of course the machine chose that moment to sputter in warning before the engine began to cry out pitifully. Keith looked down a sense of foreboding creeping up on him. Goddamn it. The hovercraft began to slow down stopping eventually. He cursed trying to start the piece of junk up again with no result.

“Fuck!” he cursed louder waking Lance from his cat nap.

“What, what! What happened?” Lance said sleepily looking around.

“The piece of shit died on me.” Keith growled shaking the handles as if that would make it move.       

They both got off inspecting it and coming up with nothing. Keith huffed in anger kicking the machine violently, his blood boiling.

“Chill dude what the fuck! You’re going to break it!” Lance snapped pushing Keith away from the hovercraft.

“It’s already fucking broken.” Keith retorted pushing Lance back. Lance stumbled with a grunt, irritation shooting through him.

“Well you’re making it _worst_!” he yelled yanking Keith by his shirt and making their heads connect.

“Get _off_ me!” Keith growled digging his nails into Lance’s hand and ripping his hand away. Their screaming match continued to escalate until they were interrupted by a loud beep by the road.

They both froze fists gripping each other’s shirts with confusion on their faces. They looked over to see a pickup truck parked beside them. A scruffy older man leaned out the truck giving them a curious look.

“What ya’ll doing out here arguing like a pair’a spitting cats?” He said amusement clear in his voice. His words were barely understandable with his thick accent.

Keith glared at the man warily. Lance, however, pushed Keith away brushing imaginary dirt off before making his way to the truck. Keith looked alarmed calling Lance’s name but it fell on deaf ears.

“We’re stranded.” Lance said leaning against the truck when the man went to sit fully in his seat again. Keith tensed with caution ready to intervene when the man piqued up.

“ ‘s that right?” he said with interest stroking his chin. “That your hovercraft?” he nodded over to the broken machine.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed looking meek and helpless despite his behavior only a few minutes ago. “We need help, we can’t push that big old thing on our own.” Lance pouted. Keith crossed his arms arching an eyebrow, he could hear Lance’s tone change, that pouty tone sounded an awful lot like Lance when he was channeling Blue and wanted something from a patron.

“Well I can help ya, just let me get that hovercraft in the back.” he said, Lance beamed moving away to walk back to Keith shooting him a look that said ‘don’t mess this up’ when Keith furrowed his brows stubbornly.

The man looked to be in his 40’s but was rather fit his dark mustache and hair only graying slightly. He managed to lift the hovercraft on his own, an impressive show of strength. Keith rolled his eyes, this guy was definitely an alpha.

The man gestured for them to get in Keith hesitated not trusting the situation one bit. Lance grabbed his hand whispering in Keith’s ear “Just trust me.” before urging him forward. Keith sighed walking along side him. Lance trusted him, he had to show that he trusted Lance too.

If things did go wrong, he didn’t mind shedding a bit more blood.

Keith sat in the back while Lance sat in front wanting to keep an eye on the stranger. The man smiled at Lance. “All set?” he asked.

Lance nodded and smiled back. “Sure am, thanks by the way.” his tone was more flirty, lighter than usual.

“No problem.”

They rode for a while filling the silence with a bit of talking here and there. Keith was mostly silent, his arms were crossed and guarded staring daggers at the man driving them to an unknown destination.  

“You know I have a shop nearby, we can stop by there if you want.” he said eyes on the road for once. They drifted over to Lance more often than not, Lance wasn’t even dressed that attractively, only wearing baggy pants and a mesh crop top but the man stared regardless.

“What’s your names by the way?” he asked making Keith and Lance stiffen simultaneously. Lance trained his face into a nonchalant look.

“Azul.” he said simply in a purr. Keith wasn’t sure why hearing that simple phrase provoked very dirty thoughts.

“Ppalgan.” Keith said feeling silly for copying off of Lance. He wasn’t as good at lying it seemed.

“Those some strange sounding names, where ya’ll from?” the questioning made them both even more nervous Keith felt the urge to end the man right there just in case he was on to them.

“My you’ve got a lot of questions.” Lance said in amusement. He could sense the animosity flowing from Keith and tried his best to diffuse the situation before Keith was forced to. He put a slender hand on the man’s thigh tilting his head.

“You didn’t even tell us your name. Kind of rude if you ask me.” The stranger smiled.

“It’s Ralph. Nice to meet you.”

Lance managed to distract him with small talk long enough for them to reach their destination. The shop was small and in the middle of nowhere much to the omegas disappointment but it looked decent enough and had a convenience store right next to it.

They moved the hovercraft into the garage Keith went to stock up on items begrudgingly leaving Lance with Ralph. He nervously looked around the store hoping not to  suddenly see a wanted poster of them. He knew he was being paranoid but being too lax could put them in deep shit. Well, in _deeper_ shit. After some time he got what they needed walking out to see Lance leaning against a gas pump smiling ear to ear.

What the hell was he up to? Keith looked confused walking up to Lance.

“You ok? What happened?” Keith said observing the shit eating grin on Lance’s face.

“Oh I’m doing great since our trusty hovercraft is getting fixed right now...” Lance had a snotty look on his face. Keith could barely hold back the urge to smack him.       

“We can’t afford it Lance you know that, why would you take--”       

“...for free.” Lance continued interrupting Keith. Keith’s brows raised in disbelief.

“Wait what?” he said. “There’s got to be a catch, no one just gives things away for free.” Keith said narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Even with the bandit’s stash it would be costly, and mechanics were known for conning people into paying more than was necessary. There was no reason to trust that guy. He probably would make them pay in the end.

“Well,” Lance paused looking away. “I didn’t pay in _cash_ per say.” the other omega looked puzzled until it occurred to him what happened, blush spread on his face.

“What did you do Lance?” Keith couldn’t hold back the accusation in his voice. Lance put his hands on his hips clearly irritated by Keith’s questions.

“I just--you know--gave him the best handjob of his life, why does it even matter what I did?” Lance exclaimed beyond exasperated.

Keith shouldn’t have been surprised, he really shouldn’t have but he couldn’t help but feel angry that Lance had to do that. Flirting was one thing but this was prostitution, they never even did that type of thing at Desert Willow. Or did Lance? Without Keith knowing? Keith felt a strange sense of betrayal.

“Is this how you always get alphas to do your bidding? By giving them handjobs?” Keith couldn’t help but feel hurt, wondering what else Lance does this behind his back. Keith felt like a failure, why did Lance have to stoop to that level? Because he couldn’t provide for them enough for Lance to feel secure?

Lance looked appalled, hurt by Keith’s judgmental tone. “What the hell did you think I did before you came along? Before Desert Willow was even a thing, huh? How did you think I survived?” Lance spat out angrily his fists shaking.

Keith flinched back looking down guiltily. “You could’ve come to me first, we could’ve figured this out.” Keith grumbled the bass gone from his voice. Lance ignored the pang in his chest staring Keith down defiantly.

“Not everyone can fight like you Keith! We’re not all badass assassins or whatever you were before you met me! I’m struggling to even keep up with you at this point! I’m trying not to be dead weight ok? I’m out of my element but I know what I’m good at. This is all I’m good at and I’m just trying to help!” Lance ranted voice shaking with emotion as his insecurities poured out of him.

Keith looked up face somber as his guilt borrowed deeper. He’d always seen Lance as a sheltered person, a carefree person who only knew the nightlife. But Lance was a survivor, Keith saw him in all his glory at the Desert Willow, a shining beacon of confidence and strength. He never even considered what it must’ve took to get to that luxurious lifestyle all by himself, the hard nights and constant grinding that Lance must’ve endured to hold the lofty title of “top earner”.

They were polar opposites. Keith was a killer and a thief all his life, learning to take what he wanted by brute force and violence. Lance was different, he was a people’s person, a lover, someone who mastered the art of seduction choosing to invoke the will of others rather than pry it from their cold dead hands like Keith did.

Lance respected Keith and accepted him for his differences yet here Keith was _slut-shaming_ Lance instead of thanking him for what he did. He felt like a jack-ass.

“I’m sorry.” Keith said stepping closer to Lance who brushed away angry tears. “I’m so used to being on my on I don’t know how to human sometimes.” Keith said with a dry laugh, he was surprised to see the other boy holding back a laugh of his own.   

“Yeah you’ve got the right.” Lance said looking relieved like he could finally breath again. He pushed Keith lightly with a small smile. “I’ll try to be more open in the future. Don't be mad when I overshare.”

Keith nodded smirking. “I hope you didn’t just touch me with the hand you had on his dick.” he joked wrinkling his nose. Lance gawked at him blushing before telling him to shut it.

 

* * *

 

 

The hovercraft was up and running a few hours later with a full tank and even a tune up thrown in. Ralph even gave Lance a bit of extra gas for the road earning a kiss on the cheek from Lance and a grunt of approval from Keith. He still didn’t like that Ralph accepted sexual favors from Lance but at least he was friendly and useful.

Ralph told them plenty about the area giving them landmarks to go by. Apparently they were close to a city. Keith couldn’t help but feel relieved, they could definitely work with that. Ralph slipped a paper to Lance before giving them a cheery farewell, wishing them luck on their journey before Keith sped off with Lance clinging onto him for dear life.

With Ralph’s help they eventually made it to "Paradise City". It probably wasn’t as impressive as the capital but it was an amazing sight compared to the backwater towns that Keith and Lance knew. Tall buildings made from tough sandstone surrounded them, dirt roads and walk ways turned into mazes. There were crowds everywhere large markets and bazaars selling confections Lance and Keith have never seen before. They must’ve entered through downtown with all the commotion going on.

They tried not to gape in wonder too much focusing on finding a place to stay and a place to buy herbs. The hotels and even the motels were more expensive than they expected and they nearly spent all their money on a room in a motel on the outskirts of downtown. The place was the most decent room they’ve stayed in for ages, the cheap red satin sheets and peeled beige walls looked like paradise compared to sleeping on cold sand.  

Keith racked his brain for a plan, they sold the rest of their stash but didn't get much for it, they still needed to buy a considerable amount of heat suppressing herbs if they wanted to have a lasting supply. The herbs themselves tended to be rather expensive at times. Not to mention he _really_ wanted to buy new clothes. They could look for jobs but he had no idea when they would have to go on the run again.  

“Ah, let’s stay here for a while.” Lance sighed fresh out the shower. Keith wouldn’t want to stay anywhere for too long but being completely clean for once was a great relief.

“We need money.” Keith said making Lance groan as he threw himself on the bed next to him.

“Don’t remind me.” Lance said looking up at Keith who looked incredibly anxious. Lance sat up poking Keith between his eyebrows and smirking. Keith slapped his hand away. 

“Chill.” Lance said. “We’ll think of something.” Lance thought for a moment a smile blooming on his face. Keith envied Lance’s laid back attitude sometimes, he wondered how the other boy could wave worries away like nothing.

Lance got up sitting shoulder to shoulder with Keith and leaning his head on the other omega. Keith could smell his calming scent wanting to nuzzle into it. They both sat in the motel robes making both their smells even more noticeable.

“You know, we’ve been getting by doing it your way.” Lance said dipping a hand under Keith’s robe. “We’re in the city now. There’re sooo many opportunities here.” Lance said, a suggestive lilt to his voice. Keith shivered feeling Lance’s hand run over his chest brushing past a nipple.

“I’m not selling my body.” Keith groaned though he didn’t move Lance’s hand.

“Who said we had to?” Lance scoffed. He would never put Keith in a situation he was uncomfortable with and being on the road so long gave him time to think. Keith was rubbing off on him, the more they took from alphas the more empowered he felt. They didn’t even have to play nice to do it either. Lance thought about how powerful Keith was when he beat the bandits into submission and shivered in pleasure. He didn’t want to admit it but somehow killing a man and becoming a criminal has changed him, and he can’t say he disliked the change.

Keith looked at him catching on to his drift. It seems Lance’s manipulative nature was evolving into something new and possibly dangerous. His lips tilted into a smug grin locking eyes with Lance and feeling the excitement between them. It was just so easy to do what Lance was suggesting, so _tempting_. He glanced over to his stolen knife sitting on the night stand before looking back at Lance who had a coy smile on his face still running a hand down his torso lightly. He let out a soft laugh kissing Lance before grabbing his knife. He got up as he started to strip, looking over he could see excitement mixed with desire while Lance watched him, he knew his eyes were burning with it too.

This was necessary, afterall they had to survive some way. 

“So what’s the plan?”  

They went back downtown deciding a red light district would be a familiar playground. They sported new clothes only able to afford plain jeans and t’s though Lance made sure to pick out the tightest clothing he could find much to Keith’s discomfort.

Unfortunately a city red light district was as familiar as planet mars. It was nothing like what they expected. The glitz of even a smaller city like that one was way more glossy than the Black Hole. Keith and Lance suddenly felt like hillbillies in their plain clothes and cheap perfume gawking at the bright lights. There were holograms everywhere many with naked bodies or models in suggestive poses.

The crowd was diverse with different races, some aliens were completely unrecognizable to the two. Promoters lined the street passing out flyers for clubs and bars yelling obnoxiously to passerbys. An elaborately dressed yet scantily clad alien stood in front of a rather large flashy building. They had blue dotted skin and massive arms, Keith stared openly earning a wink from the alien who started  giggling when he blinked at them in surprise.

“Dude…” was all Keith said.

“I know.” Lance replied. He sounded more unsure than he did earlier clearly intimidated by how _new_ everything was. Keith bumped his shoulder giving him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Lance nodded at the silent support grabbing Keith’s hand a pulling them deeper into the crowd.

They eventually found their mark. The bars were easy access and they had no problem slipping into the crowded space. They spotted a man already drunk at the bar who obviously had no problem with spending credits. He was laughing loudly with the bartender who joked along with him as he poured another drink. Lance had to pushed down a bit of guilt, it was a lot easier to imagine doing this without a human face attached to the victim. The word _victim_ sounded sour in his head.

They stayed on the small dance floor for a while watching the man. Keith could barely think over the loud electronic-country mash up that was blaring loudly but he eventually focused when the man went to get up.They both tensed when he walked towards the bathroom, This was their chance.

The bathroom entrance was mostly empty so they waited there for him to come out, he eventually did fixing his pants before looking up to see both Lance and Keith smiling at him. They tried to look casual as they locked eyes the man who looked perplexed then smiled back arching a brow. There was a silent conversation before Lance gave the man a once over and turning to leave. Lance seemed to really know what he was doing so Keith followed awkwardly only glancing back to see the man following them like a trained dog. Keith didn’t know what the fuck just happened but apparently Lance had mind control powers.

They led him to the back Keith getting more nervous as they went. Lance was nervous too but felt he needed to keep control of the situation for the hit to work. The man grabbed them both by the waist getting more confident when they exited into an alley. Keith suddenly felt his stomach drop, nothing good ever happened in alleys especially concerning what happened to Lance. He looked over to see Lance looking a bit uncomfortable before erasing the expression altogether.

Lance really was better at hiding emotions than Keith thought. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“How much fer the two of yas?” the man slurred leaving them to lean on a dirty wall.

“Depends, we have a lot of talents.” Lance said, his accent was different, the roll of his tongue more loose than before dancing over the words. He grabbed the man’s hand turning them so Lance was against the wall pulling the man closer. Everything about his posture was submissive and vulnerable. Keith shook away any over-protective feelings that welled up. This was Lance’s game, and he had to play along.

“It won’t be cheap, but I promise it’ll be worth it.” Keith said letting his words come out as a light drawl. He walked behind the man running his hands up rough pants. The man’s breaths became heavy from excitement effectively grossing Keith out.

“What’re you going to do to earn it?” said the man teasing. They both giggled at the statement.

“Nothing.” Keith heard Lance say before the man stiffened. He heard a click prompting Keith to pull out his knife. He didn’t even have time to question when Lance was able to pull out his gun.

“What the fuck!” the man exclaimed trying to back up only to have Keith’s knife shoved against his back.  

“We don’t really offer the services you want but we’ll be happy to take those credits off you.” Lance said the statement coming off much more smooth with the fake accent. The man raised his hands shaking in fear or anger Keith didn’t know. Keith reached in the man’s pockets taking his wallet and finding a nice pocket watch to take as well.

The man suddenly started struggling grabbing for Lance’s gun in a last ditch attempt to take control. Lance cursed fighting him off before Keith yanked the taller man back by his collar, Lance caught on quick pushing him back more and making him topple to the ground. Keith didn't expect to see such an aggressive expression on Lance’s face.

“Stay down.” Lance said when the man scrambled on the ground. The man must’ve been running on liquid courage because he started to sit up anyway.

“I told you to stay down!” Lance growled kicking the man in the stomach harshly dragging a pained groan out of him. Keith stood shocked looking between Lance and the stranger frantically. Lance had an uncharacteristically cold look in his eyes, his blues more icy than usual. Keith could recognize the boiling rage beneath frost as Lance’s grip tightened on the gun ready to pull the trigger. Keith _really_ wished Lance wasn’t so good at hiding his emotions behind a playful mask. Lance was never ready for this hit, Keith should’ve known better than to let this happen.

Keith acted fast swiftly kicking the man in the face to knock him out cold. Lance gasped but still looked down at the man, hands shaking on the gun and knuckles strained white. Keith tucked his knife away approaching Lance and grabbing his face with both hands. He forced Lance to look at him.

“Lance, it’s ok man. You can put the gun down you’re ok.” Lance was in a daze his eyes dark. He could see Lance’s chest pumping, he blinked as if he just realized Keith was there. Shit, he was out of it. Keith had to get them somewhere safe.

“Breathe for me okay, just, take a breath.” he said noticing how Lance relaxed slowly bringing the gun down. Keith smiled sweat glistening on his face from adrenaline.

“We’ve got to get out of here okay?” Keith said grabbing Lance’s hand and slowly taking the gun. Lance nodded slightly still looking a bit dazed, he let Keith guide him out the alley.

               

* * *

 

 

Two weeks has passed. The money from their first hit got them the medicine they needed and a much better room to stay in. They were able to buy herbs that were otherwise unattainable, making a new batch of heat suppressants together helped to distract Lance for a while. They shared recipes and failed experiments laughing at the other's stories. Keith almost wanted the domestic moment to last forever.  

It wasn’t like the hit was unsuccessful, it paid off generously. Keith just didn’t think it was worth seeing Lance’s trauma resurface. He started to rethink the possibility of finding a temporary job but his colorful history of crime reminded him that getting too familiar with anyone else was unwise. Especially since he was the much more seasoned criminal of the two.

Lance tried to insist he was okay, after they started spending the money he seemed genuinely happy feeling the high of shopping and splurging again. He tried countless times to convince Keith to do another hit with him but Keith was reluctant. Lance finally snapped after Keith suggested he should go solo yelling that Keith was coddling him too much.

“We’re already in this man,” Lance exclaimed. “We’re supposed to be ride or die right?” Keith scrunched his nose at the term but the sincerity in Lance’s eyes were pleading with him. He was softer than he thought.

He eventually decided to try again. They hit another mark in a different bar, then at a club, then on the secluded streets near a corner market. Lance agreed to stay back when Keith told him to but there were times when he got _Keith_ out of a tough situation. That was what seemed to drive Lance now, it made him get out of his head for a while, the desire to protect Keith grounded him. Keith learned Lance was very efficient with a leveled head. The were getting the hang of it, finding their rhythm and utilizing their strengths. Soon they were much more confident in taking what they wanted. 

“Look at all this Keith, fuck.” Lance said breathlessly, pouring credits onto the king sized bed of their new temporary room. They ditched the motel scene a while ago able to afford a more decent hotel in the city. The room was no luxury suite but it was nice, a soft royal blue bed, dark plush carpets and all the necessities that comes with a living space.

Lance laid on the pile of cash rolling around and making a credit angel of all things. Keith rolled his eyes but couldn’t deny his excitement either. They hit the jackpot, ended up going home with a man who was more much well off than they expected. Keith got him black out drunk while Lance combed through the house successfully sniffing out quite the stash. It was exhilarating how _easy_ it was to take from men who were supposed to be superior.

He jumped on the bed with Lance humoring him for once and laying out next to him. They both laughed throwing credits at each other still giddy from the thrill of the hit. They stopped their horse playing looking at each other with beaming smiles, Keith reached over grabbing Lance’s hand.

“I’m proud of you, you’re more of a ninja than I thought.” Keith shook his head against the bed. Lance blushed at the praise but hid his embarrassment with a coy look.

“You’re the one who’s gotten too good at the art of seduction. How the hell did a light weight like you manage to drink a big dude under the table?” Lance said perplexed.

“Apparently my nipples were too distracting for him to notice I was throwing back shots of water.” Keith bragged. Lance snorted a laugh, he couldn’t blame the man.

“You somehow get ten times more hotter after a hit.” Lance joked though his eyes held a bit of arousal.

“Oh yeah?” Keith said, eyes flicking from Lance’s lips back to his eyes. Lance moved forward credits stuck to his face as he kissed Keith deeply. A groan came from Keith moving closer to Lance and running his hand down the swell of Lance’s hip. Their lips separated with a smack Lance nuzzled Keith’s nose fiddling with Keith’s shirt.

“Hey let’s go shopping tomorrow.” Lance said suddenly. Keith was sure Lance had a shopping addiction. He was always obsessed with luxurious things.

“We need new clothes,” Lance explained further. “I think we should start going after bigger fish.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this is part one so the next chapter is coming later today and it's one a lot of ya'll have been waiting for haha 
> 
> Please excuse my butchering of languages including my native one, also I'm sorry I keep torturing Lance and guilt tripping Keith :) but now they're finding their calling so it's all good
> 
> Thanks so so so much for all the kudos and comments the support is the highlight of my day! Stay tuned for part two!


	7. Black Mamba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booty shorts and violet eyes makes a very conflicted alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I got this out a little late ^^' please forgive me! Once again thanks so much for all the support! The kudos, bookmarks and comments are my lifeblood! And we're at 185 kudos! Thank you so much<333
> 
> Warning for extreme thirst

Shiro yawned for the fifth time that night shaking off sleep and blinking his eyes back into focus. He really wasn’t the type to stay out at night, he preferred turning in early and waking up to a productive day. Matt joked that he was an old man in a beefy body but Shiro attributed a lot of his success to functioning on those 8 hours.

Every now and again, however, his job required him to break that heavenly sleep schedule. Shiro currently found himself driving down a dark road heading to the upper part of Paradise City to finish a case. He’s been following this suspect for a few days now, the man went only by the name “Gerc” which could be a nickname or alias.

Gerc had only arrived on the planet a few years ago but already had a reputation for money laundering and fraud, it’s given him quite the comfortable lifestyle; a comfortable lifestyle that Galra authorities find suspicious. If there was anything that the Galra hated the most it would be messing with their money. Gerc wasn’t a big dog in the underground by any means but he was pesky enough to eliminate. Shiro really thought the job would fit someone who was on a lower rank but Sendak insisted he do something easier for a change. Shiro knew he just liked to fuck with him, to remind him of his place. It was sad that a Galra officer felt the need to have a pissing contest with a “lowly human sheriff” but Shiro wouldn’t complain, he was much more focused on doing his job.

Shiro ended up going far from the capital to Paradise City, a place that Gerc frequented very often. It made sense really, it was a city known for dirty dealing. The city was surrounded by nothing but sand and the occasional shack of a town but it still thrived in the sex and entertainment industry despite being a smaller city. The lack of efficient authority in the city only made it more tempting, it really was the perfect place for crime to fester.

He reached his destination pulling up to a large casino designed in the same fashion as Galra architecture, all purple and black with large metal pillars surrounding it. It was ridiculous how much work was put into these establishments yet there were entire areas with neglected stone buildings practically crumbling on top of the people that lived there. There was more money going to the upper class areas, nothing but nice houses and Galra-tech buildings.

Shiro stepped out his hover-vehicle hearing it lock automatically. He could see the place was lively and crowded which was definitely good for what he set out to do. There were people already drunk outside the casino some arguing with bouncers and being escorted away not so gently. He ignored the few people leering at him as he made his way to the VIP entrance. He pulled out a gaudy pink card letting the bouncer scan it before he was permitted to go in. The damn thing was an expensive buy but it would be all worth it if he got his man.

The inside was brightly lit polished chrome walls surrounding countless machines built to expertly scam people out of their money. Shiro’s boots were quiet against the purple carpet making his way through the casino until he spotted his target. Gerc was sitting at a blackjack table a smile showing his sharp teeth. It was rather unsettling, there weren't many differences between humans and the people of planet Leet where Gerc came from, that is besides their sharp teeth and orange colored eyes. They sometimes used their shark tooth smile to intimidate more meek humans.

Shiro sat at one of the bars making sure he was at a more inconspicuous angle while maintaining a full view of Gerc. He lower his black hat concealing his face a bit ordering a beer when the bartender approached him. Now all he had to do was wait, he already had all the evidence he needed after following him for so long but causing a scene would be risky. Gerc wasn’t heavily guarded but he knew the man could afford some protection, he didn’t want to involve innocents if things got messy.

His attention was pulled from Gerc when he saw someone dressed in red coming behind Gerc, a boy with dark hair placed a hand on Gerc’s shoulder bending over to kiss the man’s cheek. The boy’s skimpy clothing was the very first thing he noticed. He tried not to look at how his red denim shorts rode up his asscheeks went he bent over. He was certain his face was turning the same color as those shorts. He stifled a groan in his throat when the boy turned showing the front of his sheer halter top, it was tied in the front right above his bellybutton. _Jesus_.

Shiro loosened his bolo tie before fiddling with the rim of his hat absentmindedly. What the hell was wrong with him? Suddenly he felt like he was back in highschool just learning to control his alpha hormones, he embarrassed himself more times than he could count back then. He prided himself on the self-discipline he's learned through the years, if it weren’t for his large stature and choice of career people would probably peg him as a beta. But this stranger was making Shiro’s usually silent alpha instincts bark at him like a dog in rut.

More importantly he was a _distraction_. Shiro willed himself to not focus on the boy so much, it was really a good thing he was with Gerc or his sight wouldn’t be on Gerc at all. He was able to sit for a while looking every now and again to see if the man would move. The boy let out a laugh making Shiro’s eyes snap back to him. The light bounced off his pale neck when he tilted his head back to let out that lovely sound Shiro’s ears perked wanting to hear it again.

He tapped his fingers on the bar counter trying to focus again thankful when the boy busied himself with watching the card game. Still Shiro found his gaze lingering on pink lips a little too long.

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat when the boy looked back up in his direction eyes landing right on him. It was like a predator sizing up his prey, his eyes trailed over him for a second before looking in another direction behind him. Shiro gripped his bottle breathing out through his nose and willing himself to stay calm. Those eyes were intense, absolutely bewitching. What color were they? Magenta? Plum? No, _violet._ He could almost feel them when they trailed over his body.

Shiro’s resolve began to deteriorate as time went by, every sound or movement the boy made was intensified like Shiro’s senses were homed on him. He was beautiful in every sense, his delicate face was framed by thick dark locks, his large expressive eyes were an odd yet pretty color. He was slight but toned, Shiro wanted to feel that tightness beneath his hands when he saw his muscles flex with movement. He squinted looking at his beer to see if he ingested something to make him act like a horny teenager all of a sudden.

His inner struggles were interrupted when he looked back over to see Gerc stand up clapping loudly a giving another shark toothed smile. Apparently it was his lucky night, some others clapped including the boy next to him although he looked pretty bored when Gerc wasn’t looking. Shiro held back a snort of laughter at that.

They eventually started leaving apparently the boy was going to be his entertainment for the night seeing how Gerc held onto him possessively as they exited. Shiro pushed down a bout of unexpected anger at the sight choosing to coldly block out his instincts. This case was _not_ going to be ruined over something so frivolous.

He waited for them to exit getting up to follow some beats later. He briefly saw them step in Gerc’s hover-vehicle furrowing his brows when he saw a new boy, dressed in blue, who stepped in with them. He took note of the number of people in the car as it drove off. Two unknown boys and two bodyguards, there might be more at the next location. Shiro hopped in his own car starting it before following Gerc.

Usually his partner Matt would accompany him but he didn’t want to pull Matt from more important matters when Gerc was by no means a priority. Shiro has handled missions like these alone before, it was partly why he got as far as he did in his career. He was sure tonight would be no different.

They pulled up to a sizable house not too far from the casino. Shiro parked a little ways further back but was able to catch Gerc walking with the two boys on his arms. The other boy had his back turned to Shiro but he could make out a few details, the boy had warm brown skin and brunette hair his body type very similar to the one in red.

He waited for them to leave noting that the guards were posted in front of the entrance. He’d have get rid of them somehow, he didn’t want them running in if he made any commotion. He took the long way around going round the back to come at them from the side. He ran forward slamming the side of his hand against the man’s neck knocking him out instantly before going for the other guard. He wrestled the gun from him maneuvering behind him to put him in a sleeper hold. Setting the guard down gently he pulled out his own gun, his holsters were out in the open with the absence of his leather jacket.

He found a key in one of the guard’s hidden pockets unlocking the door slowly and a pushing it letting it fall open by itself as he held up his gun. Shiro paused scanning the area before walking in and entering the expansive living room space. Oddly enough it was silent, no other guards were posted on the first floor when he scanned the area. The two boys were also nowhere to be found.

He saw a set of stairs leading to the second floor, he lower his gun a bit swiftly making his way upstairs with minimal noise thanks to their sturdy build. He walked down a spacious hall checking each room as he went. He began to worry, was this a set up? It was too quiet too empty to be anything else. Another thought ran through his mind, what happened to the boy?

And the brunette from earlier?

At that moment he heard a noise coming from the room at the end of the hall. He readied his finger on the trigger holding it back up to eye level as he slowly made his way to the door. It was already cracked open, he peeked through not spotting any movement in the dimly lit room. He opened the door to reveal a lounge area, he was relieved to see it void of guards until he heard more noise drawing his attention to a set of doors on his right.

The door was closed a light shining through the bottom crack. The noises were coming from there. As he moved closer he could hear shuffling and a gasp then that familiar voice speaking with a darker tone.

“Moving a little fast don’t you think?” Shiro tried not to shiver in pleasure at the boy’s lilting voice. He was relieved the boy was okay. But now he’d have to interrupt, he was ashamed to admit the other reasons he wanted to intervene.

“Where you going?” came Gerc’s rough voice, the noise grating on his nerves. “Stop playing hard to get.” he said with a chuckle.

There was the muffled noise of someone landing on the bed with a grunt. “I like a bit of a struggle.” Gerc said. There was more shuffling prompting Shiro to carefully check the knob. Fuck, he’d have to kick the door down. The sound of lips against skin sent him into overdrive he stepped back hearing a scream and a loud thump before kicking the door open.

“Stop!” he yelled pointing his gun towards the figure on the bed.

His eyes widened when he saw the boy sitting up on the bed a copious amount of blood running down his chin. Shiro’s heart leapt into his throat thinking it was his until the boy spat out what looked like a _piece of flesh_ wiping his mouth off in disgust. Shiro’s eyes widened even more his eyes followed a blood trail on the bed that led behind it where he could hear quiet whimpering.

He quickly looked back at the boy in disbelief. His hair was disheveled only wearing barely there boxer briefs and a short silk red robe that fell off one shoulder. There were spots of blood on his bare chest. His hands were flat on the bed his legs folded under him, he was looking at Shiro warily. Shiro himself was reluctant to lower his gun.

“Are you hurt? What happened to Gerc?” Shiro said calmly. The boy shrugged before speaking.

“I'm fine officer, he tried to force himself on me, so I bit off his ear.” he said bluntly, there was no emotion in his pretty eyes. Shiro could barely register what he said. He knew it was self defense against an attack, he was about to stop the assault himself just seconds ago, but it took some real survival instincts to bite off flesh to defend yourself. He was conflicted to say the least.

“You bitch!” he heard behind the bed, the boy tensed ready to go for another round but Shiro intervened as soon as the man popped up pointing the gun at him, Gerc held up his hands immediately sending a death glare to the boy. Shiro tried not to cringe at the bloody stump that once was his ear. He walked over to Gerc grabbing him and throwing him on the ground with more force than necessary cuffing him on the spot. He turned quickly when he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

“Don’t move.” he said immediately feeling guilty for the bass in his voice. He shouldn’t be treating the boy like a criminal; yes prostitution is technically illegal in Paradise City but he didn’t want to traumatize the boy even further; and yes biting off an ear was extreme but he had every right to defend himself.

“Just--try to stay in one place please?” he said much more politely, he stood up to run a hand through his hair. He felt eyes on him, looking over he saw the boy lounging on the bed and running his eyes down Shiro’s body. It would almost look like he was checking him out if his face wasn’t so calculating.

“Where’s your friend?” Shiro asked looking around for the brunette. The boy blinked looking confused.

“What friend?” he asked arching a brow. Shiro didn’t have time for this.

“The brunette, I saw him with you earlier. Is he okay?” Shiro asked. The boy shrugged trying Shiro’s patience. Perhaps the boy left, he didn’t see him anywhere in the house. He would have to look into that later.

“Could you get me a wet towel?” the boy said interrupting Shiro’s thoughts and nodding his head towards the bathroom behind Shiro.

“Uh, sure.” Shiro said awkwardly, putting away his gun and entering the bathroom to fetch a towel. He let water run over it until it was damp wringing it out a bit.

“Listen,” he said gathering the towel with his flesh hand. “I’m sorry about my tone earlier...” he turned walking out the bathroom. “..I just….” he trailed off when he saw that the bed was completely empty. The pair of red cowboy boots that were next to the bed were gone too.

Shiro looked over to Gerc who was passed out either from blood loss, drinking or both. He didn’t even spare him another thought, sprinting towards the direction the boy went. He felt his adrenaline pumping when he heard noise from the steps. His alpha instincts egged him on heightening when Shiro caught sight of him. _Catch him, don't let him get away._ He used his long legs to skip steps grabbing the boy right before he reached the exit.

The boy grunted when Shiro gripped his thin wrist he tried to snatch his hand away defiantly, a growl crawled out of Shiro’s throat before he could stop himself. He tightened his grip pulling him against his larger body.

“Stop struggling.” he ordered in a stern voice brows furrowed with the effort to keep him still. At this point he felt his control slipping, his instincts were much louder in his head than usual. He pushed the boy against the wall trying to stop his incessant writhing, it back fired when the boys knee grazed the front of his pants. He grunted backing up only to have the boy try to kick him. He grabbed his leg pressing the boy into the wall with his body and catching both his wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head.

They both were breathing heavy from exertion. A war waged in Shiro's head, his rational mind told him this was _definitely_ not an appropriate way for a sheriff to restrain a person but his alpha side keened in pleasure. The lean body that was pressed against him burned through his clothes. The boy's eyes were dark and unreadable looking up at him. He was breathtaking up close, a small nose slightly upturned at the tip, thick dark eyebrows and long dark eyelashes, soft full lips. Shiro tried to will his heart to stop beating so fast at the sight.

The boy suddenly smiled letting his head fall back against the wall. "Like what you see?" he tilted his head dark locks tousled as he exposed the side of his neck. Shiro's eyes dilated, the skin was smooth and unmarked, _inviting_. Shiro's mouth was practically watering.  _Bite him. Own him._

"If you let me go I can help you with this." he said in a heated whisper rolling his hips against Shiro's growing erection. He could do it, he could rip those flimsy boxers off and fuck him against the wall, have him clawing the paint off of it while he screamed his name. _Do it. Rut him._    

Shiro cursed shoving the thoughts away. Stars above what was wrong with him? He really needed to snap out of it. He took a deep breath at the thought calming himself and managing to step back turning the boy to put his arms behind his back.

"Save it." he said making the boy huff in irritation.

Shiro pushed him to the kitchen sitting him on a bar stool and cuffing him to it. Shiro didn’t want to cuff him, he just needed to convince him that it was too dangerous to go out now before he did something reckless. Shiro just needed a minute to calm down. He did get another wet towel cleaning the boy off with clinical detachment before walking to the sink and discarding it. 

Shiro distanced himself from him leaning against the counter on the other side.

“I'm sorry for being rough with you. I just need you to calm down so I can get you somewhere safe,” _I need to get away from you so I can clear my head._ “I’m calling back up now. I can get you a ride to where you need to go. It’s too dangerous to walk around at night.” he said exasperated. He would probably have to stay for the investigation but he could get someone else to help.

“Don’t.” the boy said worry lacing his voice. Shiro raised his brows curiously searching the boy's eyes. His attitude certainly did a 180 just now.

“Please?” he said, the change of his tone more sincere. His violet eyes were soft and pleading. He must’ve been desperate earlier, he looked pretty upset.

“I promise you’ll be safer if you just wait for me to get help.” Shiro said gently, he felt a pang of guilt from the boy’s sorrowful expression. And to think he almost took advantage of him earlier like some monster.

“If the rest of your boys come they’re going to arrest me.” he pleaded. “They don’t take kindly to prostitutes.” he squirmed in his chair looking scared before continuing.

“Please officer, sir, I only ran because I was afraid of what might happen to me. I’m just trying to get by, I don’t want to go to jail.” his long eyelashes fluttered as he blinked back tears. His eyes sparkled with moisture. Shiro’s heart hurt at the sight once again feeling like a bully. His brows furrowed conflicted.

“ _Please_ sir.” he whimpered biting his lip to hold back a sob, he hunched his shoulders anxiously brilliant violet eyes baring into him. His alpha clawed at him howling for him to do something, anything to stop the boy's anguish.

“Okay.” he said in a sigh feeling instant relief went he went to free him. He jumped off the stool fixing his disheveled clothes before surprising Shiro with a hug. He lightly hugged him back not wanting to hurt him, he felt an ache when the boy pulled away. Shiro's hands almost chased the slim body, he wanted to pull him close feel his warmth against him again. Instead he balled his fists crossing his arms to stop himself, he's done enough damage. The boy smiled at him tucking a hair behind his ear. Shiro tried not to think about how cute the gesture was.

“Thanks.” he said turning to leave. Shiro nodded smiling as he quietly laughed to himself. He didn’t lawfully do the right thing but he felt good about his decision. A part of him was happy his mood swings were gone but another more prominent part of him wanted to see that face again. He would have to thoroughly evaluate what the hell was wrong with him tonight, but he was too tired to do that at the moment. Shiro waited for the boy to close the door behind him before looking out the front window, he was still a bit worried about the boy’s safety.

He blinked when he saw him running towards a hovercraft the streetlights illuminating a very familiar figure who was already perched on it....wait a minute.

Shiro rushed to the door opening it to see him hop on the bike, even at this distance he could see the dark-haired boy looking at him smugly the other blue clad boy from earlier pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around the tan boy’s waist leaning on him and giving Shiro a cocky smirk. They were off before he could utter a word the tan boy letting out a whoop as they sped off.

Shiro gawked as he watched them leave.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he just got played.                                 

 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Shiro's alpha who is a jackass. Ah, but anyways Shiro is finally here! He's my top fav on Voltron so I was honestly super nervous about writing him. I hope I did him justice. It was nice to write my otp as well.  
> I hope you guys liked it, from now on things are going to get more complicated. Shiro gon cause some drama ;) 
> 
> P.S. the title of this chapter isn't completely random lol kind of a reference of sorts. Also, shout out to bolo ties.


	8. I get those goosebumps everytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith challenges an unlikely enemy then proceeds to get wrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I decided I really wanted to upload on this gracious day since I love this holiday. I just wanted to thank you guys again for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! <3(we're almost at 250 kudos and 50 bookmarks I'm so fucking happy!!) Please enjoy the mediocre and heartfelt porn of this chapter. I hope ya'll have a spooky day! 
> 
> Note: comm is basically short for communicator aka their phones

The smell, it was still there. Keith couldn’t seem to get away from it. That damn alpha. That big stupid, gullible, alpha. _Fuck_. His scent was still all over him.

It was annoying, what type of alpha smelled like that? Luscious and tart like blueberries, heavy like dark chocolate and hazelnuts. What alpha smelled like _blueberries and nutella._ It was ridiculous.

Keith would find himself wanting to growl in frustration but the thought often turned that noise into a pathetic whimper. He’s never been so confused in his life. He was so sure, so certain that no alpha could make him feel anything but disgust or apathy. He wasn’t prepared for _this_. 

It invaded his mind every night, thoughts filled with a large body pressing against him holding him down. Broad hands gripped him so firmly that he could barely move and he _loved_ it. The memory of the alpha’s commanding voice as he made him submit haunted Keith but he tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore the wetness between his thighs when it crossed his mind refusing to touch himself to the pervasive thoughts.

And now he was back in Keith’s dreams, coming for Keith when he was most vulnerable. Those smoke silver eyes peering through long dark lashes almost predatory. His defined features glowing as he moved towards Keith. Those damn pretty features only intensified by the scar on his face and that brilliant shock of white hair. Keith never stands a chance but fights him anyway, and every time he’s thrown onto a bed, or table, or the floor. Any place the alpha chooses to take him.

Keith would spread his legs like he never put up a fight feeling the heavy weight of the alpha as he mounts him roughly. Keith would practically purr in pleasure from being filled to the brim, mewling like a whore in heat making noises that he never thought he could. Every time the alpha’s voice mingled with his, saying Keith’s name like a prayer in that deep baritone.

“Keith.” Fill him up until he’s gripping the sheets with white knuckles. Those silver eyes boring into him.

“ _Keith_.” He’s so close. He wants to lean forward and bite those full lips saying his name.

“Keith!!” a voice snapped him awake with a startled noise. He sat up blinking in confusion and blearily looking around. A laugh caught his attention looking over he sees Lance smiling at him and arching a brow. The brunette was propped on his elbows shirtless and looking everything like an ethereal merman with the moonlight glowing on his skin.

 _Lance._ He was the last face Keith wanted to see after having a dream like that.

“Fuck.” Keith groaned laying back down and rubbing a hand down his face.

“You sure those heat suppressants are working? You must’ve been having a really good dream moaning that loudly. Didn’t we just fuck a few hours ago? ” Lance joked. Keith groaned again in response, wanting to hide his embarrassment and shame. He could barely recall when they went from shy heavy petting to all out sex but he really wished he could continue to enjoy it without unnecessary distractions. Maybe Keith did need better suppressants.

“Wanna go round two?” Lance’s lilting tone broke through his thoughts sending a tingle up his spine. Lance’s sex drive was something to marvel much to Keith’s pleasure. Keith was the one to initiate them going all the way (consensually that is, Lance’s heat didn’t count in Keith’s opinion) it was partly because Keith still felt the need to possess Lance. He was still insecure and wanted to mark Lance as his, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

Lance didn’t wait for an answer. He slid over capturing Keith’s lips with his and running a hand through his hair like he was something delicate. He kissed back, slow at first but it became more desperate over time. Lance let out a moan pressing bodily into him and slipping a hand down his boxers.

This is what Keith needed, he only needed Lance. Soft, sweet, pliant Lance, all willowy limbs and delicate features. That silly personality covering insecurities that Keith wanted to kiss away until Lance was putty in his embrace. That’s what Keith wanted, that’s where he belonged.

Keith choked out a gasp when he felt slender fingers slip between his folds. A thumb pressed against his clit two fingers lighting playing around his rim.

Lance pulled away scenting Keith, his breath hitching in excitement. “Stars Keith you’re so wet. And you smell so good.” he moaned biting Keith’s neck lightly and rubbing his clit in lazy circular motions every stroke sending a shock of pleasure through Keith. He felt pressure building, hot and wet between his legs but it wasn’t enough. He threw his head back against the pillow letting out a frustrated whimper his hips grinding back into Lance’s thumb with every stroke.

“ _Please_.” Keith whispered surprising Lance. Keith never begged, it was usually Lance’s thing. Lance sat up drinking in his desperate expression with a heated gaze that sent another pulse of arousal through him. Keith should really do more begging in the future. Lance’s blue eyes were practically devouring him.

 Lance thrust two fingers in suddenly, knowing Keith liked to feel his hole burning from the stretch of them. Keith yelped biting his lip when Lance pressed down on his clit burying his long fingers fully into Keith curling them against his walls searching for the spot that makes him clench around Lance. He held down Keith’s wrists with one hand making Keith almost sob in pleasure. It was like Lance knew what he wanted and the thought only made Keith feel that much more guilty.

“Ah..!” He arched off the bed when Lance latched onto a dusky nipple biting it raw as he rubbed harder against Keith’s already swollen clit. Eager eyes peered up at him when he found Keith's spot watching as a scream forced itself out of Keith’s throat, Keith's eyes rolled up to the ceiling as his hips rocked back and forth feeling overwhelming pleasure hit him from both sides. Lance moved to bite into his exposed neck moaning when a burst of Keith’s natural scent hit him. He moved fully on Keith slipping in a third finger before pressing deeper into him.

Keith bucked forward violently his thigh rubbing up against Lance’s cunt. Lance’s eyes fluttered grinding into Keith’s firm thigh before he could stop himself just to ease some of his own arousal. His fingers continued to thrust in and out of Keith pressing deeper into that spot that made Keith breathless, Keith choked out little moans as jolts ran though him with every thrust, hot pressure building between his legs. Lance’s sweet whimpers made him answer with his own his walls tightening around Lance, clit throbbing against Lance as he stroked him faster.

He was so close, his breath came heavy hips canting so roughly that Lance pressed his body into the bed to stop him. Their sweaty foreheads knocked together Keith barely holding in desperate moans as Lance fucked him twisting his fingers and feeling as Keith clenched down completely. Lance kissed Keith swallowing the scream that came out as Keith’s orgasm racked through him. Keith’s impossibly wet walls sucked Lance in pale thighs shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

Lance kissed his cheek pulling out his drenched fingers and tracing Keith’s lips with them. Keith took them in immediately tasting himself, his gaze didn’t leave Lance’s face as the other boy drew in a breath biting his lip. Even then the memory of large calloused hands ghosted across his skin. It wasn’t enough, he needed more. He wanted to erase that silver gaze from his mind forever. He only wanted to think about those baby blues looking back at him.

He pushed Lance flat on the bed ignoring Lance’s surprised yelp and rolling on top of him. He muffled a protest that left Lance when he bit at the other’s lips running hands over his chest and making Lance hum in pleasure.

“Keith, you don’t have to--” Lance started when he bit at Lance’s ear but Keith interrupted.

“Shut up.” Keith growled, harsher than he intended. He moved down admiring Lance’s pretty brown nipples before biting at one twisting the other with his finger until they were pert with abuse. Lance made a soft noise from the pain pulling at Keith’s dark locks to stop him, Keith pulled the hand away pinning it to the bed and soothing the pain with little laps of his tongue making Lance squirm.

“Keith--” Lance tried again but cut himself off when Keith moved lower kissing down his flat stomach and grabbing his thighs spreading them wider. Lance looked down at him with a mixture of shock and arousal plush lips hung open as he stared at Keith.

Keith kept his intense gaze locked onto Lance’s, kissing and biting his soft thighs but hovering teasingly close to where Lance really needed that mouth. Keith pushed Lance’s legs against his stomach watching as Lance gripped the sheets unable to look away. He could fully smell the sweet musk of Lance’s omegan scent this close, Lance was dripping with slick. He dipped down burying his face deep into Lance’s well groomed hairs before licking a broad strip from his hole to his clit. Lance moaned high and strained, gently rocking into the sensation of Keith’s tongue.

He looked up again seeing the side of Lance’s face pressed into the pillow eyes screwed shut. Keith nipped at the nub making Lance jump his eyes snapping open and meeting Keith’s. Keith smirked spreading Lance wide and licking against the nub again, short and teasing before wrapping his lips around it and giving it a long suck. Lance sat up thin brows furrowed mouth parting with a silent moan. Keith hummed the vibrations making Lance’s thighs twitch, his tongue flicking against Lance’s sensitive tip.

Lance’s head fell back with a gasp feeling Keith suck and lick at his clit tongue dipping into his twitching hole every now and again. He felt fingers press into him Keith’s wet firm tongue flicked against his clit repeatedly easily finding his spot with a curl of his fingers. Lance moaned Keith’s name breathlessly collapsing back onto the bed and grinding his clit against Keith’s tongue. Keith held him down with one hand burying his face between Lance’s legs and lapping at his throbbing clit faster as he massaged that spot relentlessly. Lance’s legs fell back on the bed tightening around Keith’s head. Mewls fell from his mouth hands running through Keith’s hair wanting to pull him away and press him deeper at the same time. It was too much--he couldn’t--

“Fuck, Keith!” Lance whined as he came in Keith’s mouth pulling his hair roughly and arching almost off the bed letting out another long moan when Keith latched onto his clit. Keith was almost wet all over again, he tasted Lance as his cum dripped down his chin lapping up every bit of it until Lance whimpered from being overstimulated. He pulled away giving Lance a lazy smile the other looked dazed but returned it. Keith kissed his thigh before moving up his body, Lance grabbed his face kissing him deeply before pulling away.

“Mmm, I taste pretty good.” Lance said raising his eyebrows.

“God you egomaniac.” Keith snorted rolling his eyes. He grabbed a pillow lightly throwing it at Lance. Lance only snickered throwing one right back. Keith caught it laying on the pillow and sticking his tongue out at Lance in a rare show of playfulness. Lance giggled running a hand through Keith’s silky-soft hair splayed around him like a dark ocean.

“Damn Keith, that was amazing.” Lance said in a groan. “Where’d you learn to give head like that?”

“Natural talent.” Keith smirked. Lance rolled his eyes with a small laugh. “I got you next time, bet I can make you cum faster.” Lance said.

“We’ll see.” Keith taunted. “I look forward to it.” They fell silent after that, drifting in and out of post orgasmic bliss until Lance spoke again in a low voice.

“I’ve got an idea,” Lance said. Keith didn’t like the mischievous look on his face, that never meant anything good.

“What is it? And please don’t tell me it’s one of your well thought out schemes.” Keith said sarcastically. Lance glared at him, his plans were some of their best hits thank you very much.

“It not anything illegal actually. I think we need to give that a break for a while. I think laying low for a bit will, y’know, take the heat off us.” Lance shrugged.

Keith’s brows raised in surprise. Lance didn’t want to do anything flashy for once. “That actually doesn’t sound bad.” Keith said. Lance continued with more confidence at the positive response.

“There’s an oasis a ways from here but it’s on the way to the capital so it should be no biggie stopping by,” Lance started. Keith groaned at the idea of an oasis. Those crowded tourist traps were the last place he wanted to go.

“Just here me out!” Lance pleaded. “Don’t you think it’s perfect? The surrounding locals don’t usually like those types of places and I promise the spot we’re going to won’t give a fuck if we’re missing or wanted criminals. It’s somewhere we can probably find a gig or two for a while.”

Yeah maybe no one would be focused on them but there will definitely be some trace of them there. The missing signs and descriptions of their crimes on bounty posters have begun to surface again. They official had 1’000 credits on their head after their antics at Paradise City. The bounty was insulting but relieving since it meant they were still seen as petty criminals. Either way someone was going to make the connection even with how shittily drawn the missing posters were. Still, Lance was right about the oasis possibly being a good distraction.

‘Damn it.’ Keith thought sighing and laying on his back. “You better be right.”       

 

* * *

 

 

There was something strange about seeing little pictures of your face littered across a city. Keith pulled down another missing sign of him and Lance balling it up and chucking it before putting on his red shades and leaning against the wall. He could barely see Lance across the street chatting up a restaurant owner who looked completely enamored with him. There were so many people walking through the littered oasis that he only caught bits of their interaction. Apparently the place that Lance wanted was in a ‘hard to find, underground, and super-secret’ area which Keith translated to ‘might not exist, possibly dangerous, and super-sketch’. He was beginning to regret this choice and the missing posters seemed to haunt him more than usual. Not to mention he almost got caught last time, he was still reeling from that whole encounter.

He opted not to join Lance in his questioning since he had no idea who to talk to and what to even say to get a stranger to drop hints about an imaginary place. Lance did apparently judging by the excited expression on his face. He waved to the man running over to Keith and grabbing him.

“Jackpot!” he said. “I know where it is, who would’ve thought it’d be in a church of all places.” Lance chuckled. Keith almost gagged on his own spit.

“A church? What type of underground club is this?” Keith said grabbing Lance’s arm to get his attention. Sure Lance could be much more social than him but how did he even find the time to learn about this?

“Well people talk Keith. I might’ve heard rumors about it and was curious to see if it was real.” Lance said nonchalantly crossing his arms. “Please don’t ruin this for me, I’ve been wanting to stop here for a while.” Lance grumbled.

So this wasn’t really on a whim. Keith couldn’t believe this has been on his mind for a good part of this trip. “Why didn’t you mention this earlier Lance?” he said.

“You were a lot less malleable when we started this. We both know that.” Lance snorted.

“You trying to say I’m getting soft?” Keith felt irritation well up in him. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea if Lance felt the need to manipulate him into it.

“No dude, I’m just saying--” Lance huffed impatiently. “Why do you have to take everything so personally? I wasn’t trying to insult you.”

“Of course not, you just admitted you like to coerce me into your crazy ideas.” Keith growled. He knew a part of him was on edge because of how far the hunt for them has reached but another part of him was angry at himself for letting Lance convince him so easily. Lance was too carefree, made him too carefree, and perhaps that would be their eventual downfall.

“Look, Lance, I’m sorry but maybe we shouldn’t be here. I didn’t think this through.” Keith said. He was coming down from the high of sex when he agreed, finally relieved to get that alpha out his head. He wasn’t thinking straight and it lead to a sloppy decision.

Lance looked heart broken staring at Keith in disbelief. “So you wait until we get here to change your mind? Even when you yourself said this was a good idea, what the hell changed your mind so quickly?” Lance said.

Keith wouldn’t let that face deter him. “Because I’m thinking with my head straight. You and I know this place is sketchy and we can’t afford to put ourselves in any more shit right now.” Keith said coldly.

“So we just keep running non-stop? I’m sorry, I thought it would be a nice change of pace to do something different before this all really does go to shit.” Lance snapped glaring back at Keith.

“We chose this life Lance, you lost that privilege a long time ago when we did what we did. This is not a game that you can pause when you want to.” he couldn’t believe how stubborn Lance was being about this, it was so childish. He didn’t seem to have a problem with the constant running when they were rolling in stolen credits.

Keith suddenly felt a sharp pain across his cheek glasses flying off at the impact. He looked back at Lance in shock touching his sore cheek. The sound was loud, attracting the attention of a few on lookers.

“Fuck you.” Lance hissed, his blue eyes were hard but the pain in his voice was evident. He didn’t give Keith a moment to react marching off into the crowd and disappearing. Keith grit his teeth running after him and yelling his name. He looked around only to find that Lance was nowhere to be found.

“Damn it!” he cursed punching a nearby wall and starling a few people walking by. He breathed through his anger choosing to concentrate on finding Lance.

The task unfortunately proved to be difficult. The oasis wasn’t as large as Paradise City but it was crowded as all hell. The buildings surrounding the body of water weren’t even that cluttered, there were plenty of wide walk ways and alleyways to travel through. That just made more room for congested crowds that constantly drowned anyone that went through them. Maybe Lance was right, it was so hard to find the brunette that this place seemed an ideal place to hide.

Keith eventually decided to go back to their hotel to recuperate and rethink things. He still believed his intuitions were right about their situation but maybe he could’ve been a bit less harsh. His volatile nature was once again making things hard for him, he just couldn’t control his anger sometimes. That was no excuse though, he knew that Lance didn’t really choose this life anymore than he did.  

What they did to Owen was pure survival instincts, the only thing they chose was to make the  accidental crime into a crime spree. Even if it was an exhilarating lifestyle it was still stressful at times. Lance still had nightmares about what Owen tried to do to him, it was amazing that Lance got as far as he did. There were still nights when he’d have to cradle Lance in his arms and kiss away the tears but Lance has found strength in this new life. Even so, they were human and needed a break from time to time. That went for Keith too even if he questioned his humanity sometimes. Lance was there to ground him, keep him stable, and he needed to remember that.

That night he decided he would look again and this time he had a feeling he knew where Lance was. He thanked the stars that Lance gave him one hint to go by, he had to look for a church. It didn’t seem like it would be that hard, the problem was there were churches everywhere for some reason. He had to awkwardly ask about the underground gathering getting weird looks from every person he asked. He cursed continuing his search until he got closer to the oasis itself.

Beautiful palm trees surrounded the area, the colorful wooden buildings were spread out more sparsely. He noticed not too far off from the water was a large, rickety looking church. It looked very much like an abandoned cathedral which was incredibly creepy. There was no one to be seen in front of the church just bleached sand and palm trees. It was so unassuming it had to be the place.

Keith walked up to the door trying to wrench it open only for it not to budge an inch. He banged on it hoping maybe someone would hear him but no one came. He stomped around the entire building angrily looking for an entrance when he saw a glint in a particularly large stained glass window. He squinted his eyes looking closer to see a red light flashing at the top of the window.

He reached for it only for a flash of light to blind him. He jerked back covering his eyes, when the light moved away he blinked away the whites in his vision noticing that the light was scanning him. He frown in confusion, “What the fuck?” he murmured under his breath.

“ _Facial recognition undetected. Please provide password_.” said a bland robotic voice, the whole window glowed multicolored when it spoke. So this was the entrance? It was certainly unexpected but Keith became more confident that this was where Lance had to be.

“What do you mean password? Just let me in.” Keith said crossing his arms and trying to stay patient.                     

The window beeped before speaking again.

“ _You are not on the list and have insufficient clothing. I cannot provide entry without a password._ ” the voice said. Keith didn’t know if he was crazy but the voice almost sounded sassy. He blushed looking at his plain all black outfit before glaring at the window.

“There’s nothing wrong with my outfit,” he started but was interrupted when the window suddenly morphed into a mirror, red words popped up around his surprised reflection pointing out various flaws in his appearance with bolded arrows.

“ _Insufficient. Clothing._ ” the voice said in a snarky tone. Keith has never wanted to murder an AI so much in his life.

“That’s not the point!” He growled punching the window. The window suddenly flashed an angry red at the impact.

“ _THREAT DETECTED. THREAT DETECTED. CONTACTING AUTHORITIES_.” It screeched. Keith’s eyes widened in fear. He really fucked up now.

“Fuck, wait wait wait! Don’t!” He yelled frantically trying to find a button to turn the thing off. His heart was beating out his chest, he pulled out his knife in hopes of breaking it when it abruptly stopped.

He looked up breathing hard as sweat dripped down his face. The thing glowed multi-colored again no longer screeching.

“ _It was just a joke. It would be unwise to alert the authorities to the activities inside. Now please refrain from threatening me again. Password please._ ” the thing said with no real jest. Keith’s mouth hung open unable to form words. He couldn’t seem to comprehend this ridiculous situation.

“I don’t have a damn password.” he said in defeat.

“ _Access denied_.” the voice said as if he didn’t already know. He put his knife away leaning a hand flat on the window and letting his head rest against it. There was no way he would figure out the password before the night ended. This was getting him nowhere, he had to think up another plan-      

“ _Access granted. Enjoy!_ ” said the voice interrupting his thoughts.

He jumped when the window started to glow purple most of the light streaming from his hand. He snatched it away watching as pieces of the window pulled back to reveal the entrance. He blinked looking at his hand like he’s never seen it before. He looked back up to the door waiting for him to enter. Was it something the sensors read that let him in or was it just fucking with him? Keith wouldn't put it past the AI. He decided to settle on the latter explanation for the sake of his sanity. The former would take an amount of unpacking that he wasn’t willing to waste time on now.

He opened the door hand still tingling strangely. He was met by heavy red curtains and empty black walls leading up to yet another door. He walked in hearing music for the first time as he got closer. He opened the door revealing a large room filled with people loud music blaring in his ears. Well it was certainly a familiar situation but the place itself was different. It was lit by a red light shining from the arched ceiling swallowing everything like flames. Large sparkling ribbons hung from the ceiling some with lithe dancers tangled around them. There were carvings of stars and planets on the walls overlapped with graffiti of various languages and signs. It looked like a cathedral re-imagined.

Walking further in he could see he really wasn’t dressed for the occasion, everyone was wearing different types of decorative masks some even wearing caricatures of other species. Keith even spotted some aliens wearing ‘human’ masks to his horror. Both the human and non-human guests wore various styles from Victorian to something he could only describe as bondage. The place was so filled with people Keith had to force his way through feeling hands caress him as he walked by. His boots crunched on trash as he tried to see over heads to look for Lance. He cursed his height when person after person got in his line of sight.

He pushed more aggressively trying to hurry out the crowd when he spotted a small stage further in. Unfortunately there were a group of people in front of him yelling and holding up bag funneling it into the crowd. He tried to get by only to be splashed in the face by an unknown liquid.

“Shit!” he sputtered wiping his face, he growled shoving away from the group and stumbling out the crowd. It was a dumb decision to open his mouth as some managed to get in, it actually tasted quite sweet almost like chocolate but that didn’t stop him from getting paranoid. He had to wash out his mouth, he really hoped the place had a bathroom.

Keith seemed to search endlessly but it was incredibly hard to find one. He just couldn’t get his mind to concentrate on one thing anymore, something was very off. He blinked his eyes when the masks around him seemed to morph together only to pull apart again the next second. He shook his head looking around to see the walls breathing, carved moons dancing in his vision. The crowds began to draw him in when he walked through them, squirming bodies felt like feathers brushing against him. He moaned feeling hands on him again, in his hair, along his chest, on his ass. His lips tilted into smile brushing his hands against the many fabrics that passed him. He felt like he was flying. What was this feeling?

Someone grabbed his face kissing him lightly on the lips. ‘So soft.’ he thought, his own voice drifted in his head. The person pulled away red lips smiling and handing him a sparkly feathered mask. He looked down, the rubies seem to jump at him like shooting stars making him giggle. He looked up to say thank you but the person was gone. He shrugged putting on the mask and giggling again.

Everything felt so damn _good._ He just wanted to run his hands down his body, the music was so nice, so sensual. He started moving to it his hips in sync with the crowd, it was like he was a grain of sand being swept away by the wind. Keith ran hands through his hair the touch feeling like sparks running through his scalp. The music began to speed up, bass reverberating through his whole body sending uncontrollable tingles through him. He danced faster like the energy inside was going to burst. Sweat ran down his back hair flying every which way. He wiped the sweat off his face with a gloved hand, it felt like silk leaving more tingles down his face.

He opened his eyes to bright flashing lights, trails followed every movement that his eyes caught. He looked at his own hands seeing a trail when they moved. What the fuck? He looked up startled by the masks around him suddenly, the masks were almost distorting into something of nightmares. He shook his head blinking them back to normal only to become fixated on the strangeness of the disguises. Bodies brushed against his increasingly sensitive skin overloading his senses and bringing him back to reality. He felt fear grip him as his thoughts seem to loop in a confused cycle, Why was he here? Who were these people? He needed to get out. Run, run!

He pushed through the crowd the sensations beginning to be too much. The masks morphed with their skin, laughs turned into screams, everything was spinning too fast the lights were making him feel funny. He stumbled into a clear space looking for a normal person among the frightening masks that surrounded him. His heart seemed to thump to the music echoing in his ears in a fast rhythm. Why was he here? He couldn’t stop asking that question, he couldn’t remember anything. He tried rubbing the sweat from his face only causing more sparks to ignite on his skin. He groaned at the sensation snatching his hand away and scanning the crowd. Keith’s eyes landed on a figure standing next to what looked like a bar who wore no mask at all.

Keith’s heart jumped in his throat, thank the stars. He could help.

Keith ran up to the man grabbing onto his impressively thick arms and turning him around. The man yelped surprised at his strength, he blinked at Keith confusion clear in his expression. Keith paused when he saw the man’s scarred face. Didn’t he look familiar? Keith shook away the thought trying to concentrate.

“I need help, I don’t know where I am a-and these people they’re--they look like monsters--” Keith stumbled over his words giving the man a pleading look. The other was listening intently but looked completely baffled at the same time.

“It’s ok, It’s ok just calm down.” the man said in a soothing voice. He placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders leaning down to his height and looking him in the eyes.“I think you’re just not feeling well. Do you remember what you took?”

“No! You don’t understand!” Keith leaned forward and catching a whiff of the man’s intoxicating scent. It was so calming he barely remembered why he was having a melt down, it surrounded him forcing a soothing balm on his frantic mind. He suddenly felt weak falling on the man with a whimper. Strong arms enveloped him supporting his weight like it was nothing. He heard the man’s voice but it sounded far away fading as he blacked out.

He woke laying on a soft couch, a firm yet gentle hand lifted his head putting a glass to his mouth. He cracked open his lips groaning lightly when cold water poured in. The taste of water seemed to bring back memories, he was going to the bathroom then things just got weird. But why was he in this place at all? He opened his eyes his vision sharpening to see the concerned face of a man above him. He jerked into a sitting position startling the man. Keith ended up feeling woozy again choosing to lean onto the man’s chest and sighing when his very alpha scent invaded his nose again. He smelled so good and _familiar_.

Keith made a keening noise before looking up at the guy’s face. Wherever they were had better lighting because he could see him a bit more clearly. A handsome face, pretty silver eyes, chiseled features sculpted by the stars themselves, a scar against a shapely nose and a shock of white bangs. Keith’s eyes widened in realization gasping. The man arched a thick brow at his surprised expression. Keith remembered him, the sheriff that he tricked into letting him go. Oh man, he was so fucked.

‘Maybe not.’ his drug induced mind said to him. ‘Maybe he’s not real, maybe you’re still sleep and he’s come for you in your dreams again.’ Keith frowned squinting his eyes at the man before grabbing the back of the man’s ears and pulling earning a protest from the other.

“Hey!,”  he said grabbing Keith’s hands and pinning them up against the couch. “Stop that.” he ordered making Keith stare at him in interest. His wrists felt hot where those hands held him down. ‘Okay so this dream is much more realistic.’ Keith concluded. After all it was starting like every other dream he’s had before with the alpha in it.

The man’s larger body was hovering over his forcing him to pull his legs to his stomach. The drink was still running through his system making him feel all kinds of sensitive; it mixed with the man’s sweet, heavy scent scrambling Keith’s brain and making him leak. His eyes fluttered, a soft moan left his throat as he spread his legs to relieve some of the pressure building between his thighs. His head lolled to the side unconsciously baring his neck to the alpha. The alpha’s eyes dilated nostrils flaring, Keith knew the alpha could smell how wet he was even through his jeans. He bit his lip trying to pull the alpha closer with his legs arching his back to feel that hard body against him. His fuzzy brain could barely focus on anything but the arousal flowing through him and those silver eyes pinning him in place.

The alpha suddenly pulled away, Keith plopped back on the couch with a yelp. The man stood straight running his hands through his hair. It was like the first time they met and nothing like the alpha in his dreams who would’ve ripped off his clothes and fucked him into the red cushions. He closed his legs pouting at the man, maybe dream alpha wasn’t in the mood for once.

“Please don’t look at me like that, I don’t know what you took but I’m not doing anything with someone under the influence.” he said exasperated, he still looked a bit taken aback by the whole situation. It was clear that the alpha was doing everything in his power to control himself. Keith almost felt bad.

“Here.” the man said handing him the cup of water. Keith sighed muscles feeling loose as he took the cup drinking the whole thing. He was more thirsty than he thought. The alpha looked satisfied sitting down and turning towards Keith to continue.

“What’s your name?” he asked in a more gentle tone. Keith wondered why the man didn’t remember him, then he realized he was still wearing that mask.

Keith shrugged still feeling spacey. “Call me Red.” he joked smiling at the other. “What’s yours big guy?” he asked, he really shouldn’t be having small talk with the alpha but words just left his mouth without a thought.

“It’s Takashi but everyone calls me Shiro.” he said.

 _Shiro_ , Keith liked the sound of it.  

“So, Did you come with a friend?” Shiro asked. Keith’s brows furrowed glazed eyes squinting. He did come here for something. He ran a hand through his hair slumping on the couch as he tried to think.

“I dunno, one minute I get some fucking liquid splashed on me and the next everythin’ goes-” Keith made the sound of an explosion hands flying away from his head with his fingers stretched wide. Shiro laughed at Keith’s explanation making the omega’s heart skip a beat at the charming sound. It was so warm and deep, Keith’s hands wanted to cover his cheeks to hide his blush.

“I think you might’ve got into some elixir, it’s some pretty strong stuff.” Shiro said, he looked relieved when he realized what Keith took.

“What the hell is elixir?” Keith slurred. He’s never really been the type to experiment with hardcore drinks.

“It’s actually from a fruit native to this planet, you might’ve had the unfermented version before. The fermented version is supposed to feel like being drunk but I guess it’s psychedelic for some. It’s pretty popular on other planets too from my experience.” Keith only took in some of the explanation but there was one thing that Keith was fixated on.

“You’ve been to outer space?” Keith gasped eyes widening. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck not expecting the starstruck look in those violet eyes.

“I was in the military for a few years, it comes with the career. It was probably my favorite thing about joining the force.” Shiro said.

Keith looked down at his metal arm drawing Shiro’s attention to it. “So that’s from…?” Keith didn’t finish the question, hesitant to ask even in his less than sober state.

Shiro held up his metal arm staring at it. “Yeah, that’s how this happened.” he said with a far away look in his eyes. Keith could see the slight pain in Shiro’s gaze. There was something troubling about seeing that look, Keith felt his chest tightening from the sight.

He reached over lightly placing a hand on the metal, it was surprisingly warm. Shiro snapped out of his trance giving Keith a wary look. Keith studied it tracing the indents and details of the arm with slender fingers. “It’s actually pretty cool, in my opinion.” he said lamely. He was being such an omega trying to stroke the ego of an alpha he didn’t even know.

Shiro huffed a laugh. “Thanks.” he smiled looking genuinely touched. Keith had to force himself to look away, who would accept such a stupid compliment.

“I’m jealous,” Keith pulled his hand away. “I’ve always wanted to get off this planet and see what else the universe had to offer.” the drink was making him over share but he didn’t care. There was something about Shiro that made him feel open, almost safe.

Shiro leaned back his expression sympathetic. “I felt the same, it’s why I chose that career. I know that’s not for everyone but it’s a good way to learn new things.”

Keith let out a bitter laugh. “As if someone like me would be qualified for that type of career path.” Keith’s mind screamed for him to shut up before he said too much. There was no way he could pursue a military career with a criminal record and his omega status. They would detain him and do stars knows with him until he died from abuse or killed himself. Besides, he hated the Galra too much to work under them.                 

“I’m at least going to make it to the capital.” Keith continued. More word vomit that he’d probably regret later.

Shiro’s brows raised at that. “The capital? Why there?” he asked.

“It’s probably the only way to get off this god forsaken planet. Why not?” Keith shrugged.

“Well,” Shiro hesitated. “It’s not exactly easy to enter the capital. It’s pretty regulated.”

“What do you mean?” Keith’s voice was laced with worry. He’s never heard of there being _regulations_ , how did he not know this? “How do you know that?” he glared at the alpha.

“I happen to work in the capital.” Shiro said with an amused grin. So he wasn’t just a sheriff he was a sheriff working for the fucking capital. Please let this be a really elaborate dream.

Keith couldn’t help but get suspicious from that comment. What were the odds of them running into each other twice? He didn’t seem like the partying type. “Why are you here at this club then?” he couldn’t keep the suspicion out of his voice. The tension seem to take away his high.

“I’m actually on a job right now.” he said rubbing at his neck again. “So I’m not being very responsible. I’m supposed to be doing some babysitting.” Shiro joked trying to loosen some of the sudden tension.

Keith deflated feeling a bit guilty. He was on an important job but still took the time to take care of Keith in his moment of need. All Keith did was try to hump him, give him a lame compliment, and interrogate him. He suddenly felt terrible.

Shiro’s comm rung interrupting their conversation. “Speak of the devil.” Shiro said before he excused himself moving away to answer. Keith couldn’t help but feel curious, he peeped over Shiro’s broad shoulder catching the image of a young long haired Galran man before Shiro switched to audio only putting the thin device to his ear. No fucking way, who baby sits the Galra? Who _is_ this guy?

He turned back to Keith when he ended the call giving him another small smile. “I’m not in too much trouble it seems, but I do have to go.” Shiro looked ready to apologize, there was also a part of him that seemed reluctant to leave. The alpha dug in his back pocket pulling out a black card and handing it to Keith.

Keith looked at it before staring back at Shiro cautiously.

“Please take it, I can’t leave you here without knowing you got home safe. Just send me a text ok?” Shiro’s serious expression made Keith take the card without even thinking.

“It was nice meeting you.” he said nodding before leaving the room. Keith was left alone to silently contemplate what just happened. The weight of the sleek black card suddenly felt heavy in his hand. Did he just get dream alpha’s number?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to be truthful this wasn't my favorite chapter but I do think it was necessary to officially move to the sheith-centric part of the story. Get ready for some drama cause hoo boy! And don't worry I didn't forget old Owen or what Keith did in the first chapter ;) I'll just leave it at that. 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed Keith tripping balls, I sure enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The next chapter should be coming much sooner than this one so I hope to see you in the next one.


	9. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith leaves prince charming a little gift at the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back sucks I know ;) I just want to say the amount of love I got for last chapter could probably add a few more years onto my life. Thank you guys so much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks!!! ;_;
> 
> btw we're going into full teenage drama in this chapter guys so get ready for that 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> P.S. "skorts"are a legit type of clothing that combine shorts and a skirt I promise

A groan, blurry vision, and a constant pain that throbbed like hellfire. That’s what Keith woke up to in his hotel bed that morning. He grunted in pain moving to look at his comm before thinking better of it. His eyes caught something next to his comm, sitting on the nightstand was water and a pair of blue pills waiting for him. Lance must’ve left them there, there was no way he was coherent enough to do so himself, he was surprised he made it home at all.

But Lance was here last night so he knew the other omega was okay. Keith felt relief wash over him, he completely lost track of Lance last night, he couldn’t believe he allowed that to happen. What even happened to him last night that he couldn’t seem to function at all?

He took the pills downing them with water. He’d have to remember to thank Lance later. Getting up another sharp pain stabbed at his head making him sit there until he was strong enough to stand. He wasn’t going to drink _ever again_ after going through this bullshit hangover.

He stumbled into the bathroom taking off his too tight jeans and dropping them on the floor. He looked in the mirror shocked at how tired he appeared. His eyes were still a bit red and puffy, the drool on the side of his face and the glaze over his eyes showed he was still not completely woke.  He rinsed his face grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. His mind wandered as he scrubbed at his teeth still trying to connect the dots from last night.

Keith could vaguely remember feeling really good then having a mental breakdown, and then…? He looked at the ground in contemplation eyes wandering when they caught something sticking out his back pocket. He tilted his head leaving the toothbrush in his mouth as he reached down to grab it pulling out a black card. Where did this come from? He looked closer reading the silver print.       

 

_Shirogane Takashi_

_Ex-military_

_Active sheriff of  Capital City_

_Communicator code #0053_

 

Suddenly a rush of memories hit him at once. Him freaking out about the masks, running up to a familiar man begging for help, him fainting and waking up on a soft couch, _him attempting to fuck the stranger who actually turned out to be Shiro the same sheriff he tricked only a week ago._

Keith felt his whole face light up in embarrassment but panic won over the other emotion by a long shot. He gripped the card hands shaking from the nervous energy running through him. The toothbrush dropped out his mouth long ago from the shock, he ran towards his phone grabbing it with one hand. He could barely keep his finger still as he looked through his texts to find the most recent conversation that was sent to a number with no name. The conversation was simple.

 

_//Am Home_

 

**_0053_ **

_That’s a relief, I’m glad you got home safely_

 

_//Same, thx_

 

**_0053_ **

_Np, have a good night_

 

_//Night_

 

His eyes widened at the screen. He really did it now, how could he be so dumb to let Shiro have his number? It was such a sloppy dangerous mistake.

Keith had no more time to dwell on his fuck up when Lance came in carrying bags on the crooks of his bare arms. Keith quickly folded the card in his hand and exited his messages looking at Lance like a kid who got caught stealing candy. Lance paused staring back him with a disgusted look.

“Gross.” he said scrunching his nose. “Rabies much?” he said pointing a ringed finger at Keith’s face. Keith had forgotten he had foam all over his mouth, he must’ve been a sight to behold.

“Sorry.” he mumbled moving to wash his face off. He wiped it with a towel looking over to see that Lance was eating fruit out a container looking at his phone as he lounged. Keith awkwardly walked out the bathroom staring at Lance until the other omega acknowledged him.

“Uh, thanks, for the pills.” he said quietly. Lance scoffed shrugging his shoulders in dismissal and smiling a bit.

“I see you had a good time last night.” Lance said teasingly, eyes travelling to the discarded red mask on the nightstand. Keith felt guilt well up until Lance spoke again.

“I’m glad, you need to loosen up. Did you at least see me on stage?” Lance asked anticipation brightening his eyes. Keith blinked in surprise, he didn’t expect that reaction. Then again Lance didn’t seem to know exactly what he did last night. He felt bad again, he would’ve like to see what Lance was up to on that small stage but he was too out of it and ended up missing the opportunity.

“How’d you--how did you know I was there?” Keith asked cautiously.

“Because you’re stubborn when it comes to things you want, and I knew you’d be hell bent on finding me.” Lance said with a coy smirk. Keith’s brows furrowed at the confession, Lance could be surprisingly devious sometimes.  “Besides, there’s not many masked parties going on here where you can get the stuff you had last night.” Lance continued.

“Wait you saw me and didn’t say anything?” Keith asked mortified by the idea of Lance spotting him for multiple reasons.  

“Nope, you just smell completely like elixir, like you just bathed in it. I’m kind of disappointed I missed seeing you trip balls though. That’s some strong stuff.” Apparently both Shiro and Lance were knowledgeable about different substances.

“You didn’t miss much.” Keith dismissed it quickly. “I wish I didn’t miss your performance.” Keith said sitting next to Lance. He really did look more healthy, his cinnamon skin had a deeper richness to it that had a healthy glow. His skin was firm and silky like he had the luxury of his skin care routines back in full function. Maybe the break was needed.

“Oh don’t worry,” Lance started offering Keith a pink fruit slice with a fork, Keith gratefully let it slip past his lips enjoying the sugary taste. “I’ve been invited back.” Lance bragged. Keith stop chewing at the statement.

“You think that’s a good idea?” he asked swallowing. Lance shrugged picking out a blue fruit to offer him. He ate it cringing a bit at the tartness.

“I’m actually learning a lot about the capital because of this gathering of elites. It was real eye opening talking to people who know so much about it, specifically it’s underground culture. There’s a lot more illegal shit going on there than out here if you ask me.” Lance said seriously, gaze lost in the colorful fruit.

Lance must know more about the capital city then, and judging by his thoughtful expression it probably wasn’t something good.

“You know about the restrictions?” Keith said in a whisper. Lance jumped his eyes held confusion as he searched Keith’s.

“I….also met someone from the capital.” Keith confessed. Maybe he didn’t need to tell Lance every detail. He could say what he wanted without really lying to Lance. It wasn’t lying at all really.

“You did?” Lance perked up turning to set down the fruit bowl and look at Keith fully. Suddenly Keith felt nervous again.

“Yeah, he was pretty nice. Kind of a gentleman.” Keith said not giving too much away. Lance automatically looked at the clenched hand where he hid the card making Keith nervously follow his eyesight. Lance went for his hand almost grabbing it before Keith snatched it away. Lance smirked at him trying to grab for it again and making them both fall in a tangle on the bed.

“Is that his number?” Lance teased much to Keith’s dismay. Lance gave up laying on top of Keith and studying him. Keith sighed in irritation, Lance decided to be perceptive at the most inconvenient times. He held the card away from Lance laying it above his head.

“I can’t believe you out of all people would know how to pick up big fish on your own.” Lance arched a slim brow giving him a teasing smile. Keith furrowed his, did Lance think he was going for a target? Keith almost protested when a thought occurred to him. He could use that idea.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to cramp your style buddy.” Lance said leaning his chin on his hand. “I saw the way you were looking at that card early, I’ll let you have this one to yourself. Just don’t do too much kay? I’ve got a new career to maintain.” Lance winked at him playfully.

Keith frowned at him furrowing his brows in irritation.

“I’m kidding geez, but I do plan to suck that place dry ‘till I’m done with it.” Lance said casually. The phrase almost sounded insidious. “After all it does pay to go to the capital and I mean it costs a lot of credit to even be considered.”

So that was one of the restrictions? Typical Galran greed shouldn’t be surprising. It was no wonder most people who were most familiar with the place seemed to be rich. Even that down to earth alpha Shiro seemed to be pretty well off. Keith could see why Lance seemed fixated on using the place to it’s full potential so why couldn’t he? Though he wondered if the alpha was even still in town. Hopefully he was, he could turn his curiosity for the alpha into something more productive.  

“Sounds like a plan.” Keith said. “Maybe I can suck that target dry too, he’s bound to give valuable intel.”

Lance made a face at the statement.

“That sounds so wrong dude.”

 

* * *

 

What was he thinking? Trying to excuse what he was doing as a plan? Sure they needed to know all they could about the capital and sure this was a very good opportunity to do it but Keith couldn’t help but feel his omegan mind had it's own agenda. An agenda he was sure Lance wouldn’t be so quick to accept.     

This became more and more evident as the night of Lance’s next performance crept closer. He kept staring at his phone willing his fingers to contact Shiro only to chicken out at the last minute. It was strange, he felt nervous jitters and found himself thinking way too hard on what to say. Eventually he just typed anything before he felt the urge to stop himself.

 

_//Hey_

 

He sent simply, there was a nervous pause before he got a message back jumping when his phone dinged. That was fast.

 

**0053**

_Welcome back to the land of the living, did you just wake up?_

 

Keith snorted arching a brow. This guy had jokes apparently.

 

_//I woke up a lot earlier thank you very much_

 

**0053**

_How you feeling?_

 

_//I'm not dying anymore_

 

Thanks to Lance, said his conscious.

 

**0053**

_You still at the oasis?_

 

Keith did not at all expect that question so soon.

 

_//what's it matter to you_

 

A reply came quickly after.

 

**0053**

_I didn’t mean anything by it_

**0053**

_Just curious_

**0053**

_Not in like a weird way_

**0053**

_Nevermind forget I said anything_

 

Keith couldn’t hold back his laughter, how can someone so hot be so awkward? Keith had no room to talk but he had to admit it was unexpected. He cleared his throat trying to focus on the task at hand but his mouth kept turning up into a smile.

 

_//you free tonight?_

 

Keith hesitated before sending it, there was a slight lag in response that made him nervous but his phone soon dinged again.

 

**0053**

_Well I'm still babysitting but maybe we could have a quick chat after?_

 

The “quick chat” turned out to be not so quick after all. They were meeting at the elusive bar again, this time Keith had no trouble getting in with Lance which made him wonder just how popular Lance’s performance was.

Lance decided they should look presentable this time around which meant more fancy, sparkly, tight clothing that Keith could never truly get used to no matter how much Lance says he looks good in them.

“Aren't you trying to snag that big fish?” Lance asked as he painted Keith’s lips with pink gloss.

“Gotta look good doing it.” he said tilting Keith's face up and adoring his work. Keith said nothing, his nerves were starting to get to him.

He felt silly in that moment dressing up to see Shiro who probably didn't give a shit about tight clothes and painted faces. The man seemed straight laced from the two times they met.

When they entered Lance turned to grab Keith’s hand with his, the soft hand gripped his as Lance brought it to his lips leaving a blue sparkly kiss on the inside of Keith’s wrist and wishing him luck.

“Don't miss it this time.” he teased nodding to the stage.

“I won't.” Keith promised leaning forward to leave a sloppy glossy kiss on Lance’s cheek for revenge.

When he found Shiro he was in the same spot, right on time for their meet up. Keith wasn't ready for the way his breath caught. The alpha somehow looked sinful in just a tight black button up and deep blue jeans. His black hat sat on the bar and a bolo tie hung from his neck. He somehow made even bolo ties look sexy.

“Fuck.” Keith whispered under his breath when their eyes met. Keith bit his lip resisting the urge to pull at his short skirt. Of all the times he had to wear a fucking skirt! He fidgeted with his bomber jacket wanting to tie it around his waist. No, he could do this, just like Red would.

He let out a breath strutting towards Shiro and trying not to blush at the mixed expression on the alpha’s face. Shock,curiosity, desire. The last was very poorly hidden.

“Um, Red?” Shiro asked unsure. The light in his silver eyes danced when they ran over Keith before he quickly looked at Keith’s face again.

“In the flesh.” Keith said in a surprisingly casual way. He kept telling himself that Shiro was just another client and it gradually made things better. The mask he was currently wearing definitely helped.

He leaned on the bar looking up at Shiro’s tall form. Shiro gave a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his head.

“You look…”

“Different?” Keith finished for him. Shiro’s bashful reaction was both charming and comforting.

“I mean I like the skort, skirt?” Shiro blabbered uncertainly.

Keith laughed. He didn't think it was possible for an alpha to be so cute.

“Skirt.” He said lifting it a bit to show the skin underneath. Even with the lighting he could tell Shiro was as red as his jacket.

“It looks good on you.” Shiro said before looking away. “So what brings you back to this place?”

“Boredom.” Keith sighed. “And a little bit of curiosity.” He added with a smirk. Channeling Red was turning out to be just as effective as liquid courage.

Shiro seemed to get lost in Keith’s eyes when the omega’s intense gaze bore into him only remembering a second late to reply when Keith made a remark. Shiro asked him if he was okay getting home and Keith brushed it off like he didn’t go through major pain earlier. Keith had to keep his cool to be in control of this whole exchange even if he really hated small talk.

“Did you want something to drink? I promise no elixir.” Shiro asked perhaps sensing Keith’s reluctance with the current conversation, the alpha was already pulling out his wallet. Keith’s body recoiled at the idea of any alcohol entering his system but he ignored the reaction.

“Sure, if you take one with me.” Keith said tilting his head to lean on a hand looking up at Shiro. He wanted Shiro as pliant as he could get him.

Shiro looked reluctant pausing with the wallet in his hand. “I don’t know, I'm not sure I should do too much tonight. I’m happy enough just getting to see you again.” he grinned letting out a chuckle.    

Keith felt his heart speed up at that. He knew he was blushing but tried to seem unfazed. It was hard considering the sweet words made him want to clutch his chest and stop his heart from trying to escape.

Focus, Keith told himself, stop thinking about it.

“You’re a big guy you can take a drink or two.” Keith said his voice dancing like bells. His lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he gave Shiro a pleading look. “Come on.” he urged. Shiro looked conflicted staring at him for a beat and making Keith’s skin prickle from the gaze.

“Fine if it makes you feel more comfortable to drink with someone, I’m only doing one though.” he pulled some credits from his wallet which had a considerable amount of them gleaming against the lights. Keith’s lips upturned in a lazy smirk, alphas were so easy.

“What do you drink?” Shiro asked flagging down the bartender who seemed to immediately make a beeline for him.

Think, think, think what would get a large alpha like him buzzed enough to forget all his responsibilities? He racked his brain trying to remember the little bit of drinks he knows about. Then a memory popped up of him at the Desert Willow. Him and Lance just got off stage not too long ago their feet hurting and bodies aching from the intricate dance routine. They went to Lance’s room Keith collapsing on the bed while Lance happily walked over to his vanity. Lance wiped his face a bit pulling off fake eyelashes before grabbing a glass bottle from behind the vanity. He convinced Keith to have some of the clear pink liquid saying it would give them energy to deal with the rest of the night. Keith asked what it was as his fingers grabbed the cool glass.

 _“Summer Sunset.”_ Lance’s voice echoed in his head, it wasn’t even a cocktail just a straight pink colored drink with a strange name. Keith just remembered the stuff was _strong_ , they ended up drunk off their asses too fucked up to even worry about clients. Keith could barely remember anything besides how elated he was that night.

It was the perfect choice.

“Do you sell summer sunsets here?” Keith addressed the bartender cutting to the chase.  His voice seemed to go over the man’s head. Maybe he didn’t hear Keith over the music.

“ _Excuse me_ -” Keith said louder before being cut off.

“What would you like to drink sir?” the bartender asked Shiro his dull eyes only focused on the alpha. Keith bristled at being ignored further, he knew this place was full of pompous assholes but it still stung. He grit his teeth willing himself not to punch the bartender’s lights out.

“My companion was asking you a question.” Shiro’s sharp voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up to see a hard look in those silver eyes staring the bartender down. The alpha’s thick brows were furrowed body tense with the idea of a challenge. Keith’s own brows rose in surprise, he could sense the aggression and protectiveness in Shiro’s scent. The bartender almost squeaked bowing his head in submission.

“Yes--uh, no I-I’m sorry what was the request?” the bartender quickly looked at Keith suddenly very attentive. Keith narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Give me two Summer Sunsets.” Keith almost growled but had to stop himself. He looked back up at Shiro the next second to see the man still staring at the bartender as he walked off, Shiro still clearly wanted to jump over the bar and knock the man out. Keith couldn’t imagine Shiro’s reaction if the man verbally insulted him.

“Shiro.” Keith said cautiously softly placing a hand on Shiro’s arm. His voice was strangely gentle even for his own ears but the sound, or perhaps the touch, made Shiro relax instantly. The alpha looked down at him with worry like the man physically hurt him.

“Are you ok?” Shiro asked making Keith snort out laughter.

“Being ignored is the least horrible thing that’s happened to me in my life believe me.” Keith reassured him. Shiro looked curious about the statement but decided not to dwell.

“It’s just--the people in this place can be so ridiculous. It’s hard enough to get in here without making it hard to get a drink too.” Shiro grumbled.

“But you’re a top priority being a capital boy right?” Keith teased.

“A lot of people here have been to the capital at least but I guess being an actual resident there can have it’s perks.” Shiro admitted looking guilty for something that was most definitely out of his control.

“Been to?” Keith asked. Their drinks came at that moment, two Summer Sunsets in a sleek slim glass with something sparkling on the rim.

“Yeah,” Shiro paused looking at the idle pink liquid before picking up the glass, it looked much more petite and delicate in his hands. Keith hoped it’d be enough.

Shiro took a sip wincing as it went down. He cleared his throat chest rumbling at the force of it, he was trying his best not to choke. Keith sipped his own shivering at the burst of flavors both sweet and tart, the encrusted rim had the most bitter crystals he’s ever had but it made the sugary drink more enjoyable.

“Sweet,” Shiro choked out swallowing again. Keith was hoping that wasn’t the reason for Shiro’s reaction. Keith shrugged taking another sip of his own and trying not to smile.

“So only rich people can visit the capital?” Keith continued taking off his jacket. Shiro stared taking in the newly revealed skin. The alpha made himself look away staring at his glass instead.

“Well yes but that’s not always good enough. Actually most people here were exiled from the capital for multiple reasons.” Shiro said. So that basically narrows down most of their connections. Shiro was becoming more and more valuable to their mission.

“Number one being a lack of loyalty, to the Galra that is.” Shiro’s eyes held a dark look leaning onto the bar, his gaze was lost in the bottles behind the bar. “Too bad there’s no real way of telling just what is right and wrong for them, sometimes they just seemed to make things up.”

Keith wondered how the hell Shiro was still working there? Was it his alpha or military status? Not to mention he didn’t seem to be hiding his grudges with the Galra. Wasn’t that treason?

“How do you even deal with living right under their noses when they’re such tyrants?” the question slipped from Keith’s mouth as he looked at Shiro intently.

“It’s not easy, the capital is a confusing combination of strict rules and unbridled freedoms.” Shiro huffed out a small bitter laugh. “But I was willing to sacrifice some of my pride if it meant achieving my dreams. I get to save lives everyday with the privileges I was granted.” he looked down at the bar smiling.

“That’s...really noble.” Keith wanted to hear him complain about the Galra more, it was so refreshing to talk to someone who wasn’t afraid to berate the fuckers who colonized this planet in the first place. They were basically part of the reason for omegas disappearing, they established themselves as top dog kidnapping and abusing native omegas just for the hell of it. Keith hated them, and he wanted to hate Shiro for working for them but his reason was just so pure, almost inspiring.

“It’s not, it’s selfish.” Shiro let out a small but pained laugh. “I fought in a war I didn’t want to be in, destroying countless lives before I lost my arm and was sent back here. I wanted to make up for what I did, make something of the broken pieces.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “So yeah, pretty selfish.”

Shiro had that look on his face like he was going somewhere sullen if Keith didn’t pull him out. Keith didn’t even consider how much the war might’ve affected Shiro but hearing those words were chilling. Keith felt like shit for trying to manipulate someone who’s already been through the runner so many times. Still, he really needed to continue this for Lance, he just had to promise himself he wouldn’t hurt Shiro in the process.

Keith clinked his glass on Shiro’s drawing him attention. “You’re just trying to survive.” Keith said giving Shiro a sympathetic look. “We’re all just trying to live with the cards we’re dealt, it’s okay.” he continued with a small grin.

Shiro looked at him as if the thought never occurred to him, maybe he just needed someone to tell him he wasn’t a monster. Keith’s heart felt a sting of hurt from the thought, how warped was Shiro’s perception of himself? Keith didn’t know him well but it was something about him, like his foundations were cracked but untainted. Keith couldn’t see him as a monster.

Shiro stared back at him like he wanted to say so much more but he didn’t, instead he turned away from Keith. “Thank you.” he breathed. “But I think I’ve said too much, I should go. I’ve got to get back anyway,” Shiro started moving to grab his hat.

“No!” Keith said a bit too loudly grabbing Shiro by his shirt. Shiro looked back a bit too quickly, almost like he wanted Keith to pull him back. Like he messed up and wanted another chance.

“Stay,” Keith said almost breathlessly. “At least finish your drink.”

 

                                                                               

* * *

 

 

Shiro was a lot more animated while drunk. He was in the middle of a story ragging on his boss. Keith envied him, his life was both extraordinary and pleasantly normal. The mundaneness of office talk was almost comforting. Keith could pretend he was on a date in a fancy bar talking about the day-to-day while sipping fruity drinks.

Keith’s fruity drink was still halfway full actually. He felt as drunk as Shiro looked and Shiro was almost done with his second. The first drink worked like a charm loosening the alpha up enough to coerce him into drinking more but he still clearly had a better tolerance. He’s seen men at the Desert Willow conk out from one glass of Summer Sunset and Shiro seemed to _like_ the stuff.

“I think Sendak might be overcompensating for something.” Shiro finished giving Keith a suggestive look. He certainly had a knack for roasting his boss, Keith couldn’t stop laughing at his impression of the Galran man earlier. Keith almost spit out his drink when Shiro arched his brows at him. The combination of the booze and Shiro’s elated expression had him giddy.

And stars was the man pretty when he was so open. His smile was almost _wholesome_ it was so genuine, his eyes crinkled and a cute dimple would show on his right cheek. His face got red so easily it was charming making his skin glow warmly in the dimly lit lights of the bar. Keith felt the itch to touch him more than once.

“Oh shit, here.” he handed Keith a napkin which the omega gratefully accepted. Keith wiped his face not caring about how sloppy he might’ve looked. Keith looked down groaning.

“Fuck, my skirt.” he said a bit of a slur in his voice. Lance bought it for him and it wasn’t cheap either. The dark stains seemed to jump out against the ruby red of the skirt.

“Gotta go to the bathroom real quick.” he said trying to stand, that’s when the liquor really hit. He stumbled forward falling into Shiro’s arms like that night. He grunted shaking off the dizziness until everything focused again.

“Let me walk you.” Shiro said a bit of worry in his voice. Keith didn’t even try to argue when he felt Shiro grab his waist with a warm rough hand. He leaned against Shiro while they walked until they were in the bathroom muffling the music outside.

Shiro let him go so he could walk to the sink, his drunken mind vaguely wondered why Shiro came in with him but then he remembered he was supposed to be a beta and there was nothing wrong with betas and alphas sharing a bathroom. At least he was sober enough to remember that.

He tried scrubbing the skirt but there was no way to tell if the stain got out until the water dries. Keith didn’t realize Shiro was staring until he looked up to see the alpha in the corner of the bathroom watching him like a starving man watches a piece of meat. The silver gaze was running along the paleness of his exposed thighs and the hint of panties between them.

Shiro’s eyes felt like hands on his body making him swallow a needy noise. Keith’s omega instincts told him to put on a show for the alpha, pull his skirt up all the way so Shiro could see what he was doing to Keith just with that look. He gripped his skirt hands running down it to save himself from giving into his omega’s impulsive nature. That only seemed make Shiro’s breath hitch in interest.

They were interrupted when they heard a toilet flush. A man stepped out, face red with liquor. His glazed eyes landed on Keith as he ogled Keith’s ass shamelessly.

“Aww man you’re a purdy one arent’cha?” the man slurred walking towards Keith. He didn’t seem to notice Shiro in the corner when he walked too close to Keith and continued.

“How much?” the man asked in a husky voice. Keith curled his fist ready to lash out when a larger body flew past punching the man in a blur. It was Shiro, he had the man on the ground landing another vicious punch that definitely knocked the man out though Shiro pulled for another blow.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm feeling the bicep flex under his fingers. He pulled Shiro off almost flinching at the intense look in the man’s eyes. He’s seen alphas fight for dominance before but something about Shiro going from sweet and caring to _this_. Keith was ashamed of the tingle that ran down his spine from the thought.

Shiro allowed Keith to pull him away his movement still laced with the aggression and adrenaline coursing through him. He looked at Keith grabbing him none too gently and pulling him towards the exit out the bathroom and through the crowd. Keith stumbled behind him trying to keep up.

“Hey-” Keith tried to yank away but Shiro was way stronger than Keith gave him credit for. They walked up winding steps making Keith nervous with energy. He was scared and excited to see where Shiro was taking him. He was surprised when they walked to a less populated area slipping through heavy curtains before they appeared in a balcony of sorts hovering above the stage. The view was breathtaking even from behind the seat.

Shiro let him go letting Keith walk to the lip of the balcony. He was enchanted by the bodies moving below, up to the grandness of the arched ceiling. And the stage, the stage was completely visible up here. He could see Lance easily with this view! The thought made him more excited.

Suddenly a larger body stood behind him heat radiating between the two of them. Right at the moment a man walked on stage.

“Red.” the man said his fake name with such conviction Keith yearned for it to be his real one. Shiro whispered it in his ear, lips close to touching. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t control myself back there. I’m not usually like this.” he said, voice deep and heated almost needy.        

Reality hit him then. He was alone with Shiro, trapped with nowhere to run, no way to deny what was building up between them. No way to resist.    

Keith tensed feeling slick between his legs at the idea of Shiro losing control for him and him only. It was so surreal, Keith barely knew Shiro but felt like the man’s been slow burning him for years.

But even through the haze of arousal Keith could see someone on stage announcing the next performer with gusto.

“No, thank you. It’s-it's fine, it was good.” Keith stumbled breathlessly, he didn’t know what the fuck he was saying. He really wanted to beg Shiro to just take him but he knew he shouldn’t. He could feel Shiro’s very hard, very well endowed erection against him and it made his heart skip a beat his breath catching. Keith closed his eyes letting out a whimper and pushing back against the alpha before he could stop himself.

There was a heated groan in his ear like Shiro was ready to bust from just that. He bucked his hips forward pressing his hard chest up against Keith and nipping at his ear trailing down his neck with tongue and teeth. Keith moaned offering his neck almost immediately. It was dangerous to offer himself but he wanted to purr in pleasure when Shiro sucked at the skin on his neck letting out a satisfied growl of his own.

“You smell so fucking good.” Shiro’s voice rumbled in a low tone. Keith let out a low whine wanting bury his face in Shiro’s heady scent. Hearing the man curse shouldn't have shot straight to his crotch but the sound was hot as hell.

Large hands became bolder smoothing up Keith’s flat abdomen and under his shirt to graze nipples making little shocks of pleasure run through Keith. He arched into the touch shaking hands reaching up to grab Shiro’s hair turning to smash their lips together. Shiro kissed back instantly dominating the kiss until Keith fought him biting at his lips and scraping Shiro’s scalp with his nails.

Blue lights flashed before glowing in a soothing light. Neither even gave the change of setting a second thought as they became immersed in each other. Shiro broke the kiss grabbing onto Keith’s hips roughly, picking him up and throwing him on the couch behind them. Keith almost giggled as he bounced on the cushion drunk with his omega’s influence dancing around in his head. Shiro looked dangerous stalking towards him, the blue lights moving against his skin made him look godly.

Keith shut his legs tight trying to sit up as he gave Shiro a mischievous look. Shiro smirked with a low growl grabbing his throat and make him lay down again before wrenching his legs apart. Keith gasped in excitement still coyly pulling down his skirt to cover himself. Shiro grabbed that hand pinning it along with his other and biting Keith’s reddened lips before kissing him deeply and climbing between Keith’s legs.

Music started playing, soulful and beautiful, in that language that was so familiar with an even more familiar tune. Keith moaned in Shiro’s mouth when a hand moved down his chest again pinching his dusky nipples raw before pulling away latching onto a sensitive nub. A high pitched moan slipped passed Keith’s lips, the sensation of that tongue making his toes curl and cunt throb.

Shiro moved to the other biting and sucking, eliciting soft noises from Keith before soothing the raw nub with a roll of his tongue. Keith tried grinding his hips into Shiro’s to relieve the pressure building in him, he was so wet he soaked right pass the stuffing in his panties and onto the couch underneath.

The music was louder the crowd cheering and shouting praises, Keith’s muddled mind could only just grasp what was going on around him. Shiro was at his neck again biting dangerously close to his scent gland with those sharp canines. Keith threw his head back opening his legs wider when Shiro dipped between them grounding his dick against Keith as a low moan left Shiro’s lips. Keith wished he could feel Shiro’s cock rubbing between the lips of his cunt, bucking against his clit until he was begging for Shiro to fuck him. His hips jerked at the thought causing Shiro to release his hands and grip his hips instead holding them down.

“ _Shiro_.” he gasped when the alpha dug his fingers into Keith’s narrow hips grinding deeper between Keith’s legs, the stuffing was rubbing against his clit at a rapid pace making him bite back screams, mewling breathlessly as shivers ran through him. He wanted to buck the hands off but instead he gripped Shiro’s broad back digging into him and scratching down the length of it and making Shiro gasp in pleasure. He tried to stifle the sound, nuzzling into Keith’s scent. Keith laid his head to the side his eyes blinking open and glazed over with arousal as he tried to catch his breath.

That’s when he saw it, his eyes focused on a figure onstage dressed in sapphire, white and blue lights rained down on him as he laid out on the floor, sparkling jewels encrusting his naked body. He rose up slowly moving fluidly and sensually to the heartfelt song still playing. His tan skin wasn’t completely washed out and even from there Keith could see his blue eyes under thick false lashes, even behind the butterfly mask.

 _It was Lance_ , oh _fuck_ he was missing Lance’s show, he had to-

Shiro pulled his face back gently, Keith could see a flash of burning silver before his lips were tangled with Shiro’s again. He was hot all over, Shiro kept running those rough hands underneath his underwear gripping his ass and spreading his cheeks like he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in them.

He cursed his omega when he had the strong urge to present himself, shed his underwear completely and spread his lower lips for Shiro, fuck, even his ass will do.

The music distracted him again, drawing him in when it sped up. Keith broke the kiss blinking away hazy arousal to see Lance spinning around a sheer cloth that hung above the stage letting his head fall back to expose his delicate neck. Shiro’s breath was hot and heavy in his ear matching his own heavy breaths, Shiro’s heavy alpha scent surrounded him intoxicating him, urging him to open up and let him in.

“I want to be inside you so badly.” Shiro whispered low in his ear, his hands were almost shaking with the restraint he showed. He nipped at Keith’s ear again, the growl that came from his throat was laced with frustration.

“ _Please_.” Keith begged in a low moan still looking at Lance’s lithe form. He didn’t even know what he was pleading for. For Shiro to stop? For him to keep going? For all the emotions clouding his mind to just go away?

Pleading to the stars that Lance doesn’t look up?

Shiro hiked up his skirt higher eyes heated with want as he looked between Keith’s legs. Keith’s heart was beating out his chest as he covered himself not trusting the fake bulge to do it’s job. He’s never went this far with any alpha, no target has even got close to this.

“You don’t have to be shy baby, you’re beautiful.” Shiro said softly, the adoring look in his eyes made Keith warm with pleasure. Keith wanted this so badly, was dripping with it, but he couldn’t.

“I’ll take care of you.” Shiro said, trying to dip his hand into Keith’s panties but Keith wiggled away from him sitting up against the couch and trying to clear his mind and pull forth rational thoughts. Shiro must’ve read it as Keith playing hard to get crowding Keith against the couch. His slick must be beckoning the alpha, telling him that he needed to be taken. Shiro was at him again pressing his sweaty forehead against Keith’s and rubbing at the bulge making it rub against his swollen clit.

“N-ah!” Keith’s protest was cut off by the shock of pleasure that made his hips thrust into the sensation. Lance was completely visible at this angle but Keith couldn’t look away from the silver smoke of Shiro’s heated gaze. Their breath mingled as they panted. Keith bit his lip tasting cherry as his hips undulated faster to meet Shiro’s strokes.

Keith’s mind was scrambled his moans getting higher and higher as Shiro brought him closer to orgasm. He arched against the couch choking out Shiro’s name loud enough to combat the music as his orgasm pulsed through him making slick soak the couch. Shiro groaned at the thick smell starting to slip off his ruined underwear to get to it.

“Stop!” Keith hissed. He finally seemed to find his voice through his post orgasmic haze pushing at the alpha and making him fall back taking the panties off completely. He quickly pulled down his skirt stumbling to stand up and leave. He fell forward not even noticing when the force made his already loose mask fly off in his rush to leave.

He was grabbed before he reached the curtain. Shiro held his wrist voice laced with guilt and confusion as he apologized.   

“Red please I’m sorry--” he managed to make Keith face him even with the struggling. The blue lights flashed rapidly in that moment the music swelling on a long note.

The shock on Shiro’s face struck fear in Keith as the blue lights dance across his face. Keith touched his cheek finding nothing there, his mask was gone. It was _gone_.

Keith yanked his arm out of Shiro's grip running away with Shiro’s shocked expression still imprinted in his vision. His legs shook as he ran, he ignored his omega who berated him harshly for not taking what was his. He shook his head running faster until he was pushing through crowds downstairs.

He ended up running through a space right near the stage catching the sight of Lance almost naked basking in the light, his chest was pumping with heavy breaths as credits were thrown at his feet in worship.

They locked onto each other in that moment, sensing each other’s presence. Lance’s eyes sparkled, seeming to smile at Keith in slow motion as he ran pass. Keith ignored the swell of pain in his chest at the sight snapping his eyes away and burrowing himself in the crowd. All the while that song echoed in Keith’s now clearer head conjuring feelings of a simpler world, of pretty babydoll lingerie, of drunken nights and star-filled mornings.

Of sea salt and caramel.

It was the world that he knew. The one he desperately clung to.  

 

        

 

   

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I'm torturing myself this way 
> 
> ugh
> 
> the sheith in this story is a struggle. Either way I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> btw this story should really be called "Keith gets drunk and makes bad decisions"
> 
> anyways, see you in the next one!


	10. Pray You Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains it pours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years guys! I hope yours is starting off with a kick, mines is because this fucking chapter kicked my ass! Anyways, I know it's been a while and I really hope you like this new addition to the story! 
> 
> As always thanks so much for the support!!!

 

 

Lance felt constricted on that stage, gripped by so many emotions as the crowd worshiped him. Even the blinding spotlights couldn’t blear out the streak of red that went flying through the crowd, only to flicker and disappear like a burning ember. At first he foolishly thought he might’ve done something wrong but soon after another man came running behind Keith, desperation clear in his body language.

He moved off stage before another thought passed through his head.

Lance stumbled back stage bursting into the dressing rooms and blindly grabbing a blue robe from his messy vanity. He ignored the stares and dirty looks from other dancers, throwing on the garment before running through the back exit. Lance’s nervous thoughts shot through him as he ran down a dark hallway that lead outside, buzzing incessantly in his head.

He felt so fucking stupid. Why didn’t he see this coming?

He tried to fight against a familiar nagging feeling; a feeling that haunted him ever since that night in Paradise City. As Keith grabbed onto him that night he could smell an almost potent amount of arousal lingering on Keith. If it were just the alpha’s Lance wouldn’t have cared, but he could smell the oh so familiar scent of his lover as well.

Lance didn’t think much of it at first, at least that’s what he thought. A seed was planted in his head that night, a hurtful and malicious thing that grew little by little. He tried to tell himself that it was all in his head, that he was letting his old insecurities eat at him again. But everytime Keith spaced out with that far away look, that tinge of longing in his eyes, Lance prayed that it wasn’t what he thought.

Their sex wasn’t the same either. Keith’s touches would still light his skin on fire with their intensity; Keith would moan and writhe under him with that same desperation but, his eyes, they almost looked past him. Lance would try to be a better lover, but his own thoughts tore into him everytime Keith said he didn’t want to fuck. He thought himself not good enough, even when they made love Keith was rough, almost frustrated.

Lance could deal with that though, it was just sex. Until it wasn’t just sex.

That seed reared its ugly head again when he found Keith in their hotel room knocked out and stinking of elixir. Keith wasn’t the type to get messed up like that, he barely did even at the Desert Willow. Lance remembered standing there for minutes in the dark staring at Keith’s barely lit face as if he would wake up and answer the questions running through Lance’s head.

How did you find me?

Did you just forget about me?

Whose scent is that? _Whose is it?_

He cut off his thoughts before the last question could even surface. Instead he walked over to the night stand, pulling out pills and leaving to fill a cup of water. He set them down, removing Keith’s mask carefully and pushing stray hairs back. Looking at Keith’s peaceful face helped him sleep that night. He felt even more peace and relief when Keith told him about the new target.

 _So that’s all it was_ , Lance thought almost laughing out loud. _Just a target_.

 _A target that smells pretty familiar_ , ran though his mind but he ignored it.

He wouldn’t let his selfishness ruin another relationship, he would give Keith the freedom to do things his way. He chanted that in his head as he walked to the bathroom, he chanted it as he heard Keith _laugh_ a genuine laugh that made him peeked out the bathroom. Keith was looking at his phone with an open warmth that surprised Lance.

 _It’s nothing_ , Lance thought, but that sweet inviting scent was wafting off of Keith again and the other omega didn’t even seem to notice. Lance felt his heart coil with ugly jealousy when Keith’s soft lips curled into a smile, his eyes fixated on his phone screen. Keith never smiled that way for anyone else, Lance didn’t even realize how tightly he was gripping the wall until his fingers burned. Something was wrong with him, what was wrong with Keith actually getting along with someone he had to spend time with? At least he was less likely to get hurt by some jackass.

But Lance could never truly stop his feelings of jealousy. He left a kiss on Keith’s delicate wrist in hope that that man, whoever he was, would see it. He wanted him to know that Keith was his and his alone. It was immature and pathetic but he couldn’t help it, it made him feel secure. Even so, he had to make sure Keith wouldn’t abandon him. He wanted Keith to say he would be there, watching him perform on stage. He wanted to know that he still came first. He wanted to kill those unsaid accusations buzzing in his head.

 

“Don’t miss it this time.” _Please prove me wrong_.

“I won’t.” The words were like balm to his heart and he basked in Keith’s sticky sweet kiss.

 

That kiss all but faded as he ran outside. He felt shock as he realized it was _raining._ Lance only stopped for a second before dashing out into it and away from shelter. The sky was absolutely pouring, drenching Lance in an instant.

Water battered his skin, blinding him with it’s heavy drops and forcing him to shield his eyes with an arm. He thank the stars it wasn’t as cold but his poorly clothed body still had trouble keeping warmth. He couldn’t believe it had to rain now of all times, rain on that planet was as rare as a super bloom of wildflowers. Lance couldn’t even remember the last time it rained.

“Keith!” he yelled but the deafening raindrops masked his voice. His make up was running, burning his eyes and making him wipe at them. He continued on slowly.

“Keith!” he yelled again. Sudden thunder startled his forward movement making him fall against a palm tree.

“What the hell!” he cursed at the sky, his voice wobbled in frustration looking around until he spotted something off in the distance. Two figures stood near the ocean barely visible. His instincts urged him forward on shaking legs. As he got closer he felt his heart race when he saw Keith standing there in front of the other man like he was paralyzed.

Lance rushed forward, stumbling on the wet sand, breaths heavy with the effort. He wanted to  scream Keith’s name again, hoping to let the other omega know he wasn’t alone, that Lance was coming for him. But then the alpha stepped forward, stopping Lance before his voice could utter a word. Lance slowed down as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. The man was cautious, approaching Keith like he was an injured animal. Even from here Lance could see his thick brows furrowed in concern.

Keith was shaking his head but the look on his face was conflicted, he was torn. The man said something before moving to grab Keith’s arm in a gentle grip. Lance’s eyes widened as Keith let the man pull him forward. Keith looked up at the man with a stricken face, his lips stumbling over words. Keith was silenced when the man leaned forward, lips brushing Keith’s and whispering something on fragile unsure lips before kissing Keith.

Lance only allowed himself to watch Keith wrap his arms around the man’s neck before he turned away. He felt like he was in an alternate reality, standing in the rain in nothing but glitter and thin satin liked a drowned stray, shaking from emotion or cold he didn’t know. His own mind barely noticed his own arms wrapping around himself as his eyes fixated on nothing. His body was numb, only feeling the erratic beat of his heart in his throat.

Lance’s body moved on autopilot, stumbling back to where he came from, long legs stiff as they carried him. His heart felt like it was in a vice grip, he felt like he was going to throw up, he choked covering his mouth before collapsing on what he realized was dry ground. He didn’t even notice how his knees tore on the rough dirt, he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. It hurt so bad. The images kept repeating in his head over and over. The image of Keith’s lips against that man’s seemed to sear into his mind until he had no choice but to admit it really did happen.

Keith, his Keith. Beautiful, awkward, guarded, stubborn fucking Keith. The same Keith who soothed his heat when he felt like he was dying, the same Keith who tried to comfort Lance in clumsy Spanish when he had night terrors, the same Keith who risked his life countless times for Lance,

He just threw Lance away. He chea-

“My what a sight, is everything alright darling?” the smooth voice broke Lance from his raging thoughts.

He didn’t even realize he was cradling himself on the ground, shaking like a leaf with tears streaking his face. A heavy blazer was gently placed on his shoulders making him snap his head up to look at the owner of the voice. A set of striking gold and indigo eyes looked back at him with interest, making him stiffen with shock. The man was tall in an imposing way, his slender body covered in the most expensive suit Lance has ever seen. Long white hair framed features that were otherworldly in their beauty. His high status was evident merely by his posture and his lilac skin screamed Galra. Lance’s mouth hung open as he stared at the man who politely smiled down at him.

“Sorry for intruding, you looked a bit like a stray kitten.” he laughed lightly in that musical voice.

“If you don’t mind I’d like a drink with you, I’m quite the fan of your performances.” the man said offering a hand. His smile was still polite but his predatory gaze told Lance he didn’t have much of a choice either way. Lance grabbed the man’s hand lightly, noting how soft and big it was. He clutched the jacket to his body with one hand as he stood up but when he tried to pull away the man’s grip tightened. Lance almost made a pained noise glaring at the man whose smile only widened in response.

“I’m Lotor by the way, nice to meet you.”

Lance felt like a mouse in a trap.

 

                                                                            

* * *

 

 

Shiro didn’t know what to do, he felt exhausted from the whole night. He felt like he took a nosedive in a burning spacecraft with his alpha at the wheel. No, he couldn’t just blame his instincts, he put himself in this situation by being too damn curious. He was drawn to Keith, continuously losing control when he was around him. The poor man was just as confused as Shiro, they barely knew each other yet there was some gravitational pull that drove them to want _badly_. It was bad enough Shiro decided not to let this disaster of an infatuation die out, now he had another situation on his hands.

He was currently supporting a very unconscious Keith in his arms, in the pouring rain. Pouring rain in the damn desert. Keith had only been kissing him a few minutes ago before he uttered a weak moan and went limp from exhaustion. Shiro stood in shock for a minute before his mind told him to find shelter, _now_. He lifted Keith’s legs from under his knees letting Keith’s head fall against his chest before moving, trying to be as gentle as possible as he carried him.

When he made it to his hover-vehicle he couldn’t help but wonder why a beta would get sick so easily. Perhaps he was just a more delicate person, though that didn’t seem right based on how wily he was when they first met. He placed Keith in the passenger seat before getting in and driving off, all the while trying to make sense of Keith. The man was an enigma, he was the strangest beta Shiro’s ever met.

Then a thought came to Shiro. Maybe?, no that would be impossible. He shook his head a bit trying to get some sense back into it. He was just tired.

They arrived at his hotel, a very ritzy one in the upper class part of town. He wouldn’t usually stay in such a swanky place but it was complementary via his job. He was grateful for it as he entered an outside elevator that went straight to his room. Thankfully he was only on the second floor so he could tend to Keith quickly. He fumbled for his card key as he balanced Keith on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The door opened, prompting him to quickly walk in and shut it back. He laid Keith down on the couch before rushing to find something for Keith to wear. The best he could do was some drawstring sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. He needed to get Keith warm and dry in case it was serious.

Shiro quickly walked over to Keith with clothes in hand but froze in place suddenly. Something about the fall of Keith’s skirt was odd, it was very flat. Shiro didn’t want to jump to conclusions but his mind nagged him; Keith’s alluringly sweet smell, his weakened state earlier, that moist intoxicating scent from when they were on the couch. It all just felt too odd to be anything beta. He looked away before deciding that he would figure it out after Keith was dressed. He steeled himself, trying not to jostle Keith too much as he slid the pants up his legs. Unfortunately Keith decided to shuffle at that moment, giving Shiro a generous view between his legs before closing them again with a groan.

Shiro’s face lit up cherry red as he paused in shock. His muscles locked in place even when that sweet, wet smell hit his nose again. He suddenly pulled the pants up all the way with more force than necessary before stepping away from Keith as if he’d been burned, backing away in disbelief.

Shiro told himself that there was definitely something there _right_? He wasn’t crazy, he definitely didn’t see what he thought he saw. He began pacing back and forth, running both his metal and flesh hand through his hair. The panic and shock was building making his movement frantic as the feelings took over. He looked at Keith still sleeping peacefully before looking away, then looked back as bewilderment took over his expression.

“You can’t be.” he said softly to Keith’s unconscious form. “There’s no fucking way.” his voice cracked, pitched with disbelief.

He walked to the bathroom splashing water on his face and looking at his shocked expression in the mirror. Was he losing his mind again? He thought he was doing fine, he hasn’t questioned his own sanity in a while. He knew he was broken but how broken was he really? He looked down cursing repeatedly under his breath before taking a breath, Shiro counted to ten before walking out the bathroom. He slowly approached Keith again staring down at him.

Shiro wasn’t crazy, his alpha was screaming the truth to him from the beginning. It all made sense: the gravitational pull to Keith, his unique and enticing smell, the awakening of his dormant instincts, hell even the man’s slight stature. Shiro tried to kid himself in the club but those panties were soaked when he held them in his hands. He felt like he was in some sort of elaborate dream. Everything he’s ever learned in history class about omegas, everything he’s researched online out of curiosity, was right here in front of him.

He was an omega, he wasn’t supposed to exist. Shiro has a rarity sleeping on his hotel couch, _a rarity that he kissed only moments ago._

Shiro sighed heavy before sitting next to the omega. Stars it was weird even thinking about it. Shiro studied Keith’s gentle face, already seeing the man in a new light. He wanted to reach out and touch him, almost like he thought Keith would feel different now that he knows what Keith really is. Shiro knew it was ridiculous, Keith was the same strong, alluring, mischievous man he met in Paradise City. He needed to get Keith warm and in bed, then he could unpack what just happened. He reached over suddenly feeling much more ashamed for taking off Keith’s skirt and shirt (even if Keith wore his pants underneath). He lifted Keith carefully, noting that Keith’s was breathing a bit heavy, that his cheeks were turning a light pink.

He put the shirt on Keith carefully before laying him on his plush bed, tucking him in. It was only then that Shiro realized how tired he was. The day was one of the most stressful he’s ever had, and that’s saying a lot. He decided his tired mind was too scrambled to think any further about what just happened. He walked back to the couch almost collapsing on it. It was a bit damp but Shiro was so sore and exhausted he found himself falling asleep already. His heavy lids dropped without so much of a fight as his body drifted off, finally giving his mind peace.

 

A couple hours passed when Shiro felt a weight on him making him squeeze his eyes and move a bit, still half sleep. Then he felt cold metal at his throat, startling him awake when it dug into his skin. His wide eyes looked up to see Keith sitting on him, a knife clutched in his small hand. Shiro’s breath hitched looking at the hardened expression on Keith’s face. His hair was wildly framing his face, the look in his eyes was dangerous like the warriors Shiro fought on intergalactic battlefields. He looked very ready to kill, Shiro had to act quickly and calm Keith down.

“What are you-”

“You saw me.” Keith hissed out, his voice was shaking despite his effort to stop it. It was then that Shiro noticed the slight shake of his hand, the pants from his lips, the red that dyed Keith’s face. Keith was putting up a front, Shiro had to take the upper hand. He grabbed Keith’s wrist quick as a flash, pulling it away before squeezing the wrist making Keith drop the knife with a grunt of pain. He didn’t give Keith an inch, pushing him to lay on the other side of the couch and pinning him on his back.

Keith struggled to no avail, his chest was pumping, a whimper leaving his lips in frustration. The noise made Shiro loosen his grip, a rookie mistake. Keith tightened his legs around Shiro flipping them off the couch and causing Shiro to yelp when his back hit the ground. Keith wrapped his hands around Shiro’s throat.

“Why did you undress me? What did you do to me?” Keith growled, desperation in his voice. Shiro choked trying to wrench away from the hands on his throat. _Fuck_ , weren’t omegas supposed to be weak?

“I didn’t do anything.” Shiro choked out. “I promise!”

Keith didn’t let up. “You know what I am.” he whispered, he almost sounded broken. “You know….” suddenly his grip loosened completely, Keith tilted sideways before falling off Shiro in a heap. Shiro coughed gripping his throat as he slowly got on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked over to Keith to see him in a worst state than before. The omega was boneless, his breaths came heavy and blush colored his neck and face. His eyes were glazed over with moisture, heavy lidded as he gazed at Shiro.

Then the smell hit him. It was tantalizing, hints of Keith’s natural honey bourbon scent came through but a heavy musk was mixed in, almost smoky in nature. Shiro found himself breathing heavy, trying to inhale more of the scent. Stars it was the most pleasant thing Shiro’s ever smelled. He wanted to bury his face in Keith’s neck, or between his legs. He wanted more. But then he thought about it, this was a serious situation. Was Keith, in heat?

Keith let out an agonized noise that sounded like a broken whine, startling Shiro. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was _definitely_ in heat. Shiro _really_ wished he’d paid more attention in class when they discussed old mating rituals. He had no idea he’d actually experience a real omega in heat. He tried not to freak out, more importantly he tried to keep his instincts under control. Being in the military has taught him to have better self control than most alphas, he just hoped that influence would last. Shiro got up, reaching to pick Keith up only to have the omega flinch away in fear.

“No,” Keith moaned breathlessly, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Shiro said, keeping his voice gentle. “I’m just going to move you to the bed is that okay?” he gazed softly at Keith, hands up and away from Keith. Keith stared at him with bleary eyes, conflicted at first but eventually they softened.

“Okay…” he said, though he still looked wary. Shiro nodded, gently picking Keith up and carrying him. He wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of scents and it almost made him growl in pleasure but he stopped himself. Keith was so soft and malleable, he wanted to run his fingers down Keith’s body, he wanted to please him in every way possible. He pushed the thoughts away, laying Keith down on the sheets. Keith looked up at him like he couldn’t believe what just happened. Shiro forced himself to look away.

“Do you need anything?” he asked trying to keep his mind occupied.

“Water.” Keith breathed. Why did everything he say have to sound so enticing?

Shiro got him a glass of water helping him drink before letting him rest. He had the mind to stuff all the cracks leading outside. If there’s one thing he knew it was that an omega’s heat scent was strong. He didn’t think about the fact that it would saturate in the room however, it was only an hour later when he felt like the smell was inescapable. It was maddening, he sat on the couch grinding his teeth and trying his best not to jump Keith. It didn’t help that Keith himself was getting restless, eyes beginning to follow Shiro with building hunger. Shiro decided to take a short shower, the steam cleared his head but did nothing for the erection that developed over time. He threw on some sweat pants, trying to adjust them as he walked out the bathroom.

What he saw when he looked up made him choke. Keith was completely naked, fingers rapidly rubbing between his folds as he arched off the bed. All the progress made by the shower suddenly evaporated from Shiro’s mind. Keith sat up, instantly noticing Shiro but not stopping; instead he went faster spreading his legs wider in invitation. Shiro salivated at the sight, his nostrils flared and his jaw tightened. _Don’t think about it_ he urged himself _the heat must’ve taken over completely._ _Control yourself._

“ _Shiro_...” Keith’s husky voice shattered his rational thoughts, beckoning. The omegas mouth hung open, pink and swollen. His hips grinded into his fingers, he was so wet the sheets were already getting drenched. Shiro let out a whine, closing his eyes and breathing deep which only made things worst. He ran a hand through his hair counting to ten as he pulled at it, trying to combat pleasure with pain.

 

“Shiro.” _One_ , he counted.   

 

“ _Shiro_.” _Two_

 

“Please.” _Three_

 

 _Four,_ he could feel a presence in front of him.

 

 _Five,_ a body presses against his.

 

 _Six,_ a gentle hand caresses his face.

 

 _Seven,_ hot _,_ plush lips ghost across his before kissing him.

 

 _Eight,_ a slender hand guides his between soft thighs.

 

 _Nine,_ a desperate moan breaths against Shiro’s lips as his fingers delve into wet heat.

 

 _Ten,_ he’s forced to open his eyes as Keith presses him deeper. Fierce violet eyes look up at him, possessive and filled with want. Keith’s brows furrow with need, intent on getting what he wants.

“Fuck me.” he says, no, _demands_. Shiro felt something snap in him, his last shred of restraint didn’t stand a chance. It was just like earlier tonight, but he had no intention of stopping this time.

He grabbed Keith’s thighs, lifting him off the ground and throwing him on the bed. Keith bounced once sitting up to meet Shiro’s lips in a clash. Shiro tasted blood, moaning at the ferocity of Keith’s kiss before dominating the movement of their lips, only to have Keith bite down on his in a challenge. He growled deep in his throat, pinning Keith down with unnecessary force. The omega gasped in excitement before struggling against his hold. He bent down biting harshly at Keith’s neck before sucking on the sweet sweat slicked skin. He wanted to mark him all over, and so he did. He went lower, sucking on the taut skin of Keith’s chest and raking his teeth over dusky nipples, making Keith twitch and sigh in pleasure.

He moved further down tasting and biting every inch of skin. The heady smell of heat was getting stronger, making Shiro high off the scent. He looked up at Keith, kissing down his thigh and tasting slick on his lips. Keith’s eyes were dark with lust as he looked back, he clenched the sheets as sweat already dripped down his face. Shiro smirked, pulling Keith forward by his hips and burying his nose into the fine hairs between Keith’s legs. Keith moaned in frustration, bucking up in an attempt to grind against Shiro’s lips. He grabbed Keith’s thighs marvelling at the omegas flexibility as he bent them all the way back.

Keith laid down, head tilted to the Side as he watched Shiro with heavy breaths. Shiro bent down, licking from his asshole to his clit in one long stripe. Keith’s breath hitched his hips wiggling at the sensation. Shiro moaned at the taste, like the most sacred nectar poured from Keith’s cunt. He dove in for more, swirling his tongue around his erect clit before sucking and pulling off with a pop. Keith’s hips twitched up, wanting more of that mouth.

“Hold your thighs.” Shiro commanded, his voice was near gravelly with how husky it was. Keith obliged immediately, eyelashes fluttering and breaths speeding up.

Shiro kept his eyes on Keith’s face as he spread his folds, engulfing his clit fully in his mouth before licking slowly over the tip. Keith moaned breathlessly, thick brows creased and wet lips shaping around a silent curse. He pressed a thumb against Keith’s asshole, rubbing against it as he lapped at Keith’s clit, tongue delving into his cunt to taste him fully. Keith’s whines grew louder, higher as he fucked himself on Shiro’s tongue. A hand tangled into Shiro’s forelock pressing him closer as Keith bucked into his mouth. Shiro pulled out his tongue emitting a groan of displeasure from Keith only to cut Keith off when he thrust in two fingers.

Keith yelped throwing his head back while his thighs shook at the invasion, closing together automatically. Shiro nudged them apart again, burying his face between them to lick and suck at Keith’s clit again as he explored Keith with his fingers. Keith’s thighs clenched around his head, voice cracking and hair tousled beautifully as he looked down at Shiro. Shiro curled his fingers, hoping he would find a hot spot deep within the omega. He smiled when he pressed deeper making Keith almost scream in surprise.

Keith arched his back both hands tangled in Shiro’s hair as he bucked shaking hips. Keith’s eyelashes were wet with tears teeth biting harshly into his lip as high pitched moans chased heavy pants. Shiro continued to fuck into that spot, teeth grazing over Keith’s sensitive tip before wrapping his lips around it. Keith whined as he arched off the bed, whole body shaking as he came, coating Shiro’s tongue with sweet musky slick. Shiro swallowed it greedily, almost drunk off of it. He pulled away licking his lips not even bothering to wipe of the rest. He was painfully hard, something Keith noticed too when he stood up.

Keith eagerly turned around presenting his ass and cunt to Shiro, hips high in the air and hair splayed on the bed as he turned to look at Shiro. It was almost unbelievable how sinfully beautiful the omega was, his eyes were like amethyst sparkling with arousal as he gave Shiro the most intense look of devotion, as if Shiro was his world. He knew it had to be the heat, but his mind wanted to believe otherwise.

“Alpha.” Keith begged, his voice deep with want. Shiro striped off his pants grabbing Keith’s hips and rubbing his dick against Keith’s folds.

“Are you sure?” he said breathlessly.

“Yes I’m fucking sure.” Keith growled. “Stick it in me before I kill you.” he snapped.

Shiro laughed at that spreading Keith wider before thrusting in slowly. Stars it felt so good inside Keith, wet and hot and tight.

Keith choked out a surprised gasp looking back with a shocked yet pleased expression. “Shit, you’re fucking big.” Keith groaned bucking back onto Shiro’s dick. Shiro grunted as he felt his instincts pull at him, he couldn’t even stop himself from plunging all the way into that tight heat.

“Ah!” Keith yelped in pain at the intrusion, his cunt convulsed around Shiro’s dick almost making him come right there.

“Sorry.” Shiro said bending down to kiss Keith’s back and neck. Keith whimpered trying to pull away from the pain but Shiro held him. “Please, don’t run away.” Shiro pleaded against his neck, wrapping his arms around Keith. Keith almost squeaked when he pulled out thrusting back in at a slow pace. He littered kisses on Keith’s nape trying to pace himself as he fucked into Keith. Keith began meeting his thrusts, pleasured noises coming out in small pants.

“ _More_.” Keith said pushing his hips back harder and gasping. Shiro obeyed thrusting forward with more force. Keith told him to go faster, harder, until he was fucking Keith hard into the sheets, making the headboard bang against the wall with the force. He hovered over Keith deepening his thrusts and angling it just right to hit that sweet spot. Keith screamed his name almost ripping the sheets with his grip.  

Shiro wasn’t going to last long with those silken walls sucking him in, he grunted as Keith grew even tighter, nearing another orgasm. He pull Keith back by his hair, muffling a pleasured groan with a kiss. He licked into Keith’s mouth swallowing every sweet little noise as he grinded into the other. Shiro reached down to rub at Keith’s clit, making the omega choke on a scream, clenching around Shiro as he came for the second time. It took all of Shiro’s strength to pull out of Keith’s spasming hole, moaning deep in his throat as he came on Keith’s back. Shiro tried to catch his breath, weak limbs causing him to collapse on top of Keith.

The omega grunted, a sharp elbow poked his side to get him off. “Sorry.” Shiro muttered before rolling over. He could feel his knot growing, he grit his teeth holding onto his dick. It fucking hurt. His half lidded eyes stared at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath hoping the knot would go down. Keith got up and laid on his chest with a pout.

“Why didn’t you knot me?” Keith sounded genuinely insulted. He grabbed Shiro’s knot, eyes heated as another spurt of cum leaked out of Shiro. He bent down licking up the white liquid before moaning, the sound vibrated against the head of his cock.

“I didn’t - ah- I didn’t want to-” Shiro had a bit of trouble getting the statement out, especially with Keith’s wet mouth overstimulating him, making his dick weep in pleasure and pain. “I didn’t want to risk, you know.” Shiro blushed, unsure why saying the obvious was so embarrassing for him.

Keith crawled back up staring at Shiro with a pleading look. “Alpha.” he said in the syrupy sweet voice. “I want you to come inside me.” he said grinding slowly against Shiro. “Give it to me, fill me with your pups.” Keith’s voice was deep and breathless, biting his lips as he gripped Shiro’s length trying to inch Shiro back inside him.

Shiro felt his instincts flare up almost violently, he never expected omegas to be this insatiable during heat. But Shiro couldn’t do what Keith wanted. He flipped them over moving away from Keith to sit up and try to calm down.

“Stop it you know I can’t.” Shiro said trying to keep any hesitation out of his voice.

Keith glared at him before huffing, “Fine, maybe I’ll find another alpha.” his face was teasing as he got off the bed. Shiro grabbed his arm pulling Keith towards him. He felt a sudden rage at the idea and couldn’t stop the anger from surfacing on his face.

“You will do no such thing, you’ll stay put and let me fuck you till you’re satisfied.” Shiro growled. What was he even doing? Keith’s breath shuddered at that, nodding his head.

Keith looked too pleased with Shiro’s tone, it was doing things to his head, he needed this heat to be over.

“Lay down and spread your legs.” Shiro said.

“Yes alpha.” Keith replied giving him a smirk and doing just as he ordered.     

 

* * *

 

Shiro realized that Keith was testing him, testing his dominance to see if Shiro could handle someone like him. He couldn’t even keep track of how many times they’ve fucked. They didn’t even stay on the bed; they’ve already used the couch, the bathroom and kitchen counter, the floor, they basically fucked whenever the urge came. Keith didn’t give up on being knotted either, Shiro had to pulled Keith off him when he almost came inside with Keith riding him, moving his hips with such fluidity that Shiro didn’t last very long. The room smelled purely of sex and heat scent, Shiro’s lustful alpha scent mixing with it in a thick musky combo.

Keith’s hole was red and raw making Shiro wince when he saw it. They wiped each other down to try to sooth the results of rough love making but it only enticed them more. Shiro felt like he was in a haze, his whole world seem to narrow down to the other man. When Keith was finally knocked out from exhaustion Shiro felt like he could think. He really didn’t want to think about how he was neglecting his job and having marathon sex with the only omega on the planet, but those are the exact thoughts that racked his mind. He wasn’t looking forward to cleaning up the mess that he’s created. _At least the alpha part of me is happy._ Shiro thought bitterly. But Shiro couldn’t deny there was a part of him that didn’t regret it one bit. Being inside Keith, seeing the look of pleasure on his face, it made Shiro’s heart skip a beat. He wanted to see that face over and over, he wanted to know more about Keith, he wanted Keith.

Shiro sighed running a hand down his face. He grabbed a remote clicking on the TV and turning it down low. Shiro tried to distract himself, channel surfing until he stopped on a news channel. There wasn’t too much else that was interesting so he stuck to it, though his eyes weren’t too focused on the images on screen.

That is until he saw a familiar face.

He squinted his eyes at a well drawn sketch before his eyes widened. That, looked a lot like Keith. He automatically assumed it had to be some type of missing persons report, but when Shiro thought about it he did vaguely remember seeing flyers with a similar face, though the quality was nowhere near as good. Those flyers were for a bounty though, that couldn't be what this was about, that's what he told himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a transition to another clip, there were hover-vehicles parked near a dune as well as a medic parked nearby, lights flashing. His breath caught as he saw a covered body being lifted out of the ground. He turned it up a bit, hoping not to wake Keith.

_After an extensive search that lasted more than a month Owen Gate’s body has finally been found. He served as the sheriff of the Black Hole for nearly 10 years and was a pillar of the community._

It cut to a close up of the covered body being placed in a hover-vehicle, deputies and medics surrounding it. 

_There is not much evidence as to why sheriff Gate’s body ended up buried under sand but authorities have reason to believe the missing betas are connected to Owen’s murder. The betas, one only known as Keith and the other Lance McClain, were once deemed missing but were later connected to various accounts of theft and assault. Reports came in describing them as friendly at first, luring men with seductive tactics before assaulting and robbing them, some have coined the name ‘Sand Sirens’ for the two betas._

Shiro's brows furrowed, Sand Sirens, he definitely saw that name on the bounty flyers but they certainly updated the visuals to something much more accurate. The two choosing to lurk in the anonymous underground made so much more sense now.

Shiro continued to watch as a blurry video of Keith and Lance were shown on screen, they were standing outside a club and leaning on each other suggestively while talking to an unknown man. Shiro’s eyes blinked in disbelief, he almost couldn’t comprehend it.  

_Here’s more on this case with Lester Holmes, former deputy and current Sheriff of the Black Hole_

It cut to a man who started talking, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else but there. His green eyes were red rimmed, lips tight as he spoke.

“We have every reason to believe those betas were behind this, this was a cruel and heartless homicide that won’t go unpunished. They have a plausible motive and were the last people Owen saw before he was-- ” he cut himself off pausing for a moment before angrily staring at the camera.

“Owen didn’t deserve this, he was a good guy, respectable, a damn hero to the community. An’ he was murdered like it was _nothing_ , like--” the man cut himself off again with an intake of breath, looking down as his chest heaved heavy with emotion. All his professionalism was lost as he wiped angrily at his eyes walking away before it cut back to the reporter who paused a bit before talking.

_And that was former deputy Holmes with a comment on the case._

The pictures of Keith and Lance popped up once again.

_As you heard these men are armed and dangerous, they are not to be approached in any circumstance. If you spot these two men please alert authorities or your local bounty hunter headquarters--_

The TV suddenly clicked off. Shiro gasped still staring at the blank screen trying to shake his mind from the shock gripping it. Suddenly warm slender arms wrapped around him softly, a pair of plush lips pressed against the shell of his ear in the semblance of a kiss before speaking.

“Don’t panic.”

Shiro could still smell the sweet scent of their lovemaking lingering on Keith’s skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah looks like Shiro and Keith got to finally let it all out haha as I said me and this chapter fought quite a bit and I lost the fight. I feel like a student again throwing my shitty paper at my professor out of desperation, but I hope ya'll enjoyed it regardless. I am trying to transition to the next part of the story, and man transitions are hard for me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the next one.


End file.
